This You Should Know
by TheRedStrawberriesBest
Summary: Amu is known as 'The School Loser' ever since her best friend left her. Saaya focuses on making Amu's life miserable. But what happens when The school loser starts meeting with the most popular guy in school everyday at lunch. After one little incident, Amu's life was turned completely upside down. Ikuto can't love her, can he? AMUTO.
1. When I Tell You

**Sierra: Hello everybody! Its me Sierra! You might know me from previous stories but if you don't that's ok too! New FanFic here! I hope you enjoy and like I said in other stories I have way too many ideas for Shugo Chara Fanfic's it's crazy!**

**Amu: Yep! I'm glad because I can experince my life from many different angles!**

**Ikuto: I'm only happy because in all of the 'XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX' stories, we end up together. Other than that they don't really interest me.**

**Amu: Ikuto you are a pervert! And a horrible person!**

**Sierra: DISCLAIMER!**

**Amu,Ikuto: Sierra does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: I wish she did though...**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**~When I Tell You~ **_

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

*Amu's POV*

It was a typical day at school.

Yep everything was normal.

That is if you call being bullied by mean girls all day and having people hate on you for no reason normal. For me it happens everyday. So yea, it's normal. Regular, typical, normal day. Weird huh? No not really, not at all. I hate mostly everybody at my school. Because they all hate me. Yes, it does make me sad. Yes, it does make me angry. Yes, it does make me feel like I don't belong. But, I wont be here forever. Nope. When sixth grade is over I will lose all these people. But it wasn't even halfway through the year yet. (sweatdrop) Ugh.

I was sitting at my desk working on a test, just like everybody else in the class room. The only sound was the _clack clack clacking _of pencils hitting the paper and the desks. Nikaido-sensei was reading a book at his desk. (AKA The teacher) Class was almost out and that means the test was almost finished. I was working hard and getting it done. Like everybody else.

Just as I was about to read the last question _DING DING DONG!_ The bell rang.

"Alright students, if you didn't finish the test you will either have to come in early in the morning or after school today to finish." Nikaido spoke.

Many kids groaned and booed at this.

"If you choose not to come in at either of those times then you will get detention for not finishing." Yet again, more kids groaned and booed.

"That's it!" He said and then the class started filling out of the room into the now full hallway. I grabbed my books and walked out, heading towards my locker. I passed many talking kids and lockers and rooms until finally mine appeared. Oh and would ya look at that. Guess what, my locker was right next to the 'Fabulous Miss Saaya's' locker. God I hate that girl.

Most of the time I'm bullied, it's from her and her stupid friends that think their everything apparently.

Now I had to go eat lunch with these monstrosities.

Ugh.

I walked up to my locker and started churning the lock hoping it would open quickly. Then out of every single kid that could have walked up to me at that exact moment in time, it just had to be Saaya and her 'Posse'. I finally opened my locker.

Too late.

She walked up and raised her hand. She brought it down literally slapping all of the books out of my hand. They all fell to the floor in a clumsy heap. Along with all the extra papers that were stuck in them. Papers went flying everywhere. My math book landed on my toe and I flinched trying to not let anyone see my pain.

Nobody stopped at this of course. They barely even noticed. They just lived on and continued their day. Walking past. Ignoring me.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Amu. Did I just do that?" She said in the most high pitched sarcastic voice ever.

"Here let me help you." She kneeled down and gently let her knees touch the floor. Even though all the girls were wearing the same uniform, her skirt seemed to be much smaller than everybody elses. She petitly grabbed all my books and papers then stood up perfectly.

She flipped her head so her hair was out of her face.

Now watch.

"Here why don't you have these back." She said in the same sarcastic high pitched voice. Then she shoved the books and papers hard against my chest.

Of course I got the wind knocked out of me. I clutched the books to my chest and stumbled back a couple feet finally catching myself. I gasped for a moment for the fact that I lost myself there for a moment then regained my breath and balance.

"See you at lunch. _Loser._" She said the word 'loser' like venom then turned that perfect little head of hers away and walked away along with the many laughing stuck up girls behind her.

I sighed.

Again many of the papers that were stuck in my books fell onto the floor making swish swish sounds as they floated freely in the air then gently landed on the ground.

Just then the most popular group in school walked past me. They stopped for a moment and looked at me with confused faces. Well This popular group had a leader just like Saaya was the stupid leader of her group. Guess who was the leader. The most popular guy in school. And who is this you may ask? Guess.

The most popular guy in school is, wait for it...

Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

I knelt down just as Saaya had and started picking up the many faltered papers. Noticing they still hadn't moved I glared in their direction.

"So did you enjoy the show? Or were you ignoring it like many of the other kids that ignore everything that happens to me?" I spat the sentence out angrily. What? I wasn't happy about what had just happened. Many of the boys snickered and some actually laughed. Ikuto just continued to stare at me confused. Now I glared directly at him. He then looked away with a blank expression and continued to walk downstairs to lunch. All the boys followed and then I was alone in the hallway. That meant everybody was in the lunchroom eating by now. Except for me. The one lone person in the hall.

I sighed again then gathered the rest of my papers and shoved everything in my locker. I grabbed my jacked because I always go on the roof for lunch after I 'Pretended to eat'.

Then I started making my way towards the lunchroom. Otherwise known as,

Hinomori Amu's worst nightmare.

*Lunchroom**Amu's POV*

I was sitting alone at my table just like every other day.

Of course who would want to sit next to me. The loser girl who everybody thinks is a joke.

I picked at my salad with a fork. Again I didn't eat. All because of a special someone who hates my guts. You got it. Saaya. I remember the exact day I started not eating or stopped eating. It was the day she called me fat in front of the whole classroom. It was also the day my best friend left. And let me note that I was never and still not is fat. But me and my best friend would always eat suckers during school.

Well, the day she left she gave me a blueberry blow pop which was my favorite. By the time she was gone I hadn't eaten it yet. So during class I unwrapped it and started licking it remembering how me and her would always have sucker eating contests. Class didn't start yet so I figured why not.

I didn't realize the trouble that came with it.

The mean girl Saaya came up to me and started making fun of me for no reason. Before that I was never made fun of or bullied. It all started the day my best friend left.

*Past*

_Amu was sitting there quietly waiting for class to start. She was a little upset because right before that her best friend left her. She got out the Blueberry favored blow pop and unwrapped it revealing her favorite sucker._

_She started licking it happily thinking of her best friend. _

_But soon that was ruined. The popular girl known as Saaya who Amu never really thought of to be mean until that day came up to her._

_"Oh well if it isn't little miss lonely Amu. So I heard your best friend left you. How did that feel? You must be pretty lonely." She said._

_Amu sat there kind of confused. She looked up at Saaya with her sucker in her mouth and gave her a questioning look. "Umm excuse me?" She asked harmlessly. Saaya just flailed her head back and laughed. Amu watched as she thought that the curly read head was going insane. "Oh Amu you crack me up. She was your best friend wasn't she? Well now she's gone and you have nobody. You know what that means don't you? Your my new little play toy." She pointed swiftly at Amu then lowered her finger._

_There was a 'Preppy girl smirk' on her face as she did this as well. _

_Now Amu was super confused. What did she just say?! Her new little play toy? What the hell is that supposed to mean? _

_"I'm sorry I really don't know what you mean..." Amu said innocently. And she really didn't. _

_"Oh Amu get a hold of reality will ya. Your now the loser kid of the school so now I can bully you all I want and nobody will even care." She smirked._

_Bully her?! What the hell?! How did it turn out like that?! "Well if you have nothing to say then I'll be on my way then. Oh and by the way you better get your little fat self prepared you sucker eating fatty loser." She spat then walked off. All Amu did was sit there in her seat and stare at the chalkboard. Tears began to fill her eyes as she took the sucker out of her mouth._

_At that moment she was sad and confused and angry. She didn't know what to do. So she threw the sucker at the wall and it shattered into small pieces and crumbled on the floor. She then ran out of the room and made her way towards the bathroom. That was horrible._

*Present Again* _  
_

I shivered as I recalled that day. That was probably the worst day of my life. It sucked.

I twirled my pink hair in my fingers and played with it for a while. It gets boring without Yaya around. I always wished she never left. But unfortunately she just had to move away. Her stupid family decided it. I never used to get angry at anything because Yaya and I always had so much fun together and we were always together. But ever since that dreadful day, I've been angry about everything and at everything. See I just called her family stupid. Ugh sometimes I really hate me.

I looked around and noticed everyone talking and laughing together. Having fun.

_Having fun._

Fun was something I hadn't had in a long time. At least at school. Maybe at home. But it's not like there was anybody to have fun with at home either.

_Nobody._

I looked around again without actually looking up just scanning the big room with my eyes. I saw lots of food and lots of people. Duh. I saw Saaya's group sitting with Ikuto's group. Saaya was of course, sitting next to Ikuto. She was hugging his arm and laughing. I looked away in disgust. As if I want to see that. G-R-O-S-S. Ugh that made me so mad. Yet another thing that made me angry. Saaaayyyaaa. OMG I just hated her.

I wish I could do something about it. Her bullying I mean. But I'm just...useless. I can't do anything. What could I do? I;m just the _'Loser Of The School'. _

I absolutely hate it.

Then I actually looked up and saw Saaya and her group making their way towards me.

_Oh hell no. _

She finally stopped once she was standing right in front of my small round table. So did the rest of her group.

"Hey, loser." She spat.

I glared up at her. What could she possibly want? "I just thought I'd come by and give you a visit. You know you just looked so _lonely. _That doesn't really matter though, does it? You _always _look lonely." She said. She had that same 'Preppy girl' smirk. I just kept glaring at her because I knew that anything I said she would laugh at or make fun of. "What, no comment? I guess your just too surprised to see me. I am just amazing arent I?" She laughed at herself. I think she just like to hear herself talk. I felt like that was something I should say to her face because it was obvious that I wasn't speaking to her and she was still talking to me.

"Saaya I think you like hearing yourself talk." I said feeling smart by my comment.

Her facial expression changed from 'Preppy girl' smirking to angry.

Oh that was a good moment.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked pretending like she didn't hear.

"Well then I guess you'll never know because it's clear that you don't understand what I'm saying. You might wanna get some hearing aids your getting a little old." I relied. Ha this was fun. But again I didn't realize what consequences would come with me saying that. Her face turned steaming red like a tomato. She burst. "Do you honestly think you can say that to me and get away with it?!" She yelled.

Crap.

Everybody looked over to us. They all stared wide eyed and confused. I just wanted to die.

She walked over closer to me and picked up my plate of salad. She then raised it a little and threw it at me. The salad fell all over me and went into my shirt. The salad dressing got stuck in my hair and on my shirt and skirt.

"Hahaha!" She laughed. "Oh look at that little miss know it all gets salad dumped on her. You feeling tough now? Smart one don't get on my bad side." She spat.

_Omg. I can't believe this! _All the kids in the lunchroom started laughing. So did Saaya and her group.

_This is so embarrassing! I hate this! I hate this and I hate Saaya and I hate everybody in this lunchroom! _My eyes filled with water because I was on the verge of crying. I put my head down so my bangs covered my face.

"Hahaha! Oh poor little Amu. Did you spill your food? Here let me help you." She said with an evil smile. This time she took my carton of chocolate milk and opened it. I think you can guess what she did next. If you guessed she did nothing, your wrong. If you guessed she poured the chocolate milk all over me, then we've got a winner! She took it and poured it all over me making circles to make sure she got it all over me.

Now, everybody started laughing even harder. Some of them were bending over and falling they were laughing so hard.

I had it. That was it. I couldn't take anymore of that. "Haha! Poor little Amu!" Saaya scoffed mockingly.

The tears that had been stinging my eyes started falling down my cheeks. Warm, wet tears fell from my face onto the table. My hair was soaked and so were my cloths. Not with water but with food. I stood up slapping the table.

I ran towards the doors that would get me out of this hellish void. On my way I didn't realize that there was a foot sticking out, waiting for me to swiftly run by and trip on it. And that's exactly what I did. I tripped and fell to the floor, catching myself, luckily, with my hands.

Everybody laughed harder and harder. I got up and ran out leaving a whole lunchroom full of laughing kids.

I went to the only place nobody would find me.

The rooftop.

*Time Skip**On The Rooftop*

I was finally out of the lunchroom and on the roof of the school. My secret place where nobody knows I go.

I was still trying to pick the salad out of my hair and shirt. My hair was still wet and gooey along with my shirt and skirt. So really I was just a mess all around. There was a bit of a breeze so my hair would probably dry faster than if there wasn't a breeze.

_I hate everybody! I hate everybody in there and everybody at this school! I hate this school and I hate my life! This school is stupid I absolutely positively hate hate hate hate this school! I hate Saaya and her group and Ikuto and his group! This is so stupid I hate this! _

"I HATE EVERYBODY AT THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was infuriated now.

I needed a break before I killed myself. I stood up and walked over to the ledge and put my hands on it. I looked out over the entire school. Everything seemed so perfect and beautiful, but on the inside everybody was cruel and deadly.

At least the view was nice. The trees were sparkling with perfection and so were the flowers and the pathway. The breeze made my hair fly every which way. My gross slimy hair. I did always get bullied in the lunchroom but this, something like this has never happened to me before. Saaya never got that extreme. No. Never. And never would I have seen that one coming. That was horrible. Way worse than the day Yaya left. Way way worse. I felt so embarrassed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I breathed out and calmed myself.

Then I heard the sound of the door to the rooftop make a creaking sound as it opened. Oh god who could it be?

I turned around swiftly to see something I absolutely did not want to see.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

_What the hell?! Why is that person up here?! WHY?! _Just kill me now.

I sort of froze for a moment because his presence scared the shit out of me. Holly hell.

Without him realizing it I ran to the other side of the roof and hid behind the door block. I peeked around the corner to see what he was doing. He did the same thing I did. He went over to the edge and put his hands on the bar and let the breeze take his thoughts. At least that's what I thought he was doing. He looked so...

COOL!

I don't think you know this but I'm actually in love with Ikuto. I hide it most of the time but when I'm by myself he's all I think about. It;s weird, yes, and of course he hates me like everybody else. He would never have the same feelings for me as I have for him. NEVER. Never ever ever. I really want to emphasize that because it will never happen no matter how much I may want it to. Nothing I will ever do will make anybody love let alone like me. Realizing this fact I got really sad and my knees felt weak. I slid down with my back against the wall and hit the ground in a clumsy heap. I could feel steamy tears fill my eyes again. I wiped them away so I wouldn't cry. Now was not the time to cry. I can't cry now. Ikuto might hear me.

I sat there and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked out again with sad eyes. My bangs hung in my eyesight.

Suddenly I heard foot steps getting louder and louder. That meant they were getting closer and closer to me.

It was Ikuto walking closer to me looking at the pieces of salad that I had picked away from me. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap! What to do what to do...Ah! I could run to the other side of the rooftop and loose him. I stood up quickly to make my escape. As I was turning to start running something warm grabbed my wrist and I was stopped in my tracks. I could already guessed who it was.

Even though I knew I didn't want to turn around and face that person.

But I did.

I turned around swiftly and wide eyed to find Ikuto grabbing my wrist for a reason I did not know. We just stood there like that for a little bit.

_WHY THE HELL WAS HE GRABBING MY WRIST?! I bet it was because he wanted to make fun of me for some reason. Or maybe it was for making fun of his girlfriend._

Whatever it was, he was going to let go. NOW.

I stepped back and put all my strength into snatching my wrist away from his grip. I succeeded. Thankfully. I turned to start running again. "Hey wait!" His amazing voice yelled. But his voice had some anger in it. He was definitely mad at me for something but I didn't know what. I ran up to catch me and grabbed my wrist again. WHY?! "What do you want?! Let go of me!" I yelled at him. "No! I have to take you to the principles office!" He yelled just as loud.

"Why?!" I yelled. It's important to note that the whole time we were yelling at each other.

"Why do I have to go to the principles office?!"

"I don't know! But I came to take you there under the orders of Nikaido-sensei. And your coming with me whether you like it or not." He said a little less loud.

"Why should I listen to the likes of _you?_" I replied angrily and emphasizing the 'you'.

"Weather you like it or not I'm making you go there. So you can just follow like the little piece of trash you are." He spat.

"I am not a piece of _trash._ I am a regular girl. I am no different from you or anybody. I don't know why you people treat me so meanly! I never did anything to anybody!" I yelled and tears started sliding down my face. No matter how much I didn't want to I started crying softly. I glared up at him. His eyes got a little wide but then went back to angry slits. "Let's go." He said and pulled my wrist walking to the door of the roof. "NO!" I screamed and tried to snatch my wrist away but his grip gradually got tighter and tighter.

I started flailing my body. "Oh my god!" He yelled angrily. I didn't care that he was angry but I was _not _going to the principles office for something I didn't do. "You better listen!" He yelled. "Make me!" I yelled back. And to my surprise, he did. He stepped in close and let go of my wrist. His body was touching mine and my eyes widened. He bent down because he was a lot taller than me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and started walking towards the door. My body was squished up against his while this was happening.

I started flailing my body again, but no matter how hard I tried he never budged and never let go.

* * *

**Sierra: And there's chapter 1 of This You Should Know! Please Review and everything else! I love reviews and tell me if you like it you hate it whatever I'll listen! It's ok to criticize because that means I need to do a better job! Also tell me if it's too long or too short and I'll definitely fix it!**

**Amu: And thank you, for reading this! Please keep reading on because it gets a LOT more interesting!**

**Sierra: Yea, first chapters are always the hardest for me, but after that, it's just smooth rollin. **

**IKuto: I don't like the fact I called Amu a piece of trash...**

**Sierra: Oh Ikuto calm down, it was just in the script.**

**Amu: Yea well, that just gives me all the more reason to hate you.**

**Sierra, Amu, Ikuto: THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Your Stupid Ambitions

**Sierra: Hey again guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of This You Should Know! **

**I have to say, I thought it would be a little more popular but my dreams never come true do they?**

**No of course not. Anyways, if your reading this thank you so much! I love you guys that support me!**

**Please Please Please, tell me if the chapters aren't interesting or aren't long enough or are too long. I would so love to know!**

**In the meantime, you can read this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Amu,Ikuto: Sierra does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_~You're Stupid Ambitions~ _  
**

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

**X+X+X**

*Amu's POV*

_Recap..._

_I started flailing my body. "Oh my god!" He yelled. I didn't care that he was angry but I was not going to the principles office for something I didn't do. "You better listen!" He yelled. "Make me!" I yelled back. And to my surprise, he did. He stepped in close and let go of my wrist. His body was touching mine and my eyes widened. He bent down because he was a lot taller than me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and started walking towards the door. My body was squished up against his while this was happening._

_I started flailing my body again, but no matter how hard I tried he never budged and never let go._

* * *

*Amu's POV*

We walked down the stairs heading towards the principles office. Well, Ikuto walked, I was being carried _by _him. I was angry and wanted to jump and scream and punch him. And so, I did.

"Ikuto you big meanie let me go!" I screamed. I was banging my hands against his chest. "Let go!" I screamed more.

I was furious.

I wanted to wring his neck, but had enough self control to stop myself from literally killing him.

He just continued walking with kind of a blank face but you could tell he was angry. I started kicking my legs which in turn, started hitting his shins. My height compared to his, well, it wasn't even a comparison. He seemed to be the tallest guy in school.

I was still flailing my body every where. I couldn't contain my anger and of course, I was taking it out on him. I was still screaming and yelling and whatnot. His face then turned angry, just as mine had been.

"Amu!" He yelled.

I didn't pay attention to him and kept trying to get away.

"Amu stop it!" He yelled again.

"Make me!" I screamed. He stood at the top of the flight of stairs, hovering over the many steps below. He loosened his grip around me. Suddenly I knew what he was going to do. He was going to drop me. Just to make me stop screaming, he was going to drop me above all these stairs, where, I would surely break something important. My eyes widened as this fact processed in my head. I looked down to see the many stairs awaiting my fall. Suddenly I turned my head back. He then loosened his grip even more. I clutched onto his shirt.

"NO! NO NO NO! DON'T DROP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was terrified. I was so terrified I was even clutching onto him and shoving my body up against his even more. Again, his grip loosened.

"NO!" This time when I screamed I lowered myself enough to where I could touch the ground. I pushed my foot forward and caused us both to fall the opposite direction of the stairs.

We were falling when Ikuto raised his hand and grabbed the metal bar by the stairs. He clutched it and held himself up. He also grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

My eyes widened again.

W-w-w-w-WHAT?!

This isn't happening right now...please tell me this isn't happening!

Why do I have to be in this position?! It would've been better to just let me fall!

Somehow I came to the conclusion this was my fault. Of course it was. Your the one that ran off. Your the one that disobeyed Ikuto. Your the one that wouldn't listen. Your the one that pushed us back. Your the one that forced Ikuto to grab onto the bar and save you like this.

_'It's always you._

_It was always your fault._

_Nobody cares about you._

_Nobody loves you._

_Nobody will ever love you._

_You are alone._

_And that's how you'll stay._

_Until the day you die._

_You will always be alone...'_

No...

_'Until the day you die...'_

No...

_'You will always be...'_

No...

_'Alone...'_

NO!

I will not! I won't! I won't I won't I won't I won't!

I put all of my strength into my arms and flattened my palms against Ikuto's chest then swiftly pushed him away from me as hard as I could.

He stumbled back and hit his back against the wall of the stairs.

"Your so stupid!" I screamed. "I hate you! Don't you ever touch me again!" I screamed more. The tears that had been itching at my eyes for a while suddenly burst out and fell down my face. I turned around and started running down the stairs as fast as my legs would take me. I ran for as far as my lungs could bare. And as long as time still ticked.

It was absolutely suffocating.

This life of mine.

It was horrible. And I could find every reason to hate it. EVery reason to not love it. Every reason to not love _me. _

I had too many flaws, it would be impossible to count. I made too many mistakes that were impossible to fix. I've made too many bad choices, to ever make a good choice again.

So why try now?

Why stop my life as a rebel and fix everything? It was impossible anyways. Nothing I did could make me any better. Nothing I said could make me sound smart. No matter how many obstacles I go over, I never get stronger.

Day by day, I always get weaker.

Week by week, I always get sadder.

Month by month, I always get tortured.

Year by year, I always get left out.

Nothing will ever change.

Not now. Not ever. How was I supposed to pretend like everything was ok? How was I supposed to act, when my whole world crumbled beneath my feet? How was I supposed to feel, after a million tragedies?

Please, someone tell me. Give me the answer I've been looking for, all my life, and will be looking for, the rest of my life.

Because I know I can't find it on my own.

I'll always be helpless.

Everything I've ever done, everything I've tried to fix, everything I've tried to do, never got me anywhere.

Because this, is where my stupid ambitions got me.

_'Until the day you die..._

_You will always be alone. '_

**X+X+X**

I sat, under a giant willow tree, which was my second hiding place that I went to. I liked this tree because it reminded me of me, sad and droopy.

Not that I was necessarily droopy but, most of the time, I wasn't really peppy or cheery.

Not like Saaya.

Although I don't even know if Saaya would be put in that category.

She kind of just made up her own category. The mean preppy girl that everybody loves for making other people's lives miserable. Yep. That sounded like her. Sigh. The only thing is I didn't like to classify her in that category because I knew the person that she made fun of was me and the life she made miserable was mine.

I shoved my face deeper into my knees, thinking about that horrible girl.

I didn't want to though.

I was finally alone, where I could relax. Or at least attempt to relax.

The school had a very big school yard that covered most of it. It was amazingly beautiful, if you ever took the time to walk through it. My favorite tree was the sad willow, in which I was sitting under right now. Well, I called it the sad willow because weeping willow just doesn't sound right to me.

This tree just happened to be in the middle of the dense forest like school yard that was entirely compact with trees.

It was strange because this was the only weeping willow in both sides of the school yard.

Sometimes I questioned whether it was meant to be put here or if it was planted on accident.

If it was planted on accident then it would be just like me.

An _accident. _

Gaaahhh!

I was doing it again.

Why can't my mind just clear of all negative thoughts for once?

Stupid head! Work right!

I plopped down on my back and sighed deeply.

It was quiet, and the only sound was the faint chirp of the birds singing.

I loved it here. It gave me a chance to clear my head, I just had to stop thinking first. The grass was cool and soft, and there was a small amount of light peaking in through the millions of leaves. It spotted the ground, making some parts brighter than the ones right nest to them. When the gentle breeze caused the trees to move, the light moved around in the grass almost like it was dancing.

That was pretty.

I never really took time to admire things that much. Sure, sometimes I came back here and stopped and looked at the flowers along the way but never really took time to stop and smell the roses.

Even though I was sure their scent was beautiful.

I raised my hands and played with my hair that was entwined with the grass already.

It was soft and the odd color of pink mixed in with the grass fairly well.

I did stop by the small creek on the way here and dip my head in it. I know, it sounds gross but the creeks water is the clearest most sparkly water you'll ever see. The creek was surrounded by flowers and all plants of the sorts. There were stones that neatly outlined it, giving the impression it was professionally done.

So how was it that the school was so beautiful and clean but the kids that went there were horrible?

That made no sense.

What principle would allow such mean kids to attend such a perfect school?

I wondered what time it was.

It was after lunch, I knew that, but I didn't exactly keep track of how long I would go out.

Maybe a couple hours?

Probably less.

My last class was music, so I would probably make it to music.

Even though I wished I could just stay out here the rest of the day.

Where it was beautiful, and nothing was there to hurt you, and nothing was there to make fun of you. Where you could just do whatever you want and not get yelled at or told no.

Where you could be yourself.

I've longed for a place where I could simply be myself.

I wonder if there will come a day when I can ever visit that place.

I bet it was as beautiful and as amazing as the school yard.

Okay, now I was just daydreaming. All daydreams aside, because we know that's never ganna happen. For now, I should just rest and enjoy the peace and quiet for as long as I can. Because again, we all know that I'm never ganna experience it anywhere else.

I closed my eyes and sighed lightly and let my body un-tense.

"Found you." Said a husky male voice.

I immediately shot up and my eyes widened.

What was that? I looked around but nobody was there. Just me and the trees. And the birds and the bees. Okay. No rhyming. But seriously, who just said that? I franticall shot up and started prowling the perimeter of the weeping willow.

"Do you honestly expect to find me down there?" The voice asked. What?

It was coming from above. That meant...win the tree.

I looked up but still didn't see anything. OMG! What is going on?! Am I imagining things now? I suddenly got mad at the thought of somebody playing tricks on me and trying to make me look like an idiot. Okay...whoevers up there in that tree is ganna get it.

"Problems? Why don't you try looking." The voice spoke again.

GAH! This was seriously pissing me off. Who was up there?! And just who did they think they were?! That's it.

The person up in that tree is ganna get it one way or another.

I scanned the area for something I could throw and found a small rock laying at the base of the tree.

I ran and picked it up clutching it in my hand.

I slowly circled the tree with a plan in mind, keeping the rock hidden behind my back.

"Who's up there?" I asked in a curious tone of voice instead of the voice I really wanted to use right now which was my angry voice.

The stranger laughed.

Was he making a fool of me right now?

At least I was pretty sure it was a he...

"C'mon Amu. Don't you know?" They said.

No I didn't know. Wait...what was I supposed to know? That this person was going to get the crap beaten out of them when I find them?

"Who are you?"

"Find me."

GAH! I was seriously going to murder this person! What did they think I was trying to do?! I wasn't walking around the tree in circles because I found it amusing! How stupid can you get? Honestly.

I was getting tired.

This was supposed to be my relaxation time, but this a-hole was taking that away from me.

I got very frustrated and squeezed the rock in my hand.

"GAH!" I yelled and chucked the rock up into the tree. Honestly, I didn't know what I was aiming at, but when there was a silence and the rock didn't come back down, I got the impression that it was stuck up in the tree. Damn. But then there were small slapping noises.

_Slap..._Silence..._Slap..._Silence..._Slap..._

What on earth?

Then a boy retracted himself from behind the trunk with the small rock in his hand, throwing it up, letting it fall back into his hands, throwing it up, letting it fall back into his hands, and the cycle repeating several times.

There, stood that stupid idiotic boy that I told to never touch me again and that he was stupid.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

FUDGE!

Why?!

Stupid boy! He really is stupid!

He just like, killed me at the stairs, and now he's like, I don't even know. Was he really trying to mock me?

Why was he up in that tree?! How did he get up there?! When did he get up there?! I've been here the whole time!

Well, actually I stopped at the creek for a second but that shouldn't even matter. The point was! that he was up there now and trying to mock me or whatever he was doing. Wait...does that mean he's been there the whole time watching me? AHH! He was?! That little-(censored)!

I don't even know why I like him...He's just a jerk that's mean and clearly hates me.

Suddenly my legs felt really weak and I collapsed, falling smack on my butt.

Ow.

Ikuto laughed at me.

Grrrr.

SCREW HIM!

He then, with what seemed like no effort at all, jumped from a low point in the tree and landed in a perfect cat stance. Ugh! Why did he have to be so perfect all the time?! That's the only reason I like him obviously, so, why can't he just be stupid like I interpret him being?

Ikuto tossed the small rock towards me, without me realizing it of course.

It hit me in the head.

Ow.

...

"Nice catch."

(Angry alert! Angry alert!)

"You know what Ikuto?!-"

"No I don't. Why don't you inform me on 'what'." He smirked.

"Okay! Why don't I just inform you on how much of an ass your being right now and how much of an ass you've been your whole life!" I yelled.

Crap...I did it again.

I was supposed to control my anger...but I was literally about to kill him.

Instead of screaming my lungs out, I used a different tactic.

I picked up the rock and threw it at his face.

But it didn't hit him like I thought it was going to. Or what I hoped it was going to do. No. He just had to raise his stupid hand and catch it just as it was about to hit his face. Why?! I thought I was finally going to cause him harm for once! Stupid reflexes. He was as fast as a cat when it came to reflexes, even I knew that.

But still.

Stupid cat like boy.

"Now now, theres no need for that now is there?" He asked.

Yes.

Well, yes is at least what I wanted to say.

But instead I followed my gut and just shut my mouth because that probably would have been the better option a while ago before I burst.

Well, there's no need to worry about it anymore!

(sweatdrop)

Can I just like, die now?

NO.

Okay then.

"So what were you doing out here all alone?" He asked with a playful smirk clearly visible on his face.

Okay, so, he was just being mean to me and doing all this bad stuff and now he's acting nice like nothing ever happened? How on earth did that even happen? I mean, you can't go from literally trying to kill somebody to watching them in a tree and then acting like nothing ever happened. It just doesn't work that way! What a weirdo.

It was more like he's been stalking me.

"That is NOYB." I replied smugly.

"What's noyb?"

"Are you stupid? It stands for None Of Your Business!" I half yelled but tried to keep my temper in check.

"Actually, it is my business because I'm the one that was sent to watch you~" He almost sang the last part with a giant grin attached to his face.

Oh god.

Was he really being serious right now?

"You were not you liar."

"It's true. I really am supposed to find you and bring you to the principal." He replied with a bit of triumph.

"Why? I told you, I don't have to listen to you. And I am _not _going to the principles office so nice try Ikuto but you can just shut up now okay?"

"Your not being very nice to me." He said with a fake puppy dog frown.

"If you honestly think that's going to work on me then you can forget it."

"Well, I think we should go now. The principles waiting."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Mmmm I think you are."

"I think differently."

"Stand up."

"Make me."

Shit! I shouldn't say make me. I recalled the last couple times I told him to make me then regretted what I just said. This time it was either he made me or killed me in the process.

Then there were voices heard.

"Dude, I seriously don't know where she is."

"And you think I do?"

"You should."

"Kukai shut up."

"Kairi don't you know?"

"Tadase that's a stupid question. He's not some kind of hound."

"Shut up Nagihiko. You don't know where she is either."

"You don't either."

"Can you guys just shut up and quit bickering? You sound like husbands and wives." A girl voice annoyingly butted in.

"Ummmm...I think they might have found you." Ikuto broke the silence that had been lingering in the air around us.

"What do you mean?" I asked now more interested in why there were more people trying to find me.

"Well, someone saw you running away so they reported it to the principal and then he sent people to go looking for you to bring you back. And I wasn't the only one they sent." He said.

Well it would have been nice to know that earlier! If he would've told me earlier then I would have been home by now!

Grrrr.

Did he like keeping things from me.

Whoever told on me was seriously never going to hear the end of this.

Then my mind immediately went to Saaya.

She was probably the one that told on me. She wanted me to get in trouble. AGH! I hate her so much.

"Why didn't you say something about it earlier?!" I yelled.

He shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important."

How stupid can you get?! Of course it's important! Maybe not to him but to me it's the decision of whether I get into trouble or possibly worse or not. But it made sense since he hated me any way. There was no way he would have told me because he had no need to. He didn't _feel _the need to.

Sigh.

There's just no winning when your Amu Hinamori.

Did the entire student body just have to go looking for me?

"C'mon." Ikuto said grabbing my wrist and pulling me up forcefully.

"Ahem. Just what do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Getting out of here. With you."

My eyes widened.

That sentence.

With you.

With you.

With you...

I don't know why, but it triggered something inside me. Something that triggered my feeling of importance. With you. I don't know what it was with those to small words. It made me feel like he _wanted _to leave with me. But then again, I was probably just over thinking it. He would never want to be _with me. _He's with Saaya...right? I mean, 'with you', that only meant he needed to be with me so he could turn me into the principal. Not because he actually wanted to be with me.

Yea, I was just over thinking it. That would never happen.

Besides, I wasn't going anywhere with him dangit! Why won't he listen?

But my mind soon changed when the bushes nearby started to rustle and the faint voices that were heard earlier were heard again, this time louder.

He tugged on my arm a little bit as if asking if we could leave.

...

Well, I didn't exactly want to be caught by that large group of people.

And I could probably slip through the sights of Iktuo while he wasn't looking. I couldn't do that with a large crowd really.

"Fine." I replied, annoyed that he had finally won. My efforts to stop him were useless at that point.

Then without another word, he turned and yanked my arm. It hurt, and my feet suddenly started running to keep in pace with him. It was the only way to insure that he didn't tear my arm out of it's sockets.

Where we were running, I had no idea.

The only choice left for me at that moment was to just run behind Ikuto and wait until we stopped. Which was sad. I was the type of person that liked more options to choose from instead of just one. Guess it was a good thing I was a good runner. Otherwise we would have stopped a while back. But soon I was gasping for breath. Ikuto definitely ran faster than me. I was starting to have a hard time keeping up.

Then we suddenly stopped.

We were at the edge of the opening in the middle of the other side of the giant schoolyard. In the middle of it, there was a medium sized pond like creek. The one I dipped my hair in earlier. The water was very vibrant and beautiful.

The opening allowed a large amount of sunlight to reach in through the dense trees. The water sparkled so much it looked like someone dumped a giant tub of glitter into it. It was so clear I could see the rocks at the bottom. Almost like a swimming pool. There were the rocks again, that outlined it. There were lily pads spread throughout the pond like creek along with cat tails and lilacs. The grass around it was the brightest and most perfect green I had ever seen to be caught on grass. Everything felt so alive and welcoming. Like it was inviting me in. The type of feeling you get when you go to grandma's house. If you ever get that feeling when you go to grandma's house.

Then immediately my mind went to the thought of grandma's cookies and my stomach growled.

Why did I skip lunch?

I could be really stupid sometimes.

Everybody needs food.

But not everybody eats it because of stupid people like Saaya, that make fun of you if you lick a frickin sucker.

Ikuto started walking closer to the creek-pond and let go of me. He stopped and then just stood there, looking out at the water. It was only then did I notice the several rose bushes surrounding the pond like bodyguards keeping the trees away.

I was debating on whether or not I should go stand by the pond or not too. I didn't want anything bad to happen to me.

But then again, what did I have to lose?

I walked over to the pond and stood right at its edge. The water was mildly still, but it had those type of really tiny waves that just stayed in the same place all the time giving it a rough look instead of the perfect still water look. The cat tails and lilacs shook in the gentle breeze then returned to their original position. I caught myself getting to caught up in the moment, not being able to look away from the pond.

What was weird was that Ikuto didn't say a word, and didn't touch me. Just stood there, doing the exact same thing as me.

It made me wonder just how mysterious Ikuto was. He gave off the impression that he was bipolar to me. That's exaggerating but e was acting weird around me. Actually since today, we never talked before.

I knew who he was of course. I'm pretty sure he knew who I was since his girlfriend bullied me everyday. I never really looked into the thought of him really noticing my existence since I liked him, I didn't want him to think of me as the girl I was. The loser girl. I didn't want him to know that part. If he did actually realize my existence I hoped it was just him realizing I was alive instead of who I actually was.

I didn't like the fact of getting too close to people because I know better than anyone else how they can hurt you.

It was a depressing feeling really. I used to not understand a lot and I guess I still don't but I knew enough to understand the torturing feeling of pain. And pain hurts. But somehow I seemed to survive all of it. All of the pain.

It was weird because even though nobody ever told me to go through it I still did. Nobody ever told me I _had _to go through it, and I still did.

It made me wonder how much I valued my life exactly.

Obviously I valued it enough to want to live in hell.

Which was weird. Because I didn't know anyone else who would want to do that.

Most of them ended it right then and there. Because they couldn't take it anymore but the tought of ending mine had never even crossed my mind.

I never thought of that.

And even if I did, I still wouldn't do it.

Because I don't want to die.

I want to prove to people that I'm worth something.

Then I realized what I was saying.

I was telling myself my life was worth living.

Really?

Me telling myself that?

Usually it's counslers saying that stuff.

But that was true.

My life was worth living. So, who helped me realize it exactly? I don't think I could figure that out all on my own. But seeming as I couldn't think of anyone helping me, I thought it was all me. Just me.

I sighed. I can't keep track of everything that goes on in my life because frankly, that would be too much and my head would burst.

My mind instantly shut down when I felt a hand on my back. Before I could turn around the hand shoved my forward and I lost my step. I tripped on my own foot and headed straight for the water.

What?!

Then the water engulfed me and I started sinking in the somewhat shallow pond. And also like the idiot I was I opened my mouth because I panicked and water started filling it. Then I panicked even more. With my clear lack of ability to swim, I couldn't get back to the top. Then I saw something else jump into the water. The water created too many bubbles for me to see clearly but it didn't stop me from being able to feel two hands grab my wrists. It seemed like the thing was trying to pin me down, but instead just pinned me against the water, keeping me in place.

What was going on?!

It was getting very hard for me to breathe, considering the fact I was underwater!

I shut my eyes tightly as the figures legs entwined with mine and shoved there body up against mine. At this point, there wasn't a single spot where we _weren't _touching. And only one question lingered in my mind.

WHO WAS THIS?!

* * *

**Sierra: There's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! **

**Cliffhanger there! **

**I have a little note to share with you guys. Here it is. **

**READ:**

**So you guys may have noticed I deleted all of my stories except for this one, which is true 'cuz I did. You see, they weren't very popular and I don't like when stories aren't that popular because that means their not really good. Anyways they didn't get the preffered amount of reviews so I simply deleted them. **

**As for this story, if you would like to continue reading, then I suggest reviewing! Otherwise, I'll delete it. Also I would like to note this is my last story. After this one I wont write anymore. **

**So if it doesn't get enough reviews, then it'll be the end of me! Not literally but the end of my stories. I'm sorry if you were looking foward to those stories but I know most people weren't. **

**Anywho! Enough of that! I'm glad if you've taken the time to read this chapter! I hoped you liked it and found it interesting because to be honest I didn't know what to do. I was just randomly writing things down. Well, more like typing them but yea!**

**Also Im sho shorry I haven't updated in like 2 months! My laptop broke but I finally got a new one! So yay! I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update is. But yea!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

_**Animefreaksrock96  
Burakurozu-Black Rose  
kickasscutie  
XxshyxvampirexX  
ashly  
Cristal R  
Guest  
Raytou**  
**animelover1910  
****balabalanceh****  
**  
_

**_You Guys Rock! _**

**_Please review!_**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Substitute Principal

**Sierra: Yo. Back! **

**On with chapter 3 of This You Should Know. Thanks to all who reviewed! 31 Reviews! Yay! I sho happy! You seriously don't even know how happy that made me because honestly, I'm not that great of a writer. I really just honestly suck at it. But I love it so much that I just have to do it. **

**I don't know why though if I'm terrible at it. So anyways, thanks to my reviewers, you guys get to read another chapter! Weee! Okay so actually I had this chapter planned out to be chapter 2 but somehow it ended up as chapter 3. But it doesn't make that much of a difference does it? Well, you'll find out I guess. **

**I'll announce reviewers at the end again. Also there will be a couple other things at the end so don't miss em! Their important. Well, for now, happy reading!**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 3 **

_**~Substitute Principal~**_

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

**X+X+X**

_Recap..._

_WHO WAS THIS?! _

**(A/N: Eh, shorry for the short recap. I'm lazy right now) **

*Amu's POV*

Oh my god! Who on earth was this!

Ahhh!

God I don't even think I knew what was happening right now.

I slightly opened my eyes into curious little slits. The bubbles were still there, surrounding us. My hearing was muffled, so I couldn't hear practically anything. The hands that used to be grabbing my wrist slid up and the persons fingers slid in between the spaces between mine. The whole scene seemed like it was some wild dream, but then again, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Like it was something that needed to be caught in the moment.

Something nice and perfect. Something that made your heart skip a beat. Something that was so sweet and gentle. A moment where everything turned into nothing.

But what did I know? A moment like that has never happened to me before. The only time _I _ever saw those moments was on TV. Where they _make _the moment happen like that. It was so weird. How this made me feel like that. Especially since I didn't even know who this person was.

For all I know it could be some weird pervert stalker. But it didn't feel that way. Usually it was easy to tell when a situation was bad. And knowing me, I could really tell when those situations arrived. This however, felt so much different.

That's why whatever this person did surprised me.

Every movement it made, felt so real.

So gentle.

So perfect.

Then again, I didn't know a thing about perfection either. I was far from perfect. Even though they say nobodies perfect. There couldn't be a truer statement alive. Nobodies perfect. Of course nobody was perfect. I mean, if anybody were to be perfect it would be...

I don't even know. Who on earth was perfect? Was there even such a thing as perfection? Was anything perfect?

Not even people anymore, we're talking about objects. Could anything be perfect? Just absolutely flawless. If anybody or anything was perfect, I would love to see it. But wait...If something is perfect to you, does that make it perfect? If something you really think has no flaws, does that make it flawless?

If it doesn't, then what does it make it?

A walking work of art?

But arts not perfect...is it?

I found myself entering that questioning stage where everything needed to be found out. Where everything I said, was a question. The many thoughts running through my mind only added to the confusion that was already lingering there. The confusion on perfection, and the confusion on to who this was. My eyes opened a little more, as the bubbles gradually disappeared. In the corner of my eyes, I could see my own pink hair, flowing up and down and side to side. More than it would in the wind.

Then I felt _myself _being caught up in the moment.

That was not good.

Then the figures for head came in contact with mine. That's when all the bubbles were gone. All sound was blurred out. All movement had stopped. All worries were gone. All questions disappeared. All confusion now satisfied.

All eyes on _him. _

My eyes were still small slits, but they were big enough to catch flowing blue hair. They were able to see deep midnight eyes, right in front of them. They were able to sense our bodies touching. No. They were able to _see _our bodies touching. And for the last moment, they were locked on a straight face. Locked in luring eyes. Locked on pink lips.

Locked on _his _face.

His. His? Who's? Who was 'his'? Who was 'he'? Wasn't that simple enough to answer? Yes. Because I knew the answer. Only I did not want to say it. Say the answer. Because I simply did not believe it. Although, that was terribly difficult since it was true. I _had _to believe it. If I didn't, then I would be lying to myself, and lying to myself gets me nowhere. Even I knew that. So, was I still going to lie to myself? Yes.

Wait...no.

I shouldn't.

_Just say it. _

How?! How could I say it? How could I say his name?! I was underwater for crying out loud! But that wasn't it. I didn't have to verbally say it. I just had to think it. And how could I not think it? The name was always on my mind. Not only the name, but the person who's name belonged to. Yes. It was that same stupid idiot that had somehow gotten himself trapped in my mind. That same one I was looking at.

Ikuto.

_'Ikuto who?' _

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

_'Ikuto Tsukiyomi?' _

Yes.

_'Your lying to yourself again. Stop lying to yourself.' _

No. I'm not. I'm really not.

_'Tell the truth.' _

I sware I am telling the truth.

_'Liar.' _

I am not a liar! I am telling the truth! I'm not lying!

_'Why him? He's mean to you, isn't he? Isn't he?' _

No. No he's not.

_'Your not telling the truth. Wasn't he just mean to you earlier? Calling you a piece of trash? Right? I know I'm right. You know I'm right. Tell the truth. No lying to yourself.' _

I thought I wasn't lying to myself...

The straight face that stared back at me, somehow didn't surprise me. I mean, that's what we were all expecting, right? For it to be...Ikuto. Still...even so...Ikuto never ceased to amaze me. And this, what was going on right now, surprised me to no end. Why was he doing this? What were his intentions? Was he trying to drown me? Why was he so close? Why were his legs and fingers entwined with mine? Was there even a reason? Was he expecting a different reaction from me? What was he expecting? Something amazing to happen? Was I supposed to do anything? What was I even supposed to do?

_'Your lying to yourself.' _

Ikuto...

I may like you, yes, but...you don't even like me. You hate me...right?

Tears swelled in my eyes.

You hate me, don't you? So why were you doing this? What was this about anyways? Ikuto...it's getting hard to breathe. I don't know how much more I can take. How much more can you take?

Ikuto...

Your so...different. Your different from anyone I've ever met. Your weird. Although I don't think you are. I think you surprise me too much, to where I can't even tell my own feelings. Why can't you just tell me something? Say something that will give meaning to all this. Something I'll be able to understand. Because right now, Ikuto, I don't think I understand a thing. I don't understand you, or anything. Not even my life. Why?

Why was I getting all confused now? Just tell me what I'm supposed to do!

Nothing happened. Nothing changed. Not even our body positions. Not the expression on his face. Even though I didn't understand how, I started crying. Crying underwater. It was hard to tell I was even crying. My tears mixed in with the water. I felt like laughing, but the laugh wasn't out of joy. It was more out of frustration and confusion. A laugh I didn't understand. But that's okay, because it never escaped my lips anyway.

I wondered if I swallowed a bunch of water, if it would be enough to kill me.

But I didn't need to do that. I had a feeling that if I didn't get above water soon, then that problem would be taken care of.

But maybe...I was just a problem. It seems like that's all I was to people now a days. Just a problem.

God...What was with me? Why was I like this? Why did I cry so much? Why was I so stupid? Why did I cause everybody around me problems? Why was it always me? What was wrong with me? Am I really so stupid and annoying and selfish? What was my problem anyways? And why was I still asking these same questions? These same questions I've been asking for a while now. They haven't been answered, but I guess that's because people expected me to answer them on my own.

Yes. I was just a walking problem.

_'It's always you.' _

Yes. I know that.

_'It's always your fault.' _

I don't know how, but the tears flowed faster and more frequently. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to leave. Why couldn't anybody understand that? What was with people. Their all just too selfish. Everybody at this school, they're all just selfish brats!

_'Who are you to talk, you selfish annoying brat.' _

My eyes widened.

That's right...I was just a...selfish annoying brat.

My head dropped. Who was I to talk? I was also a stupid little brat that cared about no one but myself. I wanted nothing to do with anybody but myself. But, can you really blame me? Everybody I tried to get close to ended up hurting me. How was I not supposed to stay away? With everybody hating me like this, I'm not sure what to do. I just don't know how to react in a situation like that.

Then, after that, it seemed like everything happened in slow motion.

I didn't know how to act in a situation like this. I broke my hands free from Ikuto's grasp, and untangled my legs in the pressure of the cold water. It's not easy to move fast underwater or in water at all for that matter. I knew it must have been mean of me, but I kicked Ikuto away, and saw him flinch, which in return made me feel horrible. But I just had to get away. I noticed that the sweet sunshine that had been poking through the water was no longer in sight. My eyes were squinted as I was swimming up to the top. White creamy legs and arms moving swiftly in front and behind.

I was already out of breath, and the water in my mouth didn't help either. When my fingers finally broke through to fresh air, I could have swore I sighed in relief before my head was even above water. With one final kick of the legs, I burst forth with sparkly shimmering water all around, flying high above. Luckily, the edge was close, so I quickly grabbed a hold of it and pulled myself up halfway.

As expected, I coughed uncontrollably once the crisp air started sweeping in my lungs. Water poured from my mouth which I thought was gross, but I was so relieved to finally be able to breathe correctly it didn't even matter.

Shivers ran up my legs and the middle of my spine, causing a wave of shake to overcome me for a moment. I had already been dripping once that day, but I guess that just wasn't enough. Although it's much better to be dripping with water than food.

When it was pretty obvious I had had enough of the whole coughing situation, I started breathing heavily, letting the air fill me once again. How long had I been down there?

"What was that about anyways?" I managed to squeeze in between pants of breath.

Although I was still a bit worried. Ikuto and I had been down there for the same amount of time, which was a really long time, and he still wasn't at the surface. That's when the thought hit me. It would probably be better if I disappeared before his appearance.

I would go to that stupid principals office...

I pulled the rest of my body, well, for that matter just my legs, out of the water and slowly stood up. I wabbled to the side a bit for the lack of balance I was experiencing from the dizziness I felt. That went away soon enough and my balance was regained as quickly as it came. With one last sigh and one final last sharp breath in, I took off towards the schools building. But let me just say this, I was far from happy about it. So why was I doing it? I don't even know myself.

It didn't take long to realize why the sunlight had stopped pouring through the trees and illuminating the pond and fountain. There were thick ominous clouds covering every blue spot that used to overcome the brilliant big sky. The sun tried to peek through, but the clouds were too dark. I could already tell what was going to happen next. The smell of rain was already lingering in the air, and the air was already hot and sticky.

It made me happy at first that I had already taken an unexpected dip in the pond.

I mean, I was just going to end up getting soaked either way.

The first sign of rain, came with a small drop at the tip of my nose. The second on my arm. The third in my eye.

Before I knew it, it was already raining regularly, then, within a couple of seconds, it was pouring. Which didn't help the whole running situation.

With every step, my shoes splashed the water everywhere, soaking my already soaked loose plad socks. Should I even consider these socks? Leggings maybe? No. Not leggings.

Whatever.

I was close to the front doors, and determined to make it. When the loud crash of thunder and the bright shock of lighting scared me half to death.

_CRASH BANG! CRAAAAACK! _

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, then tripped.

Oh great...

My right foot slipped in a huge puddle that had already been created, and I fell smack on my butt. Yea, just my luck.

Instinctively my hand wove it's way around the wet mess that _was _me and rubbed where I had hit.

"Owww..." I moaned. Stupid lightening, you see what you made me do? You made me trip you stupid thing.

Grrrr.

I was already upset and this was just adding to the annoyance that was already full in my head.

Of course, because everything just has to happen to me.

When I looked up, I saw Nikaido standing in front of the front doors, perfectly dry, and smiling slightly.

He didn't say anything, but instead just stepped to the side and gestured in the direction of the doors.

_Huhhhhh of course. _

obediently, like I wasn't, I stubbornly stood up, brushing off that fall I just had like it was nothing. I made my way slowly towards the doors, but my slowness turned into sprinting when the second strike of thunder and lighting came. Nikaido only laughed, and I seriously just wanted to punch him in his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he had been waiting for me to get there, so he could take me to that god forsaken place.

_The Principals Office. _

**X+X+X**

I was sitting quietly in the principles office, legs crossed, resting on the chair I had placed in front of me. My arms were crossed also, and eyes closed. Nikaido had left, saying he was going to get me a towel to dry myself off. Because even though I was acting totally cool, I was still dripping wet. The principal wasn't in there either, so I figured if they were both going to make me wait then I would just go ahead and make myself comfortable.

It was peaceful surprisingly. There was soft piano music playing in the office, and no kids in the halls to be loud and obnoxious.

At least not yet.

Although I still couldn't get my mind off of Ikuto. I was still wondering if he made it out okay. And what that was all about anyways. It confused me to no end, which made me mad. I usually got frustrated when the answer didn't jump right out at me. Or when I had to find the answer myself. Which was like, all the time. I found that life doesn't just give you things on a silver platter like you want. You actually have to work for the things you want.

Which is also annoying.

And I never get what I want anyways so why even try at all.

Ahhhgg.

Where was that stupid teacher?

He was supposed to be back by now and I'm still dripping wet.

I wondered if I left right now how long it would take me to get home.

I just sat, waiting. And _waiting__._ And waiting.

When I heard the sound of the door knob reel to the side. I slightly opened my right eye, waiting to see a walking Nikaido with a towel. Thankfully yet un-thankfully, that's who I saw.

"Haha, sorry Amu. I didn't mean to take so long." He rubbed the back of his head like it really was an accident. Holding a bright white towel out to me, I reached and grabbed hold of the item that would make me dry. I placed it on my head and moved it back and forth slowly, drying my hair.

"So where's the principal?" I asked.

"Haha funny story...You see, the principal is gone today so he asked me to fill in for him when I can." He laughed.

Oh great. Just what I wanted. Why couldn't these people tell me these things sooner? It would have been nice to know that! Gaaahhh!

Even though I really just wanted to punch a wall, I held myself back and restrained from violence at the moment. I didn't need to get in any more trouble than I probably already was. Just my luck, I'd get suspended because everybody hates me. Actually, thinking about it, suspended means getting kicked out of school for a couple of days, so it actually wouldn't be that bad. Ugh but my mother would absolutely freak if anything like that happened. Damn.

Why do I get stuck with the sucky twisted life. Life, what did I ever do to you?

"Okay, moving on, why the he-" I started.

Nikaido looked at me with a warning stare.

Fudge.

"Ahem. So, why am I here again?" I asked innocently. Okay I seriously might punch something now.

"You are here to talk about the little incident at lunch you had earlier." He smiled nonchalantly. I knew it. Although I really didn't want to believe it. "Rigghhhhtt." I drew out the word, buying myself some time. "Look, I didn't do anything okay? It was all that stupid Saaya-"

_Knock knock knock. _The door made that sound. No. The _person _knocking on the door made that sound. Who, was _that? _

Honestly, who would be knocking on the door with the 'Assistant Principal' was trying to have a talk with the most annoyed girl in the world right now? I only realized how much I did not want to know the answer to that question when a mass of red hair popped in through the doorway and in stepped a petite Saaya.

Saw that one coming.

_BANG! __BANG BANG BANG BANG! _I mentally shot myself at least ten thousand times. WHY IN THE HELL WAS SAAYA HERE?! SHE WAS THE VERY LAST PERSON ON EARTH I WANTED TO SEE RIGHT NOW!

Ahhhhhhh! Shoot me!

_Okay Amu, calm down it's not the end of the world. Maybe she just needs something. Or something. Ugh, I really hope I'm right. _

The sound of the rain smacking against the window kept getting louder and louder.

Wow it really must be pouring.

I hadn't really been listening to anything besides the piano music for the whole time now.

The rain hitting the window was actually quite...soothing. Surprisingly. Usually things like that annoyed me. A lot. But the rain was different. The rain was soothing. The rain was clear and pure. The rain was loud yet quiet at the same time. Before I knew it, I came to love the rain.

I wanted to walk over and pull open the blue curtains in front of the blinds that were blocking my view of the rain. And soon came to the conclusion that was a bad idea.

UGH! Why do I always get so off topic easily?! Come on Amu! Pay attention to the girl you hate the most! Wait...no don't do that.

Slowly I turned my head and wide eyes to stare right in to Saaya's disgusting emerald green ones. It scared me so much to stare into orbs filled with such hate and anger. I wanted to jump up and run away when I looked into those eyes, but for some reason my hands only gripped tighter onto the chair keeping me frozen and glued to it.

I felt pretty pathetic. And I only looked as good as I felt. Wet and drippy, a mess. I looked like a sad wet dog that had been lost in the rain. And I probably smelled like one too.

To my greatest surprise, all Saaya did was smile sweetly at me and at Nikaido. "Hi Nikaido sensei. I came like you asked." She said happily and kindly. Oh, so she's ganna put on _that _face is she? Well, two can play at that game.

"Thank you Saaya. Please have a seat next to Amu." Nikaido only smiled back. Of course, someone like him would never be able to see through Saaya's facade. But I on the other hand, am so very much different, and can pick up any sign of fake-ness about her.

She paused for a moment. Immediately I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

'I do _not _want to sit next to _her.' _

obediently yet hesitantly Saaya walked over and took a seat in the red chair next to mine.

I growled.

Saaya smiled. "Well hello there Amu. Nice to see you again." Her voice showed so much lack of happiness and real-ness that it just oozed sarcastic. With every ounce of my strength, I put all of my will power into replying nicely. "Haha, it's nice to see you too Saaya. How was your lunch?"

Surprised her eyes widened.

Yea, that's right. You didn't know I could also play the game did ya?

"My lunch was fabulous thank's for asking! How was yours?" She asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't know because you spilled it all over me." I said in the same high pitched voice she was using and shot her the 'preppy girl' smirk. A small pit of triumph filled inside of me and I was pleased when Saaya's jaw dropped and her face showed complete shock.

"Okay that's enough of that." Nikaido said in a warning tone.

"Why of course Nikaido sensei." I replied sweetly before Saaya even had the chance to close her mouth all the way.

"Saaya, if you don't close your mouth you might swallow a bug." I said again with the 'preppy girl' tone of voice now.

She shot me a menacing death glare. I laughed.

"So, Nikaido sensei," She laughed it off, "What did you need me for?" Her tone of voice and expression showed that I had finally gotten to her. Yes!

"Well actually I wanted to talk about the little predicament that happened at lunch that you told me about Saaya."

Oh yea, I forgot the real reason I was here. It was to spill what had happened at lunch. Great. Wait...he just said Saaya told him about it. Why? Why would Saaya tell Nikaido about what happened at lunch if she was the one to get in trouble. What the heck? Just what did Saaya have in mind, and what was she planning to do? I suddenly turned afraid of the thought of her having an evil plan in store for me.

"Oh yea." She said, tapping a finger on her chin. "Forgot." She finished.

Forgot? What do you mean she _forgot? _Omg I was about to murder this girl.

"So, from what I heard, Amu, you were being mean to Saaya," Nikaido turned to face me in the principles chair, "and then you threw food at her. Not only that you also-"

"Whoa whoa whoa _WHAT!?" _I yelled and jumped out of my chair. "I did no such thing! Whatever the he-" Crap. "Heck she told you, was a complete lie!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Saaya. "She-"

"Amu! Sit down and stop yelling." Nikaido said firmly.

"But-"

"Amu." He said angrily.

Quickly my butt was replaced and I was sitting in my former position.

"Now, what exactly happened at lunch, _Amu. _And please tell the truth. I don't want to hear any of your lies." He calmed. Lies? What the hell was he talking about I never lied to him. Well, there was that one time...and that other time...and that- Oh whatever! That didn't even concern me the slightest right now! Clearly I needed to get Saaya and Nikaido's facts straight for them because they couldn't do it on their own.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened at lu-" I began but was cut off. Again. "Amu, let Saaya go first." He gestured to Saaya and she nodded. What the hell? Why did she get to go first? And why did he keep cutting me off?! AHHH!

"Yes sir. Okay so, first I was just sitting there, having lunch like any normal student. Then all of a sudden I hear somebody say that Amu has been spreading rumors about me. And I thought, what the heck? So I thought I'd ask Amu myself to see if that was true, if she really was spreading rumors about me."

Oh yea Saaya, well right now I'm thinkin, 'What the hell? Are you seriously telling this little cliché story to Nikaido right now?' Honestly, did she really expect him to buy that crap? I mean honestly, no matter how much I want to spread nasty rumors about Saaya, I know it wouldn't be worth my time anyways. Nobody would listen and I would just get made fun of even more.

Instead of saying what I really wanted to say right then, which was a nasty sentence with quit a lot of colorful words, I kept my mouth shut and listened to the rest of the unbelievable story.

"When I walked up to her, I asked her kindly if what I had heard was true, but then..." Saaya paused a moment and sniffled, although Nikaido couldn't, I could so tell it was fake. "She started yelling at me and calling me bad things. And before I knew it, she was throwing food at me. It was horrible! I just wanted to know what was wrong!" She cried. Literally. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

Oh.

My.

God.

Was Saaya even for real right now?

Because I was seriously for real about to beat the shit out of her right in front of Nikaido. What the hell kind of crap fake story was she telling? What the fudge was she trying to pull? Did she honestly think that fake crying bit was going to work? The whole thing was a lie! One giant big total lie! Not only did I know it, but she knew it as well! Yet she still continued to spread the lie longer and longer.

"Saaya, I'm sorry. Here, here's a tissue." Nikaido said kindly and handed Saaya the tissue box that had been sitting on his desk. She took it, and still sniffling, grabbed some tissues from the box and _fake _blew her nose.

I think I might vomit from her fakeness right now. Just how much was this girl willing to strive for attention? And how far was she willing to go to make me miserable?

"Okay Amu, why don't we hear your side of the story now?" Nikaido spoke.

"I would _love _to." I growled. Happy that I was able to tell him the _correct _side of the story, so very much angry at Saaya's sad attempt at telling him the _wrong _side of the story.

"I was sitting at lunch like a _normal _person when little miss Saaya here," I pointed at Saaya, "decided to come up to me and start bugging me for no apparent reason at all. And let me get one thing straight. _She _was the one that spilled food all over _me _and _she _was the one that was being rude and out of line. _Not _the other way around." I said, every emphasized word oozing with venom and absolute hatred.

I didn't say a word when both of them were left speechless.

"Okay then. Well, it seems we have two different stories form two different points of views. So, the only question is...which story is the right one?" Nikaido broke the silence.

At that moment I think Saaya and I were both thinking the same exact thing.

"Mine!" We yelled simultaneously.

I shot a death glare at Saaya and she just whimpered.

Nikaido sweat dropped.

"Okay okay, were there any witnesses nearby? Maybe a student that was close?"

"Yea the whole lunchroom stupid." I mumbled.

"My friends." Saaya spoke softly.

"What?" Nikaido asked.

"My friends. My friends were nearby when it happened." Saaya spoke louder.

"Okay well that will work perfectly. Where are your friends right now Saaya?"

"Well, Lulu's in Math and Rima's in Science. They were the only ones with me."

Shit! If Saaya's little possie shows up then I'll really have no chance in getting the truth across to Nikaido!

"Amu, did you have a friend by you?"

No.

No was what was true, but I kept silent instead of answering and turned my head in the other direction, looking away from Nikaido and Saaya.

_Friends. _

If Yaya was still here, Saaya would have no chance in hell of lying. Yaya never lost in an argument. I guess that's one of the other things I missed about her.

Nikaido picked up the black phone on his organized, yet full desk, or should I say the principles, and called what I suspected were the two rooms Rima and Lulu were in.

_So they really are coming down. _

It was quite awkward when he spoke and Saaya and I said nothing to each other, let alone look at each other.

_What a preppy snob. I can't believe she get's away with so much. And I hate the people who let her get away with stuff. I think it's about time she learned that, she can't always get what she wants. I know it might be hard for her to comprehend, having the small brain she does, but it's honestly something she should know by now. I mean, being in sixth grade, comes with a price. Much as growing up does. I don't think she knows that yet, but soon enough, I hope she realizes what a bitch she is to the people around her. _

Silently I looked over at Saaya, who's legs were crossed and arms folded in her lap. Her face was perfectly content on watching Nikaido. It was sort of blank, but then again, I can never tell what other people are thinking. Something I lacked.

_Something I lacked... _

Well, I lacked a lot of things. Self confidence, pride, strength, beauty...the ability to fill up my stomach.

Ugh.

When Nikaido hung up, I was relieved.

"So, Saaya, did you do anything at lunch to upset Amu at all?"

"No of course not." She said, smiling and putting a hand petitely on her chest.

"Were you spreading any rumors about Amu?" Nikaido asked.

What the hell. What crap questions were these?

"Zero." Saaya said, making a 'Z' with her finger in the air.

"Are you talking about the number of friends you have?" I asked in that 'sarcastically high' voice.

Saaya's head immediately shot to the side and a jaw drop had replaced her smile.

_That's right you little beep. _

"Amu, that wasn't very nice." Nikaido said with a puppy dog frown.

Saaya did an awkward little laugh and continued speaking. "Haha, Amu your so funny you know that?"

"Yea, I didn't really need you telling me." I remarked.

Her little jaw drop turned into a glare then and I smirked. Haha this was fun. Now I know she can't do anything bad to me since we're in the principles office.

**X+X+X**

Currently, I was sitting on a bench in the hallway outside of the principles office. Or should I say 'Nikaido's' office. Since apparently he was the substitute principal for the freakin day. The now soaked towel lay next to me on the small bench. Eyes closed, arms crossed, I sat wondering if it would be a good idea to just leave. Walk out the front doors and leave.

Unfortunately, like I had hoped, school still hadn't ended yet. It was only 2:11. Which meant about an hour before school would be let out.

In the office, were Saaya and her possie. Well, a small portion of her totally demented possie. Lulu and Rima.

_Tap tap tap. _

My foot tapped itself on the floor, from the lack of interest. I guess music had started now, so that means I'll miss it.

Who cares.

It's not like I was good at it anyways. I mean, who on earth would want to hear me play? Play my...

_Tap tap tap. _

The noise came. Only this time, it wasn't _my _foot that was making the sound. Somebody elses. Reluctantly, I opened one eye and scanned the area in front of me. No sign of anybody there. I opened the other eye and scanned the corners. A black shoe. Okay, that looked like my shoe, except not the regular girl socks. Black pants. Black pants with _lace. _

Fu-!

Quickly my eyes shut tight and my body stiffened. Please no please no please no please no. The footsteps passed, then faded. Was it gone?

I looked up, slowly, expecting to find the wall in front of me. Or at least the wall that was _supposed _to be in front of me. But no. What was it that I found when I opened my eyes?

Wait...what _was _it I found when I opened my eyes? I though-

"Amu?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I jumped up and yelled.

* * *

**Sierra: Soooo...How'd ya guys think of that? Was it awesome?! By the way, at the end there, it's Amu yelling, in case you didn't know. And yes I did mean for her to say her own name. **

**But you guys don't know why which is funny cuz I do. :P **

**Any who, I have a feeling this chapter wont get as many reviews as chapter two. Way to go guys! I'm so happy! 21 reviews for chappie 2! YAY! Guys, that honestly made me the happiest girl in the world. **

**BTW: **

**I was thinking about writing more stories. Ukno how I said I wasn't ganna write anymore? Well, I lied. I've actually been working on like, 12 other stories in my docs. But my old ones are gone forever sorry. But I have new ones! I wanted to get your guises opinion before I posted them, cuz as you know, I do NOT want to post stories that nobody will read or review on. **

**So what do you guys say? If I posted more awesome stories would you guys read them?! Tell me in your review or pm me! Also I came up with something that might make it more fun for you guys to review. In your review, I want you guys to put your favorite line from the story in quotation marks like "This". K? Example: "The footsteps passed, then faded." Like that! K?**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Animelover1910  
Rhyme13kh14Xion8  
StrawberrieJam  
Burrakurozu-Black Rose  
Midnight-angel1022  
PiNkGiRl0618  
15 fallen angel  
PantherLily1  
Guest  
Miki  
me  
Raytou  
Rawrsomesami  
ashley  
A Person  
Guest  
Ai Seikatsu  
Lovergirl  
lucylove  
Guest  
Shelli Matsu**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! PIE FOR EVERYBODY! **

**REVIEW**

**DON'T FORGET YOUR FAVORITE LINE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Why You Don't Buy Ice Cream

**Sierra: Yo. Back! :3**

**Last chapter was...sad. It was just sad. What a dramatic drop in reviews! It went from 11 for chap 1 to 22 for chap 2 and then 13 for chap 3?! I'm a horrible author! I'm so sorry guys I know I suck! That last chapter really was horrible though, wasn't it? I admit, I hated it too. But now, I can just start a different chapter! Yay! Also this chap is on a different day cuz 4 chapters is a lot to waste on 1 day. I'm tired of it!**

**So, here we go with chappie 4! Weee! I hope you guys like it! I'll work hard to make it interesting! I really will! Enjoy! Sorry if it's like, extremely long...**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**~Why You Don't Buy Ice Cream~ **_

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

**X+X+X**

I sighed looking up from my iPod at the rain running down my windows. The flash of lightning startled me, but I couldn't even hear it, for I was wearing headphones and blasting the music. Even though the song wasn't really a loud one.

It had been like this ALL DAY. Raining, no _pouring,_ as hard as it possibly could outside. I was expecting to do a little more with my Saturday, but then again, I knew nothing special was going to happen anyways. I was just going to end up staying in my room all day and only coming out for a snack every once in a while. Which sucked. I didn't expect the small thunderstorm the other day to have such a great effect on future weather.

Currently, I was on my bed, knees up almost touching my chest, and headphones on. I guess you could say I was wearing my 'Lazy Day' outfit. A pair of capree cloth sporty pants and a simple tank top fit for the occasion.

It's not like I was going anywhere so why bother putting on fancy cloths?

Although I wasn't doing anything, I was perfectly content watching the rain fall fast and listening to my music. All I wanted to do was be alone by myself in my room. What better way to spend your Saturday? Plus I had a great view of the weather.

The rain.

I actually really enjoyed the rain. I liked the smell, and watching it fall, and the feel of it when you walked outside. It was a melancholy feeling really, since I wasn't the most hyperactive person you'll ever meet.

So, sitting on my bed like this didn't really bother me. And I was warm and comfortable.

I guess I was just really happy to _not _be at school. I always appreciated weekends, and spent them doing what _I _wanted to do. Not what other people wanted me to do. That was even a bigger waste of a weekend than this.

Also, I liked to watch streaks of rain race other streaks of rain down my patio window. Even though my favorite type of weather was snow, if snow couldn't be there, I'd definitely have rain fill in for it.

My room wasn't lit, but it wasn't necessarily dark. The light that emanated from outside was enough to light up my room, but it didn't make it exactly _bright. _It was the perfect dim of light, and I loved it.

As long as nobody interrupted me, everybody was happy.

If they just left me alone, everything went smoothly.

I didn't notice someone was knocking on my door until the door itself opened.

But then again, nobody seems to leave me around do they?

I looked over to see who it was, and rolled my eyes making a 'kah' noise.

"Amu," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away," I said rudely.

He sighed. "Look Amu," he began but I cut him off. "Did you not just hear me? I said leave I don't want to talk to you," I looked back at my music then out my window, trying to ignore him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"What the hell makes you think you could just walk into my room? No you can't come in!" Who did he think he was? God? Well he wasn't. Sad enough as it was, he wasn't even close. He was probably the man I hated the most. The man I didn't want to see at all, the one I least wanted to see. The man that could easily ruin my good mood, and my Saturday.

He was my stepfather. _He _makes me wish my _real _father had never left in the first place. I absolutely hated him. Probably as much as Saaya even.

Despite what I had just told him, he walked into my room anyways. I ignored it, and continued looking out the window.

"Amu I..." Before I could continue to hear the rest of whatever nonsense he was going to tell me, I turned my music up more, making sure it was loud enough for even _him _to hear.

He walked over to me, sure enough annoyed of what I was doing, and took my headphones off. "Hey!" I yelled, and tried to snatch them back. "Give them back their mine!"

He reached them back and held one hand out in front of him, blocking my reach for the headphones. "Na-a-a," he waved his finger back and fourth. "You have to listen to what I have to say first." "I _don't _want to listen to anything you could _possibly _have to say," I said, retracting my own hands. "Calm down, I just wanna talk," he said, taking a seat on my bed.

That made me angry. With a grunt, I pushed the caramel-haired man off my bed with my foot. It was scary how much he looked like Nikaidou.

He fell with a clunk and rubbed where he hit. "Hey, can you just listen to me for a second?" He asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No way."

"Pretty pretty pleeeeaaaaasse?" He said, drawing out the word.

"Why don't I put it in words you can understand? NO," I said angrily.

"What if I said you could go to the shopping mall?"

Damn. He was ganna do it. He was going to bribe me with things that I couldn't possibly resist. And really, the shopping mall? I hate him! But...I loved the shopping mall...I didn't want to turn that down. Especially if it would get me out of this house. "Fine. What?" I asked stubbornly. I wasn't going to be nice just because he knew what it was that made me crack. What a jerk, he knows all my tactics.

"Okay, so here's the deal," he began, getting back up. "If you do some chores around here, then I'll give you some money and take you to the shopping mall? Sound like a deal?"

Wait...I was actually going to get to go?! Oh-My-God. Hell yes! "Depends on how much money it is we're talkin' 'bout here," I said, tilting my head a little bit to the side. "How much money do you want?" My step-dad asked. Hmmm, what exactly was a good amount? The shopping mall is pretty expensive. It's not like things were cheap there. To get just one outfit, it was at least like, fifty dollars. That's it! "Fifty bucks. No more, no less."

"Whoa! Fifty bucks? Don't you think that's a little much?" He asked in a wavering tone.

"No MORE. No LESS," I repeated slowly and loudly.

He sighed and set my headphones down on my bed. "Fine. But you better get a lot done. Do you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dear. Now would you please leave? Thanks." He rolled his eyes back. "Yes. Now hurry up and get your stuff done."

"I will just leave!" I yelled. He then walked to the door and closed it on his way out.

Well, now that he's finally gone...

I frantically plugged my headphones back in my iPod and shot out of bed, putting the headphones around my ears. Well, he was right. I was definitely going to have to get my stuff done. And hurry. Because there was so much!

First: Room.

I ran around my room like a crazy woman, picking up all the cloths and trash and unnecessary things and putting them in their correct places. There was a bit of extra stuff on my desk that I would also have to take care of.

Hmmm...I needed the vacuum. Luckily, I kept a small hand held one in my closet.

My floor wasn't _that _messy, so I don't think I need the full blown ginormous monster. Besides, the hand held one was much quieter.

I walked over to my closet, opened it, and pulled out the small grey vacuum.

Turning it on, I got on my hands and knees, and pushed the contraption all around my room, making sure to get every crumb I possibly could.

Which was sort of just, you know, a lot.

Once I turned the vacuum off and got off of my knees, they had turned red and there were carpet marks left on them. That always happens. Not even bothering to put the vacuum back all the way, I simply opened my closet doors and threw it onto a big pile of clothes. When it comes to cleaning, I guess you could say I'm a little inefficient. But I did get the job done.

Unlike some lazy people in this house.

I had only _just _finished my room and I was already completely bored with cleaning. Usually I get bored more into about my fifth chore. I guess I just wasn't feeling it today. But then the thought of going to the shopping mall and getting fifty bucks crossed my mind, and instantly I became a wild woman again.

I shoved my iPod in the front pocket of my sweats, and continued onto the bathroom.

Second: Bathroom.

Normal routine. I sighed. I really do hate chores.

I cleared all of the stuff off of the sink, being only my toothbrush and my brush. And some other...unecissary things.

I opened the two small cupboards below, and grabbed a yellow sponge out of it as well as the can of Commit. Well this didn't remind me of SpongeBob or anything.

Turning on the faucet, I sprinkled the commit in the sink and got my sponge wet. Before putting the commit back, I sprinkled some in the toilet as well. Then I put it back.

I scrubbed and scrubbed, the sink and the faucet, making sure to get every single stupid little opening and twist and turn in the stupid thing. I really detest bathrooms. Even the name of them sound gross. _Bathroom._ Why on earth would you want to name anything _bathroom? _Ew. Just. Utterly. Gross. I think bathrooms should clean themselves. Just because I want them to.

There was no way in hell I was going to clean the stupid bathtub. You gatta be on some serious crack if you think that's going to happen.

Even the toilet made me want to barf my guts up. God I hate bathrooms! Can you tell?!

I took the stupid toilet scrub and placed it in the stupid toilet and moved it to the stupid left and to the stupid right and up and freakin down.

With every move of the brush, my head silently repeated the words ew, gross, nasty, disgusting, revolting, vomit. Oh screw it I'm fudging done! I angrily pulled the scrub out of the toilet and placed it back in the thingy. Whatever it was. I flushed the toilet while looking the other way. Ew.

I took a wet wash cloth and wiped down the mirrors above the sink. Well, now that that's over.

Third: Sweeping.

The broom was downstairs in the kitchen. Ugh. That means I have to actually _go _downstairs. Poop.

Was that stupid fifty bucks really worth it?

Yes.

Crap.

I lazily trudged down my two small flights of stairs. F. This. Concept. Nobody better bug me while I'm down here or I'm ganna punch a wall. Well, not actually that was just hypothetically speaking. I wont actually punch a wall because it'll hurt. But I just said it because it makes it sound realistic. You know, adding to the mood? Okay, I needed to shut my mental babbling up. I was pretty sure by this point, I had already gone mental. Totally wacko.

I didn't bother to pick up my feet while walking across the kitchen floor. My step-dad was just sitting on the couch. A basketball game was playing and he seemed pretty preoccupied with his tablet. What a lazy dumb-a.

'Oh, why don't you just clean the whole house while I sit on the couch like a lazy butt and do absolutely nothing.' I imitated him in my head. Yea, that sounded like him. Sure dude, sure.

I glared in his direction but it's not like he noticed anyways.

I walked to the spot next to the fridge where I snatched the broom from it's place. I then started making my way back upstairs.

"Make sure you don't miss any spots," I heard my step-dad call.

You just keep your mouth shut. Yea, that's what I wanted to say.

"Whatever," I replied lazily. I reached the top and started sweeping around all the edges where the floor met the wall. That's where most things get caught.

Sweep sweep, sweep up all the messes. Sweep sweep, sweep up all the messes. Sweep sweep, sweep up my ass. God this sucked. I just totally wanted to be done already. For fifty bucks? My mind reminded me. Ugh. Fine whatever, I still wanted to be done.

I finished sweeping, which meant mopping was next. Great.

I trudged back downstairs and put the broom back next to the fridge. But where the mop should have been, it was gone. Where was it?

I walked over to my step-dad.

"Hey, lazy. Where's the mop?" I said, taking the headphones off.

"Your mom took it some where. Don't ask me," he said, not even bothering to look up at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jerk. Well, at least I didn't have to mop. That meant next was the dishes. Right?

Fourth: Dishes.

I walked back into the kitchen and over to the sink where I was expecting to see a pile of gradually growing dishes, but only saw a clean dish-less sink.

"Your mom did the dishes already."

Well that would have been nice to know...

Well, there was two things I got to skip. That means...

I only had laundry left to do!

Fifth: Laundry.

I ran back up to my room, excited that I was finally on my last chore. I was so incredibly close to getting fifty bucks and a free ride to the shopping mall! I swung the door to my room open and lunged for my laundry basket. Gripping both sides tightly in my hand, I ran back downstairs and down the small hallway where the laundry room was. I burst through the door, and ran over to the washing machine. I flipped the lid open and practically dumped the baskets contents into it. Grabbing the soap and pouring it in there, then slamming the lid shut and turning the dial thing to 'Large Load' then 'Cold' and last but not least 'Normal', I felt incredibly satisfied. All within the short time of...I checked my iPod.

Fourty five minutes! Ha! Score for Amu!

I then ran out of the laundry room to my lazy step-father and removed my headphones. I stood in front of him and beamed. He only moved things around on his tablet and clicked on apps and typed words until finally, bringing his eyes up and looking at me.

"Did you get all your stuff done?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied quickly.

"Really? Your room?"

"Yep."

"Your bathroom?"

"Not the tub." He shrugged and continued on with his question rant.

"Sweeping?"

"Check."

"The bathroom?"

"Yeppers."

"The dishes?"

"Weren't any."

"Your laundry."

"Just did it."

"Well, if you really did do all of that stuff, then I guess you can go," he said.

"Yes!" I yelled ecstatically, jumping up in the air and flailing my arms. Ha! I getta go to the ma-ll. I getta go to the ma-ll! That's right suckers! Amu Hinamori, going to the shopping mall! Everybody mark this one down on your calender and don't forget it! "Pay up," I said, holding my hand out, instantly stopping my wild happy dance. He sighed. "Get me my wallet." What was I his slave?

"Get it yourself."

"Do you want money or not?"

Without another word, I was already bolting towards the front door where he left his keys and wallet sit on a small shelf. I snatched the wallet from it's place and jumped the one step to enter the living room again.

Hyper enough?

"Here!" I said loudly, holding the wallet in front of my step-dads face.

He ignored it for a second but then relived me from holding it. He rummaged through it for a second then pulled out two bills.

"I only have two twenties, so you'll have to deal with forty for now," he said, holding out the two bills for me to take.

"Are you serious? Are you sure there's not a ten laying around somewhere?" I whined.

"I'm pretty positive. Besides, fifty is a lot. I even think forty is too much, but since you haven't been paid in a while I'll allow this amount," he put his wallet in his back pocket then.

"A while? It's been _two months. _Did you hear me?! _TWO MONTHS!" _I raised my voice. "You owe me _way _more than a mere forty dollars. So you better get you're butt up and walk to an ATM Mr or you'll never hear the end of this."

"And since when did I start taking orders from a bug?" He stood up and ruffled my hair.

"I told you not to call me that!" I shouted. "And don't ruffle my hair!" My hands went up to fix the pink mess.

"Well, are we going?" He asked.

"Going where?" I said a little too snappy. Since when did I become so catty?

"To the shopping mall smart one."

My eyes widened. "Wait! I can't go to the mall looking like..._this!" _I gestured to myself.

I wanted to go, but capree sporty pants and a tank top was not the way to roll. "It's embarrassing to go to a mall looking like this!"

"Do you wanna go or not?"

"Can you at least give me like two seconds to change?!"

"Mmmmmm...No. Now let's go."

"Fine!" I unplugged my headphones and shoved my iPod into the pocket of my pants. On my way out the door I grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over my head. My step-dad grabbed his keys and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the driveway, I put the two twenties in my pocket with my iPod.

"Where is my mom today?" I asked.

"Don't know. Work?"

"You don't even know where your wife is?!" I yelled.

"It's not my job to keep track of that woman!"

I slapped my forehead. What an idiot. I can't believe my mom married _him. _She definitely didn't have the best taste in men.

I pulled the handle to my step-dads black SUV and hopped in the passengers seat. He got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Great, now my hairs all wet." I said, trying to flat it down.

"Well that's your fault. Shoulda brought and umbrella," he said backing out.

"Whatever."

I grabbed a pony tail from my hoodie pocket and pulled my hair back. I wrapped the pony tail around and around and around until I couldn't anymore. I tightened it then took out a pink 'X' clip that my hand skidded across.

Oh yea...

This clip...

Slowly I pulled my bangs out of my face and clipped them back with the pink X. Sighing I laid my head back in my seat.

It was quiet the rest of the way, except for the radio playing songs.

**X+X+X**

"Do you have your phone?"

I sighed and pulled the pink flip phone out of my pocket.

"K. Call your mom when your ready. She'll be picking you up."

"Okay," I hoped out of the car and into a puddle where I made a splash.

"And try not to get my car dirty."

"Too late," I stuck my tongue out and slammed the car door. Walking to the front doors of the incredibly large building. This mall...I loved it!

I heard the car I had just exited drive off.

It's about time.

By all means, this was my favorite mall in the whole entire world. It had three stories, and it was so huge! It had all the cool stores and an incredible food court. It even had escalators!

Oh what a fantasy mall.

I happily opened the front door. Or at least one of them. It had like, ten. I was so happy I even had enough patience to let some people walk in before me while I held the door.

"Thank you."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you," they all said as the passed me. I only nodded and smiled at them. What friendly people. See, why can't the kids at my school be that friendly? And nice, and happy? Okay, so they were happy but they certainly weren't nice or friendly. At least not to me anyways. Okay! I am not going to think about all the stupid kids at my school at a time like this! It's time to enjoy myself! It's _ME _time! Do you hear that? _ME ME ME ME ME! _

I walked in after the people before me and my mouth widened in the biggest smile ever.

"WOW!" My eyes jumped from one store to the next. From one person to the other. To everything!

There were so many people, it was just a sea of humans all gathered in one place. It was great!

I cheerfully walked in and started looking around at stuff.

The small booths they had set up in the middle of the tall long hallways. The stores that made up the tall long hallways. The people what were filling the stores of the tall long hallways. Even the animals in the animal shop they had! Oh my god they were so cute!

I ran over to the giant glass windows they kept the puppies in. They looked so playful, and they were running around everywhere, toppling one another. My eyes however were captivated by a white fluffy Pomeranian. Those were my favorite puppies. They were so cute and so furry!

Omg, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

Do-Do you see how much happier I am away from school? Do you understand this concept? I did.

I continued my walk deeper into the mall.

Hmmm...let's see what do I want to go to first.

My stomach practically answered that question for me. It growled so loud I thought the people around me would hear it.

Oh yea...I haven't eaten anything today. I moaned. Fine I'll go get something to eat.

So that meant, next destination was: The Food Court!

On my way to the food court unfortunately I caught myself getting distracted various times by eighty bagillion different things.

First it was Clair's, then Deb, then Spencer's, then Hot Topic, then Bath and Body Works.

I practically slapped my cheeks. There was just so much!

Girls heaven right here.

The food court was certainly located in an odd spot. It wasn't exactly in the middle but more off to the east side of the ginormous shopping mall. Let's see, I'm on the second level so the food court is above me. Which means...I get to use the escalators! Or the elevator!

I quickly ran to the escalator that would take me above and to the destination I was headed.

I hopped on it and I'm pretty sure the people I totally just cut thought I was crazy.

It started moving upwards and I rested my back on the railing that was moving right along with us. But the fun part was over and before I knew it we had already reached the top. Also my stomach sent me a small message through a loud growl that it wanted food, and it wanted it now. Poop. Okay okay I'm getting there. I walked through the makeup section of the upstairs part until I found the entryway to the food court. Aha! Finally found you!

I practically sprinted into the food court like the idiot I was.

My stomach sent me another loud growl and I slapped it hoping it would shut up. It only rumbled more.

Okay okay I'm going!

Walking farther into the court, I realized I had to make a very hard decision.

What did I want to eat.

Well, there was Arby's, and McDonald's and Panda Express and-Okay!

Nothing really sounded good to me though. As hungry as I was. That is until I saw a Baskin Robins right next to Orange Julius. One word burst into my mind at that moment. ICE CREAM. Okay, so maybe two words but shouldn't Ice Cream be classified as one word by now? I mean, you don't say Ice-pause-cream. You say IceCream like it's one word. See? It should be one word.

I skipped over to the line that was gradually growing at Baskin Robins and looked at the glass case that held the ice cream.

There were many different flavors to choose from I guess, but one just happened to catch my eye. Bubble Gum. And the ice cream literally had bubble gum in it. OMG I WANT.

I pulled the twenty out of my pocket and waited for the line to move.

Ugh. I can't believe my stupid step-dad made me go to the mall like this. I look like a total freak. I look like I come from a poor family! Or at least I looked like I didn't care what I wore, which might I add, I do actually _care _what I look like when I go out. My mom always says it's stupid that I'm like that but I think it's perfectly fine to actually give a crap what I look like in public.

Unlike her.

Jeez, sometimes I really just don't like my parents. Blah I shouldn't even call my step-dad my parent. More like a lazy a-

The line moved forward and suddenly it was my turn to order.

"Hi what can I get for you?" I teenage girl with beach frickin blond hair said when I reached the desk. She not only looked like a freakin barbie doll, but she sounded like one too. Jesus are you serious right now?

"Hi I'd like a scoop of bubble gum ice cream in a waffle cone please," I said in the most annoying high pitched voice ever. Damn I'm starting to get like Saaya. But this chick had it comin to her.

"Right away."

Right away my ass...

I thought blonds were supposed to be slow. (a/n: no offense to anybody who's a blond reading this!)

She typed something into the cash register thing and then told someone behind her what my order was. The person walked over and grabbed a waffle cone then filled it with the delicious pink fluffiness.

"Three twenty nine please," the blond said.

Oh yea.

I pulled a twenty from the two bills I had and handed it to the girl.

It would have been nice to have a smaller bill to pay for things like this.

The blond threw it in the register and pulled out my change. She handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it.

"She'll have your ice cream in a second," she said, pointing to the brunette that was working with my ice cream.

"I can help whoever's next," the girl said as I exited the line.

What. Ever.

I walked over to the brunette and waited for my ice cream. When she closed the case she lifted it above the glass domane and handed it to me.

"Thanks." And before anything else could happen, I was already off licking my ice cream happily. Walking out of Baskin Robins I decided I needed a place to sit since I didn't exactly want to walk around the whole freakin mall looking like a fatty eating ice cream. I already looked horrible enough I didn't need to add to the pathetic-ness. As if I didn't look like a hobo...

Okay, so I didn't look like a hobo but I sure as hell didn't want to walk around with a pink treat held tightly in my grasp.

By the small waterfall they had in the mall were stairs, then a plateform, them more stairs that led to the bottom. I took the empty two person table by a giant plant they had laying around. Again, I continued licking my ice cream.

I was already contemplating through my head which stores I would go to first once I was done.

Let's see, there's...

My mind started racing through the places and naming off every store in the mall.

I looked around the humongo food court just because I was a little bored sitting and eating ice cream.

There were people, people, and more people.

My eyes scanned kids to old people to adults to teenagers to blond hair to brown hair to red hair to blue-

Wait...

Blue hair?

Who's hair would b-

HOLY FUDGING SHIT NO WAY!

My eyes widened as they stared at the back of a mass of blue hair.

The hairs master turned his head slightly to talk to the person next to him. The person had brown spiky hair. Then the blue haired boy laughed while closing his eyes.

_Oh my fudging god no freaking way this is not freaking happening right now! OMG. SHOOT ME! _

I stood up as fast as I could, but my foot slipped on the chair and I fell over with it.

_BANG! _

The chair made the loudest noise as it hit the tile floor. And I just happened to be in the weirdest position, holding myself up over the chair while also holding an ice cream in the other hand.

I could practically feel everybody's eyes glued on me.

Kill. Me. Now.

_My life is over... _

I looked up with very scared eyes. Straight up to Ikuto. Expecting to see his eyes on me. Expecting him to begin laughing. Sure enough, he _was _looking at me. And so was...Kukai.

Yep, I can just go crawl in a hole and die now. Because I seriously wanted to.

_Now he's really ganna hate me...And think I'm a total loser. NO! _

I actually _liked _Ikuto! I didn't want him to hate me like he already did!

Before my mind had any time to think, I instantly shot up, not even bothering to pick up the chair that had fallen over. I ran away from the food court as fast as I could. Why the hell was Ikuto here?! How long has that jerk been here?! Has he already seen me?! God just kill me! Especially in the outfit I have goin on. I didn't even bother to use the escalators on my way upstairs. I just ran and ran, until I arrived at the top floor. Oh, but the running didn't stop there. I could still see what was going on below. Everybody had gone back to their normal selves. But when I looked in the line where I found Ikuto, he wasn't there.

My heart raced.

Okay, maybe he's in a different line. I looked from line to line but still no Ikuto.

I. Am going. To die.

God, I looked like a total fatty running through the mall holding an ice cream in my frickin hand.

I turned my head around to see if I was being followed...mainly by Ikuto.

Oh.

Would you look and see who it was.

Ikuto.

And Kukai.

Running side by side, after me.

OH MY FRIDGING SHIZZ BALLZ! WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE FOLLOWING ME?! AHHHH!

I kind of had the sudden urge to throw my ice cream at them. But then again, I still wanted to eat it. But then again...I DIDN'T WANT THESE TWO HIGH TAILING ME!

Ice cream...High tailing...Ice cream...High tailing...Ice cream...OH SCREW IT!

I kept the ice cream in my hand while running. Although it was a mystery on why they were chasing me...I-It just happened so fast. Okay, that sounded weird. But like, all I did was fall then start running and all of a sudden I got these two running after me? Ikuto and Kukai. Yea, because Kukai wasn't the schools best athlete or anything. Gah! Out of all the days Ikuto could have gone to the mall with his athletic friend, it just had to be today. And out of all the times they could have come, it just had to be the same time as me. Screw. My. Life.

And then, a certain song started playing all throughout the mall. And it was _loud. _Songs at stores are never supposed to be LOUD!

**(Hot N Cold By Katy Perry)**

_You, change your mind_  
_Like a girl, changes clothes_  
_Yea you, PMS_  
_Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you, over think  
Always speak, cryptically  
I should know  
That your no good for ME _

I ran down the stairs again, hoping to lose these two, but with no success. They were fast, that's for sure. If I hadn't taken off first, they would surely have matched my speed already. I could hear then chuckling and laughing as we ran. F this concept!

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

I was already beginning to feel really tired, and for some reason my legs felt sore. Which was just amazing wasn't it? Wasn't it? What the hell store am I going to?! Where on earth do I go?!

_You!  
You don't really wanna stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really wanna go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

G-od. Yep. I was panting now. Crap. What was going on anyways? Whatever they were trying to prove...Whatever they were trying to do...I don't even know, but...I kind of-I kind of liked it. I smiled. This was-it was sort of fun. Being chased by Ikuto...the guy I like, it was interesting. I laughed. Haha this was great!

_We, used to be  
__Just like twins, so in sinc  
__The same, energy  
__Now's a dead, battery _

_Used to laugh, 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain, boring  
I should know, that your not ganna CHANGE_

Okay, so I was probably in the left wing of the mall, and that stupid song still blasted through the speakers in the ceiling everywhere. I was hoping it would have gone away by now. I ran into a store I didn't recognise. What was this? Dillard's? Ugh. Confusion. But still, I had to keep running. If I didn't, that would spoil all the fun!

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
__You're yes then you're no  
__You're in then you're out  
__You're up then you're down  
_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we breakup  
We kiss, me makeup_

Somehow I had managed to make my way out of Dillard's or whatever the hell that store was. Now I was...Oh great, I was lost. My only option: Keep running!

_You!  
You don't really wanna stay, no  
You!  
But you don't really wanna go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

Was this freaking song ever going to freaking end freaking?! Frick! But still...I felt my cheeks get a little warm, and for some reason I didn't think it was because I was running so much...

_Someone, call a doctor  
__Got a case of a love bi-polar  
__Stuck on a, roller coaster  
__Can't get off this RI-I-IDE!_

_You, change you're mind  
Like a girl, changes clothes...  
_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
_

_You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we breakup  
We kiss we makeup  
_

_You!  
You don't really wanna stay, no  
You!  
You don't really wanna go-o_

Okay, this was pretty much my last chance to lose them because I was literally going to _die. _Was there like, a water fountain somewhere...? Anywhere...? I got so desperate I ran into a random store, not even bothering to look and see what it was. But I was panting like a dog.

_You're hot then you're cold  
__You're yes then you're no  
__You're in then you're out  
__You're up then you're dow-dow-dow-do-down..._

The song finally ended, and I finally died inside. My hand was on my chest, feeling my heart pound against it. My breathing was still fast, but I was calming down a bit. That was a good sign...

At least it showed I was going to live still.

When I had finally calmed down all the way and removed my hand from my knee, I looked around the store I was in. Shit. It was the candy store. All of the fatty kids who have no life go in here. Because all they eat is candy. And that's why their fat. And here I was, standing in there with an ice cream. Because I totally didn't look like a fatty or anything. Pshhht. Kill me now. Please. Just please, I would like to end this day.

Everything had gotten so weird.

Getting ice cream, being chased by the guy I like and his totally athletic friend, running into a candy store.

This trip to the mall was supposed to be fun and...fun! It had turned out to be-

Wait...But that was...-

I then felt a small tug on the bottom of my athletic caprees. I shouldn't be allowed to wear these...

I looked down to see a small girl with curly pigtails and the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Hey miss!" She said in a baby tone of voice. "You're hair is pink! It looks yummy! You're so sweet! Are you candy?" She asked.

Huh? Did she just ask if I was candy? Isn't that obvious!? Of course I'm not-

Damn. I can't yell at a little girl. She'll cry. And that's the last thing on my list. Making little girls cry.

I made an awkward smile then replied as nicely as I could.

"Ha-haha," I laughed awkwardly, "Don't be silly. Of course I'm not c-candy," I waved my hands in innocents. A frown grew upon the girls face. "Y-you're not...c-candy?" She wiped tears away with the back of her hand. What?! I didn't even do anything! Crap crap crap! "Oh," I began, a look of pity on my face...and worry, "L-little girl, I didn't mean to make you...cry..." My eyes saddened.

"I-I'm really sorry...little girl..."

"Ami," a woman voice rang through the store filled of candy. It stopped the little girls tears also. She turned around and looked in the direction of the voice. "Ami, it's time to go dear," the woman's voice was gently and she had a bright smile on her face. "Mama!" The little girl yelled. She let go of my pan leg and ran in the direction of her mother. The woman grabbed her hand and started walking away. I watched, then the woman turned and only smiled warmly at me. My eyes widened a bit. I wasn't sure what to do, and only stood still as a statue. Then they were gone. What on earth was that all about? A confused expression took over my face. I felt something cold on my hand and realized the ice cream was dripping. Oh!

I held it up and licked where pink was running down the side. I ran my tongue up and around the ice cream so it wouldn't drip again. I hadn't licked it in so long, which was probably why it was dripping. But it tasted so good...

Then I heard some footsteps behind me, and two shadows appeared in front of my own. Hu-? I turned around to see a panting Ikuto and a fast breathed Kukai standing right behind me. They both towered over me, like two giant statues. And for some reason this surprised me and I jumped, and then slipped. Eh? I fell backwards and my ice cream flew out of my hand. N-

I reached back for it, which only made my body inch closer to the unwelcoming floor. It was going to drop...! Suddenly a black sleeved arm reached in front of my face and back behind me where my own hand was reaching, for the ice cream. The hand grabbed it, then I felt another arm loop around my back, which kept me from hitting the floor. I shut my eyes tightly, extremely afraid of what was going to happen.

After a small period of time, my eyes slowly opened. When they caught a mass of blue shiny hair and midnight eyes, they shot open, widening.

Yep.

Saw that one coming.

WHY?! Ikuto was holding me...and my ice cream! Damnit! Why does he always end up saving me?!

At least there wasn't a crowd around. We looked like we had just ended a spectacular dance and Ikuto put me in the most dramatic dip ever.

What a dip thong.

_'Shut up. That's not cute you brat.' _The voice, the anger, the sentence shot through my ears like a bolt of lightning. My eyes widened.

_'You'll never be a dancer. You'll never be anything. Just a lonely girl. You will always be...Alone.' _

I stared into Ikuto's eyes, which only stared back at mine.

They had a playful glint in them, and some parts sparkled in the light of the candy store.

Wow...I never really noticed his eyes. Their usually always covered by his hair or something, so I never actually got the chance to see his eyes. But now that we were so close...

Wait. We were so...CLOSE?! Oh man!

I reached my foot behind me and straightened my back so I could stand up on my own. My arms shot forward and pushed Ikuto backwards. He flinched, and a knot formed in my stomach. Oh I shouldn't have done that. I didn't like it when I hurt him. Oh, and he also had possession of my ice cream, which I wanted back. I was surprised there was even any of it left.

"W-," I began, "What are you doing here?!"

Ikuto regained his balance, but Kukai spoke for him.

"Is it illegal to be at the mall?" He asked.

I turned to face Kukai. "It is when I'm here!"

"Well sorry, we didn't know you were ganna be here. Why are _you _here," he threw the question back in my face.

"_I'm _trying to shop. Well, I _was _until you two dip-wads came along and started chasing me for no reason!"

"We weren't chasing you for _no _reason. There was definitely a reason."

"Well then why don't you inform me on what the reason is?!"

"Will you two stop fighting?! You sound like you and you're brothers Kukai. She's not you're brother, quit acting like she is," Ikuto interrupted our little conversation. I felt weird that Ikuto had just stopped us from fighting, and I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"We weren't fighting," I said in a small innocent voice, "We were simply having a loud conversation."

Both boys looked at me weird. Moving on...

"Anyways, why are you guys chasing me like a couple of mad men again?"

"Because it was interesting to see another person we knew at the mall. And plus, it's _you _so why not?" Ikuto said.

It's _you? _Just what the hell was that supposed to mean? I got the 'see another person we knew' part, but it's _you? _Was he trying to say something?

"Give it back," I said, my head tilting down. Ikuto looked at me with a confused expression.

"My ice cream!" I yelled, lifting my head. "Give me back my ice cream! I want to eat it!" I put my hand out, signaling him to hand over the coned treat.

Instead of doing that, he lifted it to his own mouth, and licked it.

My eyes widened.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I screeched.

My legs decided to move on their own, and I ran at Ikuto, intension set on snatching the ice cream away.

But what happened, was far off from what I planned on doing.

My foot slipped on a piece of candy that NO ONE had bothered to pick up, and fell into Ikuto. It surprised both of us, and Ikuto fell backwards. So, we both fell backwards. Me on top of him. "Ahh!" I screamed.

Ikuto's hand gripped my left shoulder, but his other one only gripped my ice cream. I couldn't do anything to help the situation, which was no surprise. When did I ever do anything right? When his back hit the ground, he flinched again, and that just made me feel like shit. Knowing _I _was the one that caused him that pain. Knowing it was _my _fault we fell, because I was clumsy and couldn't watch where I was going. He could have caught himself...if he would have dropped my ice cream. If he wouldn't have grabbed my shoulder to support me.

My hand was resting quietly on his chest, which moved up and down, slowly. I could feel his heartbeat under my hand. One of his eyes strained to open, while the other strained to _stay _open. But he was looking at me. Looking at _my _eyes. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I just fell on top of him for crying out loud! What was I supposed to do?! I was shocked, and afraid to move. But the truth was, I just couldn't move. I was looking at the person I really liked. I was on top of him. Which probably wasn't the best place to be at the moment.

"Are you two done yet?" Kukai complained, placing a hand on his hip. My eyes widened.

Ikuto slowly pushed his back off the floor, and my body raised with his. Although we were still sitting, and not completely off the floor yet. Where's the freakin store clerk?

_This, _is why you don't buy ice cream. I felt like crawling in a hole again. And then dying.

"W-!" My voice reacted on it's own, but it was afraid to speak. "Why didn't you drop my ice cream?!" I yelled, leaning into him, my face inching closer to his. "Why didn't you support you're _own _self, instead of mine!?" I realized why I was getting mad. It was because he risked his own safety for mine. When he could have just simply caught himself. But why would he do such a thing? He hates me!

"Because you said you wanted to eat it. You wanted to eat the ice cream," He said. For some reason again, anger built up inside of me. I clenched my jaw, and balled my fists.

_SLAP! _

I slapped the ice cream out of Ikuto's hand, and his eyes widened, It feel to the floor and the cone shattered and the ice cream spilled.

"Who cares about the ice cream?!" I yelled. "You got HURT because of it!"

Ikuto looked at me, but his eyes didn't show surprise. In a way, they looked a little sad.

He put his hand on my forehead, which was clear because of the X clip I used to put my bangs back. "You should really stop yelling," He said.

Huh?

"You're causing people to wonder what's going on."

My own eyes saddened. I felt like lifting my hand up and placing it on his. I felt like giving him a hug for causing him to fall. I felt like apologising for everything I had done. But I couldn't. It wasn't that simple. I just couldn't.

_'You are worthless.' _

**X+X+X **

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Yaya's voice rang through the phone.

"I'm totally not even lying," I said.

"You really saw Ikuto at the mall?!" She screeched.

"I don't think I stuttered. He was there!"

"And he ate you're ice cream too?! And you were on top of him?"

"Yes yes yes! All of that happened!"

"O.M.G! Amu it's you're dream come true!"

"Yea but it's not like he would ever go out with me or something. Omg but guess what? After that, he bought me another ice cream! Oh it was delicious!" I yelled excitedly. I loved the fact that whenever I talked to Yaya, I suddenly turned into a girly girl. Currently, I was on my bed, talking to Yaya obviously. It still hadn't stopped raining, but it was dark outside and the clouds blocked the moons radiance tonight.

"Your going to tell me that Ikuto would never go out with you even after he bought you an ice cream?!" She practically screamed through the phone.

"Well, he probably just did it out of pity because the little loser girl lost her ice cream. He's nice like that sometimes. But other times he can sure be a real jerk. I don't know what's with him really," I said, calming my voice. I ran my finger through the creases and folds of my pillow. I was laying on my stomach.

"Yea, why do you like him anyways? He's a jerk one day, then the same day he's all nice. But then he pushes you in a pond? Then chases you around the mall? And then eats you're ice cream, but buys you a new one. He seems really bi-polar," she said.

"He's probably on his monthly," I said. Yaya laughed.

"You're one to talk. Your not exactly the nicest person when it comes that time either," she joked, although it was true.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, yes dear. At least I'm not the clumsiest girl in the world who falls down stairs all the time."

"Hey, that was only once. It's not like it happens all the time," she said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Yaya said.

"Ask away."

"What's the _real _reason you like Ikuto."

My eyes widened. The real reason? Didn't I just..."Like I said before," she began, "Ikuto's not exactly the nicest person alive. Probably far from it. And he's really weird. I've never met a boy with blue hair and eyes to match. He even hangs out with Saaya. Our _enemy. _He hangs out with the enemy Amu, what's there to like about all that?" I thought for a moment. Most of those things were true.

He did hang out with Saaya a lot, but it's not like he hung out with her alone. Their groups always talked and stuff and ate lunch together. Ikuto was probably even dating Saaya. While he can be a jerk sometimes...

"Well," I began, "I guess it's because he's cute and stuff." I said.

"Really? Don't even go there. Just being cute isn't a reason to like somebody. You should like them for who they are, not how cute they are," she explained.

"Yaya, that sounds really cleche."

"Exactly. But it's true you know. If a murderer was cute, would you still like him even if he killed people?"

"No way!"

"Well then, why would you like Ikuto? He's mean to you, right? But he's cute. So really, your just doing the same thing as liking a murderer."

I thought for a moment. She was right...For me to like Ikuto...It makes no sense. But I wanted it to. I wanted to be able to have a better reason to like him. I sighed.

"He's just so mysterious."

"Huh?"

"He...He can be mean, but that's what makes him mysterious. At other times he's really nice I guess. Whenever I see him, a smile always lines my lips. I'm happy to see him, but then again I'm also scared. Saaya's a bully, and I don't know why Ikuto hangs out with her. He's not like her. That's why he's so mysterious. I just don't know anymore. I want to be able to like him. And I want him to like me too. But that's just another one of my fantasies I guess. It'll never happen."

"A-a-a, never say never," Yaya spoke.

"Okay, maybe if I was skinny and pretty and perfect."

"There you go that's the spirit!" She cheered.

I smiled lightly. Yaya's encouragements certainly got me going, but I don't know if that will be enough.

I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Amu I have to go, moms calling for dinner. Ugh, let's hope I make it through this meal."

I laughed. "Okay Yaya. I do too. Can't have you dying."

"Yea."

"K. Talk to you later."

"K. Oh, and Amu?"

"Yea?"

"You _are _perfect. Don't say you aren't." And then she hung up.

* * *

**Sierra: So, how'd you like chapter 4? Was it long?! 9,507 words! Hows that? I hope you enjoyed! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! And thank you my lovely friend SasuSaku4ever93! Loves you! **

**So, next update should probably be this month. Maybe, maybe not. These chapters don't type themselves you know. They take a while. So, just incase I don't update for a while, I'll give you guys a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading! **

**THANK YOU PEOPLES WHO REVIEWED: **

**PandaPuppet  
15 Fallen Angel  
Burakkurozu-Black Rose  
Animefreaksrock96  
animelover1910  
Midnight-angel1022  
balabalenceh  
D  
Amuto  
NightcoreAwesomeness  
Raytou  
JennyTsukiyomi7  
SasuSaku4ever93  
nekogirl017**

**Yay! Cookies for everybody! Thank you guys so much! I loves you all! **

**REVIEW**

**DON'T FORGET YOU'RE FAVORITE LINE**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Cat Fight Crying Fit Kiss?

**Sierra: Ello! I have typed chapter 5 for everybody! Are you happy?! **

**I was actually having a very bad argument with myself trying to figure out what I would call this chapter, but then finally my mind agreed on one thing. Read to find out what it is! **

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 5 **

_**~Cat Fight Crying Fit Kiss?!~**_

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

**X+X+X **

Ugh...back to school already. Just when I thought I had a break, it's already started again. I practically had to drag myself in the front doors and up to the classroom. I was so _not _happy. Back to school meant back to class, which meant back to Saaya, which meant back to life in hell. Which meant wanting to kill myself every time she so much as opened that stupid little mouth of hers.

Do...do you see that hatred I have towards her?

All I could think about was the upcoming event of lunch, which meant my escape for half an hour.

But for now, in this horrid classroom, the only thing on my mind was Saaya. Her horrible ugly dark side she seemed to show only to me. It made me wonder how on earth she just magically switched characters. Like she was two sided or something. For some reason, it was only me. All the time and constantly. It was only me. Yet at times there would be other people she bullied.

It's not like I payed attention to those people though. They were mostly girls anyways.

"All right class, take your seats please," Nikaidou said as he entered the room himself.

I happened to be in a very comfortable position with my legs up on m desk an my arms crossed.

"Hinamori, feet off desk thank you," Nikaidou said nonchalantly, walking with a book on his shoulder. I growled a bit but them took my legs and placed them on the floor beneath my desk.

I rested my elbow on my desk and put my head in my palm. Sigh, I could already tell class was going to be boring. Couldn't time just like, speed up?

Everybody listened quietly as Nikaidou gave a lecture about something to do with history or something. But, nobody paid attention to history anyway.

And that's pretty much how class went.

After class, however, was a whole different story. Sadly.

**X+X+X **

"Well well well, if it isn't Hinamori A-_muu," _Saaya teased as I opened my locker, trying to ignore her. That sort of failed.

"On our way to lunch now, are we?" She asked.

No, I'm just putting all of my stuff away so I can go take a hike. Yeah, that's it. I wanted to punch this girl so bad I had to grip my locker so my hands didn't act on their own and smack the shit out of her.

"Why aren't you talking, A-_muu?" _She asked.

I didn't respond. Mainly because I didn't want to get in a fight right now because I was already pissed. The last thing I needed was Saaya on my back. Weighing me down like she always does. Why can't she just disappear off the face of the earth? I would so love that.

I slammed my locker shut and walked past her, heading to the lunchroom like all the other normal kids that didn't bug me as much as Saaya did.

"Going to eat, fatty?" She commented as I was almost to the stairs.

It wasn't until _that _sentence when I went totally crazy on the woman. I whipped myself around, to see a grinning Saaya about to laugh her head off.

"What did you just call me?" I asked in a deathly voice. I tried glaring at her, but by that time she had already fallen to her knees laughing so hard. Anger built up inside of me. So much..._anger. _I _hated _her. Everything! Everything about her was horrible! Who on earth could like such a person?! She was the devil in disguise! What an absolutely horrible girl she was. I really did want nothing to do but punch her straight in the face. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen soon.

It was then when she finally recovered from her little laugh attack.

"Sorry, A-_muu," _she giggled.

"Would you just shut your mouth, Saaya? Or is that impossible for you?" I snapped. Her head shot up in surprise.

"I'm tired of you thinking your just 'Queen of the friggin' World' because you know how to piss a girl off!" I yelled. She didn't respond for a while after that. I thought I had finally gotten to her for a moment there.

"Why you..." She growled in a deep voice that meant I was about to get pumbled.

But then again, you never get to her, do you?

She ran at me with the intent of knocking me down. My eyes widened but I didn't have enough time to move or even block her. She completely ran smack into and tackled me to the ground. I flinched as we both hit, but she was the one that fell on top of me. Nobody was around, because they had all gone to lunch. And no teachers were ganna come, because they always ate in the teachers lounge.

Fu-

She smacked me right across the face without me having enough time to stop her.

And it hurt like _hell. _

"You bitch!" She screamed. She went at my face with those claws of hers, just like a wild cat. Her nails were sharp, like she hadn't cut them in a long time. She managed to get my face a few times before my own hands shooting up and fending her off.

Her friends stood there for a while, just watching this thing go down.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to get up and clearly failing. Her hands and my hands had a battle royal, and my hair flew in front of my face several times which blocked my good sight I had of her. Her face was of course angry. I don't think I've ever seen Saaya this catty before. Or this mean and aggressive. Didn't know she had it in her.

My cheeks felt slightly wet, but I didn't know why. Maybe she spit on me?

It didn't take long for my hand to accidentally fly into my face and get the liquid on it. It was blood.

Oh, of course she just _had _to make me bleed. I was very surprised at my own self on how calm, mentally, I was being. I was not physically calm in any way whatsoever. I was literally about to kill this woman.

"Saaya!" I screamed, slapping her on accident. Although I wanted that to happen so it wasn't much of an accident to me.

"You little-" She struggled against _my _will, and I struggled against _her _will. She motioned her little friends to come over and join, which is just what I needed. More catty girls trying to beat me up. Once, just once, this is the one time I actually wanted a teacher to interfere. Just this once!

Rima and Lulu walked over, who I knew more than well, and grabbed both of my wrists, slamming them into the ground. I flinched again. That hurt. Utau, who I did not know actually very well, only stood there and stared. She didn't bother join the fight. But who the hell cares! I didn't need her to. I was about to get beaten half to death anyway. Now that Saaya had nothing she needed to keep away from her she could directly hit me in the face.

She balled her fists up and raised on hand. There was anger in her eyes. In fact her whole face showed only that expression. But the punch I was waiting for didn't come. I looked at her and saw that she was trembling. Even if it was the slightest bit, she was trembling. Her fist didn't come down and make contact with my face. She held it high, but it never got low.

"Saaya, what are you doing?! Hit her!" Lulu said, slamming my wrist into the ground again.

Ow...!

But still, Saaya didn't punch me. Why? She looked afraid, like she really just couldn't do it. Like there was something holding her back. But, what? The real Saaya, the Saaya I know would have just went on ahead and punched me straight in the face. Especially since I couldn't do anything about it.

I don't know what the hell came over me to make me say what I said next. "Baby." Her eyes widened. Well, at least her expression didn't show anger. It was surprise that once again took over her face. But then the anger returned much too quickly.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Her hand finally came down, but she didn't punch me. She weakly slapped me across the face. But with enough force my head was forced to turn in the direction of her slap. My eyes widened. That _hurt. _Now I wished she would have actually punched me because that slap _stung. _I wanted to scream, but it wouldn't make a difference either way.

I looked up at her and she looked back down at me. But what I saw on her face surprised me a bit. She was _crying. _There were actual _tears _running down her cheeks and falling onto my uniform. Oh yeah great Saaya, just get my uniform wet why don't ya. If Lulu and Rima weren't holding me down I'd kill her.

"You..." She began, tilting her head so her bangs covered her face. "I hate you!" She screamed.

Yeah, I knew that. But why in the _hell _was she crying?! I didn't really do anything to make her cry! I barely landed a single hit. Which was actually pretty sad. Saaya shot up and started running away, down the stairs as fast as she could. Her friends only watched for the slightest moment before also bolting up and chasing after their friend.

"Wait! Saaya!" Then they were gone. And I was alone, in the empty hallway, lying on the floor like an idiot. Why? Because I just practically got beat up by Saaya. That didn't make me happy, but somehow it felt like a part of me had just shattered and broken into the smallest pieces. I felt so helpless and weak, and my face hurt so damn _bad! _Not to mention the fact it was bleeding.

Before I even knew it, I was crying too. Why? Why did she hate me so much? She would go that far...

And yet she was still holding back. She didn't even punch me. There was a part of her that wanted to, but she hesitated and wavered on that decision. I don't know why though. She had the perfect opportunity to finish me off. She could have done it. Yet, she didn't. She wavered to much. And still she won. At least that's what part of me wanted to think.

I didn't want to lie to myself. I knew she won. She had to have. I didn't win, did I?

_'You'll always be the same.' _

Was that so true? I had never even fought anyone before.

_'You'll always be weak, helpless, hopeless.' _

Maybe so...

_'Die.' _

I shot up just as the others did and ran off. My tears were the only thing that followed behind me as I ran. I hurt deeply, and that same pain wouldn't go away. My face still bled a little, but it had surely slowed down. I don't know. I just don't know anymore!

What was I supposed to do?! Tell me! Somebody!

**X+X+X **

It was windy on the roof. Just like it usually was. Maybe because it was so high up.

It was peaceful and quiet. I hadn't even bothered to go to lunch. I knew what was waiting for me there. A mess. Chaos. Riled kids, probably wanting me dead because that's pretty much what Saaya almost made me, but they wouldn't know that. The only side of the story they would hear was hers, and whatever she was about to tell them was wrong.

So right now the best place for me was the rooftop. But that's okay, because I usually go here. After I don't eat anything at all. I think that 'fatty' comment that started the fight in the first place lowered my appetite even more. If that was possible.

Currently, I was sitting on the roof, letting the wind blow through my hair. It felt nice after that little cat fight.

_Little. _

Ha!

Don't make me laugh.

Saaya nearly killed me.

Okay, exaggeration, but still.

My face hurt!

Badly!

And it was all because of that little...

AH!

Screw it.

I'm done.

Do you hear me? Done.

Although, for my first fight it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Sure I got cut up a little but same old same old.

Actually, that wasn't same old.

That was like, new present or something.

Whatever.

Can't I just be done with life? Please?

I wasn't sure if I should curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out or be tough and sit like a man not a weeping baby. Curling up in a ball sounded much better. Since when did I become such a baby? I guess I've just always been that way. Even when I was little...

I remember I always used to _hate _it when my parents fought. They never actually got into fist fights, but they definitely didn't play the little game of just having a loud conversation. They yelled really loud, and I always used to go in my room and slam the door shut. It didn't really make much of a difference, because I could still hear them no matter what I did. Even when I went in my closet with a blanket and covered my ears. It never changed.

And now here I am, finishing an actual _fist _fight with the girl I hate the most. How ironic.

I sighed as I looked up over the railing on the roof. There it was again. That beautiful perfect school that I always saw. If only it was really so beautiful and perfect.

"Yo," the whisper came right next to my ear.

My eyes widened and my head whipped around faster than it ever had before.

"Ikuto?!" I practically yelled. What?!

WHAT?!

Why was he here?!

Dammit, has he found out about my secret hiding place?!

"Sup," he said nonchalantly as if his presence was nothing.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" I yell-asked. Well, sort of.

"Eh?" His expression was as confused as mine was surprised.

"I said what are you doing here?! Why are you here?!"

"Um, because I want to be? Why, are you not happy to see me, Amu?" A smirk replaced his lips. Is he mocking me? Is he really trying to piss me off even more?

"You think your cute," I glared at him. He didn't budge, and that made me more angry. "Don't flatter yourself! Of course I'm not happy to see you, who would be?" I said, turning my head away from his. Although my cheeks were already that embarrassing shade of red they always got when something along the lines of this happened. _Oh, god, please don't look at me. _

"Most people," he said, referring to the question I had asked previously._ Of course... _

"Yeah, well, just so you know I'm not most people. So you can leave now if you please," I said, trying to get the message over to him I _wanted_ him to leave.

"I don't please."

I looked over at him, sort of surprised. He doesn't please? What does that mean? I asked the question mentally, but I already knew what it meant. That's why I was surprised. "Quite joking around Ikuto. I'm not in the mood," I said, turning around and resting my arms on the railing.

"But," he began, following my actions, "I'm not joking, so it's kind of hard to stop."

My eyes widened.

Frick!

Why did he always have to do things like this? BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! Stupid Ikuto! He doesn't know what it did to me when he said things like that!

Oh god, that sounded _incredibly _wrong.

Okay, I didn't mean it like that! I meant, like uh, it made me angry! Yeah! Haha, angry!

Dammit I hate this.

"Amu?"

"What?!" I said in frustration.

"Why are you up here?" He asked.

Good question...

"You don't need to know."

"Actually, since I found you up here, I kind of do," he defended.

"No. You don't. End of story."

"Okay, guess I'll just go tell the principal," he said and then I heard his footsteps start to get farther and farther.

"No!" My body reacted on it's own and grabbed his black sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. "P-please don't!" I begged. By now, that mild blush had probably turned into a red storm. But right now, I didn't need that god forsaken person finding out _anything _about today's events.

Ikuto grinned, "So does that mean you'll tell me?"

At this point, I didn't even have a choice.

"I-I..." But how should I put it? I didn't want to just spill everything that had happened between me and Saaya.

"I, umm, well you see...I always come up here after lunch!" I blurted.

_Crap... _

Now Ikuto knew, which meant the rest of the school knew, which meant the end of this.

"Okay, umm well it-it's not what you think! I uh don't come here _all _the time, I mean, ha, who would do that? I just, well you know maybe I needed a break from something maybe like Saaya because you know how she can be. And all those other kids I mean I couldn't just st-mph!" I was soon cut off by his hand on my mouth.

"I get it," he began, showing some sign of knowledge, "You're lying," he deadpanned.

What?!

Have I already been found out?! Already! But, I just said a couple words to the guy it's not like I...-

I grabbed his wrist and shoved him back. "Don't just shove you're hand in my mouth like that!" I yelled.

"I didn't shove it in you're mouth, I _covered _you're mouth," he corrected.

"Whatever! Same difference just never do it again!"

"Whatever you say~" he sang.

I tried glaring, but that somehow made me want to smile.

"Jeez," I said, turning away from him, cheeks already beginning to burn again, "Why don't you just leave?"

"I already explained that, it'd be great if I didn't have to repeat myself."

_I_'_m sure it would be... _

"Why are you so stubborn...?" I mumbled to myself. Clearly not quiet enough though.

"Because I want to be," he whispered in my ear like he did when he first appeared.

"Dang it stop doing that!" I turned around and yelled. He only smirked in return. "Creep."

"So, why are you here exactly?" He asked.

"Because I _want _to be, Ikuto," I growled.

"Somebody's angry~" he sang again.

"Shut up!"

He laughed.

I don't know why, but that stupid sound of his laugh made me smile. It _forced _me to smile, like I somehow had no choice. It was weird. And another thing that was weird was that he wasn't even being mean to me. Usually he's a butt-face but today he just seemed to be playing. Messing around with me. Okay, so the truth was he was never actually mean to me except that first day he even like, _looked _at me when I had to go to the principles office.

Back then he called me a piece of trash, but now he's not calling me any names or making fun of me or anything. Just what was going on?

Was he trying to get to e or something? Maybe he was in alliance with Saaya, and he was acting as a spy to see what I was doing. Or maybe he's trying to make me trust him so he could get close to me then ruin my entire life.

So, maybe not...But I don't trust him at all! Not one bit! I will never trust him!

"J-just so you know, Ikuto, it's not like this has made me t-t-trust you or anything. Nothings changed and t-that's how it'll stay," I said, eyes closed and head turned away. I tried crossing my arms to make it look like I was really serious but it was so clear how much I failed at it.

"Oh really?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Then what do I have to do to get you to trust me?" He whispered in my ear, his voice deep and seductive.

My blush went wild and I couldn't even begin to fathom what that little situation must have looked like.

"H-hey! Don't touch me!" I yelled, struggling against his grip. "Stop!"

"Nope," he laughed, "You're too fun to tease."

Tease?

Was that what this was all about?!

Stupid jerk!

I stomped on his foot and turned around and pushed him to the ground. He hit with a thump.

"J-jerk! Pervert weird alien stalker jerk! Weird little pervert stalker alien pervert weird-!" Then I accidentally tripped on my foot and fell right on top of him.

My eyes widened, and _something _just happened to find it's way to his.

* * *

**Sierra: So so so...How was that chappie? How long has it been since I updated? Like, 3 weeks, 2 weeks? I don't remember. Oh well! What did ya'll think? Like? Dislike? Weird? Horrid? Fluffy? Amazing? Bad? **

**Tell tell tell me! **

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm not ganna list the names because I'm lazy, but arigato minna! **

**Also I'm thinkin about doin a little fan of the chapter thing, if you guys are interested. It's where someone leaves a review, and whichever review I think left the most passion or whatever, will win! So basically it's just a cool little contest I have. Also, I'm thinkin the winner of each 'Fan of the Chapter' will get to choose a small scene in the next chapter! Wouldn't that be cool? XD**

**REVIEW**

**V  
V  
V**


	6. Warning: I Might Fall In Love With You

**Sierra: Chapter 6 already!? That's what I'm thinkin! I must be crazy, cuz I never update this early but for some odd reason I wanted to. So, as a treat for everybody sticking with me, I will give you chapter 6! How's that sound? Also, the results for that contest I had last chapter are through, and I might tell you guys who the winner is at the end, but I don't know. ENJOY! Oh yea, as for the title of this chapter...Does it make you guys want to read it at all? ;P**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 6**

**_~Warning: I Might Fall In Love With You~ _  
**

**By _TheRedStrawberriesBest_**

**X+X+X **

I stared wide eyed into those deep dark blue eyes. They only seemed to stare right back at me.

My arms and legs straddled his body. What was freakishly scary was the fact that my...well...let's just say _private area _was RIGHT on top of his. Our chests were deathly close too. But the thing that shocked me the most was our faces.

Our lips, were so so _so _close to touching, it wasn't even funny. I mean like, VERY close to touching. We were so close to kissing, which I had just then realized. But still, the gap between our lips never got shorter or wider. It stayed like that for a while, which happened to be the _biggest_ relief of my entire life.

It took quite a while for all of this to process through my head.

Wait...WHAT?!

TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!

My cheeks burned that embarrassing shade of red I absolutely hated, and my balance got off. Although I'm not sure how I had much balance in the first place if I was sitting on top of Ikuto.

And for whatever stupid reason, I couldn't move or get off of him. Why wouldn't my body move?!

AND WHY WAS IKUTO JUST SITTING THERE HE SHOULD BE FREAKED OUT LIKE ME!

Without closing or drawing the gap out more, his hand reached up to my chin and grabbed it.

"So, how did these scratches appear?" He asked, examining my face.

_Thank god...Oh wait, not thank god what am I supposed to say?! _I was speechless for a while, not knowing what to say exactly. It was a debate on whether I should tell him or lie about that whole event in the hallway. Hmm, what to do what to do. FRICK JUST SAY SOMETHING!

"My cat," I blurted out like an idiot. Not only did I look like one but I really felt like one too.

"You're cat huh?" He asked.

"Y-yeah..." I had to force myself to not look back into those eyes or I just might go crazy.

"So how is it you're cat did this to you when you didn't have them this morning?"

_Crap. _That was right...But I didn't think he would see me! Since when does he see me in the morning?! What am I supposed to say now?!

"Umm..." My eyes kept taking tiny glances back at him every so often. The silence grew, then broke.

"Umm? Do you not know what to say?" He asked.

_Not when you're holding my face like this! _

"Well, uh you see, I uh ran into my umm locker and yeah. Scratched my face a little."

_Well that didn't sound retarded or anything. _

"Oh, so now you're locker? I wonder how a locker can scratch you," he said, tilting my head to the side. The worst part was I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck, in this stupid position, with our lips still 1 millimeter apart. Dammit...

"Umm..." I ran out of lies to tell about my face being scratched. That wasn't good.

"So, wanna tell me what _really _happened?" He asked.

Not in the least. For now, I'll just have to avoid that question.

"Why would I tell you? Let go you jerk," I protested weakly. My voice was barely even audible because of how close we were.

"Just say it," he whispered, tilting my head to the side even more.

_No...If this continues I might... _

As if they already weren't close enough, our lips got even _closer. _If that was possible right now.

"If you don't tell me, I'll punish you."

"..."

What in the _HELL _did he just say?!

My eyes widened.

_NO! _

My hands shot up and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall on his back and lose his grip on my chin. I shot up also.

"W-what was that pervert?! Are you toying with me Ikuto?!" I yelled. He flinched as he tried to sit up.

"That hurt," he said, rubbing his tailbone. "You're not cute at all."

"I hope it hurt!" I yelled back. "Why'd you do that?! Do you know how weird that was?! You almost..." I couldn't bring myself to say _kissed _me so I easily cut off that sentence. "I wasn't trying to be cute with your face one frickin inch away from mine you little..."

He looked up at me expecting that one next word to fly out of my mouth. And it did.

"_PERVERT!" _I screamed.

What an idiot! I clenched my hands at my sides and stomped off towards the door. Somehow, Ikuto managed to ruin my lunch, make me fall on top of him, yell at him, and make me feel flustered all at the same time. Yes, so _very _much flustered I was about to explode. I'm sure if I exploded, it would be red too.

The _exact _color of my cheeks.

**X+X+X **

"No, it so wasn't." My hand ran down my face as my other held up the pink cell phone to my ear.

"Oh come _on _Amu, how was that _not _the absolute best day of you're life?" Yaya sqeeled. It hurt my ear a little.

"I don't call Ikuto being a pervert the best day of my life!" I yelled into the phone. Yaya giggled.

"I thought that's what you always wanted Ikuto to do to you," she said in a mocking high pitched voice that made me want to chuck my phone at the wall.

"Shut up!"

"Hehe, you yell because you know it's true Amu. You can't deny _not ever _saying those things to me. What were they again? 'Ikuto, oh how I want him to pin me down. I want him to kiss me and be as much of a pervert as possible. Oh, Ikuto.'" She intimidated that voice I used.

"Yaya, shut you're trap right now or I'm hanging up!" I yelled, my face already turning red just from the conversation.

"Hahaha! It's true Amu. You know I'm right," she teased. I stared flustered and angry at my wall, wondering if I should press the 'End' button right now or not.

I can't believe she was right. I _did _say those things, and right now I regretted it so deeply it hurt.

Yeah, it hurt all right. It hurt to listen to Yaya try to intimidate my pathetic voice!

"I can't believe you! I didn't sound like that at all!"

"Yes you did! You can't lie now! You sounded like you were in complete heaven whenever you talked about the guy. Truly, madly, deeply in _love _with him."

"I am not in _love _with him, I just like him is all. I don't even understand the word _love." _

Yaya was silent for a moment.

It was true though. 'You're only silent because you know it's true!' is what I wanted to blurt into the phone, but instead stayed silent as well.

"I'm sure one day you'll understand it," Yaya said in a heart warming voice. My eyes widened a little bit. She sounded serious but kind at the same time when she said that. Like it was a sentence that came from the bottom of her heart, all directed towards me. It was so sweet it almost made me want to cry.

And I can't believe that one single tear really did slip down my face.

"Oh Yaya, I really miss you..."

"Duh! You sure as heck better miss me!" She yelled and caught me off guard. I went from being the slightest bit sad to being back in that little weird reality we had going on. "If you didn't miss me, we definitely wouldn't be best friends now would we?!"

I had to hold the phone a couple feet away from my ear so I didn't go deaf. "Okay Yaya okay! I get it stop screaming into the phone you're hurting my ears!"

She cleared her throat, "Ahem, sorry," she said in a very business like manner.

"Yeah," I said, sighing and returning the phone to my ear, "you better be."

"Amu!" Someone other than Yaya called for me. Huh? "Amu come down here!"

It was my mom. What did she want? "Hey Yaya, my moms calling for me do you think you could hold on for a second?"

"Yeah sure, just make it quick. I'd hate to not hear you're lovely voice, Amu~" She teased.

"Yeah yeah." I lightly rested the phone on my bed and got up.

"Coming!" I yelled as I exited the room. It was only then I noticed I still hadn't changed out of my school uniform. At least my shoes were off though. It's not like anybody would see me when I went down there. Who cared anyway it was just a school uniform. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked, coming to a stop.

"Oh good, you're finally down here," my mom said coming out of the little space between the door and the living room. "You have a guest." She gestured to the walk area where we put our shoes.

A guest? What does she mean I have a guest? I don't remember inviting anybody over. I walked over further into the living room and looked where she was gesturing. My heart froze and my body stiffened.

"IKUTO?!"

"Yo," he said, a playful smirk dancing upon his lips.

Wh-what the hell?! Why was Ikuto here...In my living room...IN MY HOUSE?!

"Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Amu! That's not way to treat a guest, be nicer. Ikuto, you can come in." She smiled and led him into the living room. My heart fell all the way to my feet and I'm sure my mouth did too.

_That damn pervert weirdo stalker was never going to hear the end of this... _

"Amu, why don't you show Ikuto to you're room while I make some tea?" She suggested happily, pointing at the ceiling.

MY ROOM?! SHE WANTED ME TO BRING IKUTO INTO MY ROOM?! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?!

"Eh..." My mouth twitched.

"I'll be up in a moment now hurry!" She said, pushing Ikuto into me and pushing us up the stairs.

"Mom stop," I said breathlessly. This really wasn't happening was it? No, this had to be a bad dream. It just _had _to be.

_'But I thought that's what you always wanted," _Yaya's voice rang through my head like a nightmare. Crap. Screw it.

"C'mon," I said, grabbing Ikuto's wrist and running up the stairs. He stumbled to keep up, and I thought it was kind of cute.

_NO AMU! NO! _

I barged into my own room and slammed the door. I immediately turned around at pointed my finger at him, causing him to back into the door.

"What on earth do you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, think your doing at my house?" I growled.

He put his hands up in defense. "I only came to say hi. Do you really not want me here, Amu?" That smirk was back on his face. My blush began already.

"I..." I suddenly couldn't find my words. He grabbed my wrist which caused me to look back up at him.

"Also, I wanted to know how you got those scratches on your face." His expression changed from playful to more serious. He looked as if I didn't tell him something really bad was going to happen. Or he would beat the living crap out of me, either one. But still, I couldn't bring myself to look away from that gaze. Those eyes, those lips. I couldn't do it. Wait...exactly...I couldn't do it!

I snatched my hand away from his grip. "You really are a pervert aren't you?"

"Not really."

"..."

I sighed and walked over to my bed, where I noticed my cell phone still lying open. Crap, I couldn't talk to Yaya with Ikuto here. I quickly pressed 'End' and shut the phone. Hopefully Ikuto wouldn't notice it was there in the first place. And hopefully Yaya wouldn't kill me the next time I called her. I know how she got when I hung up on her. Basically she tried to kill anyone who hung up on her. It was kinda funny.

I looked over at Ikuto, who stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. He seemed to be examining my room, like it actually _interested _him. He wore a thin white hoodie with big gray stripes on across it. His jeans where light and they had a small rip every here and there along with a white belt with holes all around it. His shoes were checkered with green and black, and I didn't really think that matched his outfit but whatever. His hair was as blue as ever. Although I don't know why it really caught my eye. It was just hair.

Damn. He looked _good. _And here I was, still not even changed out of my school uniform because immediately when I got home I dialed Yaya's number as fast as possible to tell her about the days events. Now I wished I would have at least taken the time to change into some pink skirt or something.

"Cute." I heard the word escape his mouth. I looked up at him. I wasn't sure if he was finishing a sentence and I wasn't listening or it was just the word all by itself.

"Huh?"

"Your room," he said, "It's cute." Oh, he was talking about my room. Cute? I wouldn't particularly say it's cute, but it was comfortable. "Haven't seen pink walls since Utau's last room make over."

Utau? "What do you mean, Utau?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Utau, my sister. Hello, is anybody in there?" He asked.

That took a moment. "SISTER?! You mean Utau's your sister!?" I yelled, jumping off my bed.

"You didn't know that?"

"No! She doesn't have the same last name as you!"

"That's because it's a fake stupid."

"Why does she have a fake last name?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the questions?" Wait, what?

My hands rose up and slapped both sides of my head. "I can't believe this! You and Utau are siblings! Blood related! Family members! She looks nothing like you! Oh. My. GOD!" I'm pretty sure by that point my eyes were spinning. I was so confused! I didn't know where to begin with this! I can't believe it! But I regretted making the decision to freak out when I felt a little dizzy. I started rocking from side to side, and eventually fell forward, my eyes closing on their own.

"Oi!" Ikuto caught me before I hit the ground. My eyes struggled to stay open, or at least open in the first place. His body temperature was warm...and his hands were soft. Wait, what am I saying? Still, I didn't want to leave that hold. I felt a little dizzy. I don't know why. But Ikuto was warm, and I was a bit chilly. So I didn't want to stand either way.

"Ne, what's wrong...?" He asked.

I had a problem trying to say my next sentence. Even though it came out, it was a breathless "I feel dizzy..." It came out more of a whisper than a real talking tone. I didn't feel sick, just a bit dizzy. But this position was a bit uncomfortable. Yet still so warm.

"That's probably because you haven't eaten in a while. When was the last time you ate something?" Oh...when was the last time I ate something? I think it was yesterday...I didn't have any breakfast this morning...and I always skip lunch.

"Yesterday..." By then my eyes didn't even bother fighting to stay open anymore.

"Yesterday? Why haven't you eaten anything? Amu, are you listening? Oi," he said, shaking me. Stop shaking me...stop...

"Amu-chan, I have the tea made!" Suddenly my mom came barging in through the door. That alone was enough encouragement to shoot away from Ikuto and stand as straight as a pencil. "Mom!" I hurriedly grabbed the tray in her hands with two teacups on it.

"Arigotou!" I said then tried closing the door.

"Oh, wait..." She tried coming back in, but I wouldn't let her.

"Ja, mama!" And I slammed the door with my foot. I set the tray on my desk and sighed. That was so close...I can't believe I just spaced out like that. A twelve year old shouldn't have to deal with stuff like that...By that I mean fainting.

Ikuto stood up. "Oh, here." I grabbed him one of the small white cups and handed it to him. "Moms really good at making tea." I smiled.

He took the cup and looked at it. Steam rose from it, and blurred his face a bit. I watched. I wanted to know how he drank tea...

Ikuto closed his eyes and took a small sip.

So that's how he does it...! He closes his eyes? Hmm, I wonder if I could do that while drinking my tea. I turned around and grabbed my cup. First, watch the steam. The steam meant it was hot, so I blew on it a little bit. Then, I closed my eyes and put it to my mouth. I tipped it and drank. It was delicious! I tipped it farther for more tea, but since my eyes were closed I didn't get to see exactly how _far _I tipped it. I only realized when I felt something hot on my chest and stomach.

I took the cup away from my mouth and my eyes widened. "EH?!" I spilled it all over me! And even in front of Ikuto! OHMYGOD! How _embarrassing! _

"Huh, what's wrong?" he asked, peeking his head around my shoulder. He seemed to see it because he started laughing after that.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" I yelled. But it really did burn, and if I didn't wash it there would be a stain on my uniform. "Gah! Stay here!" I dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. I quickly wet a small towel and started rubbing the places where it spilled. Crap! This was so going to leave a stain! This tea has so much color to it. And it's so hot!

I needed to change and wash it. I would just-

...Ikuto was in my room. And my clothes were in there. Fine! I'll just tell him to come in here or wait outside my room.

I walked out and opened the door to my room. But I didn't see him. He wasn't there, where he was standing last time. "Ikuto?" I felt a small breeze and noticed the sliding glass door to my patio was open. My curtains blew lightly in the breeze. That's when I noticed Ikuto was standing outside there. I walked over and grabbed the sliding door.

"You seem to like my patio," I said, pursing my lips.

"It's nice out here. I wish I had a patio outside of my room," he said. He didn't even bother to look back at me. He just stared up at the night sky. When I looked up I noticed a whole parade of stars.

"Sugoi!" I ran out and stood right next to him. It was so pretty! All the stars sparkled, and the sky was a mix of black and a pretty dark blue. That means it was getting pretty late.

"Yoru," he said.

"Huh?"

"Yoru," he repeated. I didn't get what he was saying. You-

Oh! Yoru!

"Why yes Ikuto, it is night. Good job, you get an A+," I teased. I slightly scooted a little closer without him noticing. The wind blew both of our hair to the side. It felt nice.

That's when I remembered my shirt. Oh!

"Ikuto, d-do you mind staying out here for a second?" I asked, holding the collar of my shirt. He looked over at me.

"Sure, make it quick."

"Don't tell me what to do, this is my house you know."

I walked back into my room and closed the sliding glass door. Just in case, I also shut my curtains.

I opened my closet and picked out a pair of pajamas. It was late anyways, so why not. By now, I didn't really care if Ikuto saw me in them. I just wanted to be comfortable. And besides, he was leaving soon anyways. It's getting late, after all. I put on my peach plaid pajamas, and threw my school uniform aside. I'll wash it when Ikuto leaves.

Before I opened the doors again, I saw a small speaker sitting on my desk. It was my speaker for my iPod. Maybe if I played some music, it would make things better.

I put my iPod on it and scrolled to find a song. I got tired pretty quickly and just clicked the shuffle button. It always took it a second to begin playing.

I unlocked the doors and opened them, "You can come in now, Ikuto."

He turned around and walked back in. "Took you long enou-" He stopped when he noticed the music playing. I only smiled. Maybe he doesn't like music though...

"Anyways..." I tried to begin a new conversation. As soon as I realized what song was playing, I wanted to chuck my iPod at the wall.

**"Loves Me Not" by T.A.T.U. **

_I complicated our lives  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend  
I don't know why, I had to try  
Living my life on the other side  
Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do  
_

Ikuto didn't seem to pay much attention to it when he noticed the sheet of paper on my desk. "What's this?" He picked it up. I only recognised it because of the Mexican flag up at the top.

"Oh, that's just Spanish homework."

"How come it only has you're name on it?" Good question. Just kidding, I know why.

"Well, um, I don't really understand it. But it's so stupid! Japanese people shouldn't need to learn Spanish that's just stupid!"

"Need some help?" He asked.

"You didn't come over to help me on homewor-" I thought of the idea of him doing that with me instead of asking questions about today. "Sure."

_He loves me, He loves me not_  
_She loves me, She loves me not_  
_He loves me, He loves me not_  
_She loves me..._  
_I started blurring the lines_  
_Because I didn't care_  
_I started crossing the line_  
_Cause you were never there_  
_No where to turn,_  
_No one to help,_  
_It's almost like I don't even know myself_  
_Now I have to choose _

"Well, the first one, do you know what it is?" He asked. I looked at the paper.

"Baila...Hmm...I-" To be completely honest, I hadn't the slightest idea.

"Baila, means dance." He looked down at me, staring into me with those irresistable blue eyes. "Dance...?"

_I don't know what to do _

All to quickly he wrapped his arms around my waist, catching me off guard. My eyes widened. Eh...? We strode away from my desk to the middle of my room. He moved his feet slowly, and I was only doing it because I was trapped. Then I finally understood.

We were dancing.

"Baila, means to dance, Amu," he said. His voice was deep and seductive, and it sent chills down my back. He twirled me around, and my hair went flying, pink everywhere.

He was a tall dance partner...But for some odd reason I wasn't stopping him like I should have. It was kind of...fun.

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, she loves me _

Listening to the music, I wondered if it was true. Did Ikuto like me? I liked him...but he didn't know that. I wonder if he liked me...

Then I stopped spinning and his arm wrapped around my lower back as he dipped me. My head tilted back and my pink hair fell also. His face was right in front of mine. There they were again. Those blue eyes...

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me... _

"The next one, toca. What does toca mean?" he asked. I was speechless for a second. But since I really didn't know what it meant, I could whisper "I don't know."

All while, he never took his eyes off mine. And I didn't his. It was kind of hard not to. He brought his other hand up, and put his index finger in the center of my lips.

"Toca...means touch."

Touch...He was touching my lips with his finger. So either way, it was still _touch. _

_No where to turn,  
No one to help,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
Now I have to choose  
I don't know what to do _

I couldn't repeat touch because of his finger in my lips. Instead I stared wide eyed at the blue haired boy.

"The last one."

Oh, I remember. He was only trying to get me to remember the words. But, how did he know all of them?

"Besa," he began. "Besa means..."

I lost my footing even though Ikuto was holding me in the same dip. We both fell backwards.

You know, I've been doing a lot of falling lately. I flinched as I hit the unwelcoming floor. Ikuto straddled my body. His arm was no longer around my back, but keeping me blocked in along with his legs and other arm.

"Besa means kiss," he said. My eyes widened even more.

...kiss? I couldn't even bring myself to repeat that one. Wait...

Does that mean he's ganna _kiss _me?! No! That can't be right!

But still, Ikuto started leaning down. His face slowly getting closer to mine. His lips slowly getting closer to mine...

He really was going to kiss me! Oh god...! Would he go that far? Does that mean he likes me then? The continuing of the song made me remember that. Does Ikuto really like me?

My lips reacted on their own, and parted the slightest bit. No! Crap! My body won't move again!

_He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not  
She loves me, She loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not _

"Amu," the voice came from behind my door. Ikuto stopped.

"It's getting late. Ikuto should probably go home. His parents are probably worried," my mom said in a sweet voice.

Then she walked away.

I stared up at Ikuto still. He hadn't gotten off yet, but he had stopped coming closer.

My heart beat so fast I thought it might pop out of my chest. Ikuto was about to...kiss me.

Ikuto sighed and stood up. I still laid on the floor like an idiot. But I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Sorry for coming unexpected. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walked over to the door and turned the knob. That's when I found enough courage to stand up myself. "Oh, and also," he began, causing me to look at him, "don't forget what I taught you." And with that he was gone.

I watched as he left. When I was sure he was fully gone from my home, I walked over to my door and closed it then locked it. I laid my back against it and slouched a little bit. My rooms light was dim, and not much light shone on anything. The patio doors were still open.

I stared at the ground. My eyes were no longer wide, but instead they were sad. And I don't know why. Why was I sad? Was I...

Was I lonely? And what was that all about anyway? Ikuto almost...he almost kissed me...

My chest rose and fell with every breath. That stupid pervert.

_Dammit Ikuto...you're ganna make me fall in love with you... _

I realized what I had though earlier. What was this mess I got myself into now? I could only help but feel this was the start of something _very _hard, complicated, and difficult.

Oh boy...

_She loves me, She loves me not_  
_Loves me not... _

* * *

**Sierra: Hehe...so, they never actually kissed if you guys were wandering. ;P I tricked ya last chapter. Hehe. Well, next chapter will be out soon I can tell you that. Also, I hope you listen to the song while reading. It sets the mood better. Well anyways, bye for now! I hope you all enjoyed the chappie and thanks for last chapters reviewers and all my reviewers in general! Heart you all! c: (Also Yoru means NIGHT if you guys didn't catch on)**

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	7. This Sad Sound

**Sierra: There is another chapter to this story? Really?! XD Yes my good friends, there is a continuation with chapter 7 of This You Should Know! I can't believe we're already at chappie 7! That's a lot for me! I've never had a story go this far before! Let alone a story this popular before! Although I know it's not as popular as REALLY popular stories. I wish it were DX Anyways, here's a new chapter 7 for all of my fans! I always seem to get new fans every chapter! Thanks everybody!**

**XX**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 7**

**_~This Sad Sound~_**

**By **_**TheRedStrawberriesBest**_

**X+X+X**

It _definitely _wasn't hard to get over. I mean, that's what I tried to tell myself. It looked so easy. Why was I so scared?

Come on, just do it! You can do it…you can do—

No! You can't do it!

Dammit!

I was mentally panicking while looking at the stupid hurdle. I really couldn't jump over it. It was too tall! I couldn't jump over something so high! The damn thing was like, up to my waist. Stupid P.E. I hated it. I hated it so, _SO_ much. P.E. could gladly go die in a rotting hole. And I would absolutely not give a shit. Why did we have to have Physical Enhancement again? I was perfectly fit enough. I didn't need to jump over a hurdle.

Really, that was gay.

What was most embarrassing was that most other people could do it, and I couldn't. Somehow I always managed to avoid having to do things I couldn't do. Like just hangin' out in the back of the line or hiding somewhere.

"Next!" Nikaidou blew his whistle.

Oh well just great…now I get to go make a fool of myself.

I stood at the front of the line, trying to ready myself for the hurdle. Key word: _Trying. _My lack of confidence in myself surprised even me. Well, kind of. I really didn't believe in myself at all. At _all. _I wished I could just run it and have it be perfectly flawless. Oh yeah, nothing was perfect. And nothing was flawless. Technically they were the same thing. Right?

Okay I seriously had to run this thing or I would be a dead man. Or woman. What? Whatever! Just go Amu!

I started running at the hurdle before I could get too scared. Sometimes that happened. A weird feeling grew in the depths of my stomach. I felt excited but nervous at the same time.

"Hop…step…" Saaya started calling out as I was running towards the hurdle. "Fail!" she yelled right as I jumped over it.

Unfortunately Saaya got to see exactly what she wanted. My foot caught on the top of the hurdle and I fell forward. The thing I really wanted to do then was yell 'Fuck you' but I thought it was best to keep that comment to myself.

I landed in the dry dirt of the track.

Saaya burst out laughing. "Nice going Amu!"

I was angrier then I was humiliated at that moment. I decided to just ignore her and get up like my complete fail was nothing. Even though it almost wanted to make me laugh. _Almost. _Failing wasn't exactly something I liked to do but I thought it was funny when other people did it. The thing that wasn't funny was when other people _made _you fail. It was uncool and unnecessary. Like Saaya, but I'm sure she could say the same thing about me.

Hmmm, someone I hate? Saaya. Definitely Saaya. Oh, and A-

"Okay head back to the locker rooms!" Nikaidou yelled.

Thank frickin god! It was about time P.E. ended.

I dashed towards the school faster then I could ever sprint the hundred meter.

I had to keep myself away from Saaya. Why? Because I was about to punch her in the face. Literally. Probably even more violent actions too. I hated her. I _HATED_ her. I mean I _really _hated her. And I hated myself for hating her. Why? I had no frickin idea. I just hated myself. Always. I would always continue to hate and hate and hate. I wish I could stop hating. I wish I could love. But what was there to love?

The doorknob that let me in the school? The walls that separated Saaya and I? Iku-

What?! No. No no no no _no._

N.

O.

As in like, _SO,_ so no. Not. Never. Negative. Negatory. As if. Not possible. Absolutely _not_. By no means. Not at all. Nix. Notta. Nope.

Okay, I was gonna punch _myself_ in the face before I got around to Saaya.

I ran to my clothes that were carelessly strewn throughout my small locker, grabbing them and throwing them out on the floor. Then I started undressing, not caring all the other girls were just then passing by. First came off my shirt, my shoes, my socks, shorts. First came on my skirt, my shirt, tie, leggings, shoes, overcoat.

But there was something I noticed when I was still half naked. My stomach was so much skinnier now than when the year started. _Before _Saaya called me fat. Probably because I always ate suckers with Yaya then. But now it was barely even there. My legs had gotten skinnier too. They didn't jiggle as much when I walked. And I could lap my fingers around my wrist way more than I ever could. I never noticed the changes in my body. It kind of scared me but I also liked it.

I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I wanted to be skinny, but not anorexic. I wanted to be pretty, but not a prep. I wanted to be...perfect. Couldn't I just be perfect? If not eating was continuously making me skinnier, then I would continue to not it. If that was what it took to be perfect, I would do anything.

I pulled the ponytail out of my hair and let it lapse around my shoulders. It was messy but who cared? Oh, that's right. Nobody.

I sauntered over to the bathroom and checked my frail appearance in the mirror. My honey golden eyes brought out the light peach color of my thin face. My lips were a light pink that reminded me of my blush.

My blush was embarrassing. I didn't like it when I blushed. But the only time I blushed was when I was with...Ikuto.

That stupid boy kept weaving his way into my head! God I hated it! All the time, everyday it was always Ikuto this and Ikuto that.

_Why can't my mind focus on anything else for once? Like, like ice cream or something. Or even Saaya._

_Wait. No I take that back I never want to think about Saaya._ _Hell I would rather have Ikuto on my mind than Saaya._

I rinsed my hands off in warm water then dried them with the stiff paper towel beside the sink.

I walked out of the bathroom only to be stopped by you know who.

Saaya.

"Checking your ugly self out in the mirror?" she said, examining her nails. I glared at her, not wanting to deal with her.

"I'm not interested in any or your remarks Saaya," I said, twirling my own hair.

"Really? That's funny because I'm not interested in any of your comments."

"Then I guess we have nothing to say to each other," I informed her. I started to walk out of the bathroom but she stopped be, holding one hand up in my face. I smacked it away. "What are you doing? Get out of my way."

"No can do Ms. Pink hair," she said, smiling crookedly at me.

It honestly freaked me out a little but I really could have cared less at that moment. I would've really liked her to move her skinny little ass so I could get through. But no, Saaya wouldn't do something that nice. Not to me. Why? Um, duh. Because she hated me too. The never ending hate bond we shared could never be broken. I didn't know if I wished it would break or if I wished it would hold.

"I'm afraid there's a punishment for talking to Ikuto," she spat.

My eyes widened.

She knew?! How could she have figured out he came to my house?! Who told her?! Nobody could have told her. It was only Ikuto and I there. Unless Ikuto told her. No…he wouldn't do that. Would he? Why would he tell Saaya he came to my house?

"I have to idea what you're talking about Saaya. Now move before I punch you," I warned angrily. I avoided spilling the beans about Ikuto and me. Maybe she really didn't know and I could play it off.

"I dare you," she beckoned.

Okay, this girl seriously just lost her mind. She was daring me to harm her? That was enough for me. I balled my fist tightly and punched her straight in the boobs she didn't have.

She gasped and stumbled back, holding the injured place. I raised my hands to shoulder level and shrugged. "You told me to."

In return I earned a glare from a displeased Saaya. She growled and I immediately knew that wasn't a good thing. There was that sort of look in her eye that told me what I did was a mistake. Even _if _she asked for it or not.

...Shoot.

I seriously didn't want to get in another fight with her. Wasn't one enough? I just wanted to lea-

I was then slammed into the wall by Saaya, the corner of the sharp wall ramming into my tailbone. I gasped and my eyes widened. She'd knocked the wind out of me. Frantically I panted, trying to regain air. I sank to the floor holding my chest.

"You know what Amu?" she asked, stepping away and looking down at me. I didn't have the strength to look up at her. "I hope you die a lonely old shriveled up woman," she said. She kicked me in the shin and I flinched. "Because I just really don't like you." Her voice sounded calm but there was a hint of hidden anger in it.

I couldn't even fight back.

_God I'm pathetic._

I held my shin and kept my eyes shut tightly, still gasping for air.

"I can see it now, you're future. And yes, you are so lonely. No one around to comfort you. Nobody." She inched closer to me and knelt down. She grabbed the collar of my uniform and pulled me closer to her. "What are you, stupid? Ikuto doesn't like you. He never has and he never will. Don't you get it? A loser like you doesn't deserve someone like him," she spat.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, shoving her away. "I don't care what he thinks of me! Why would I care what he thinks of me? Your making things up Saaya, now stop it. I know your the kind to spread rumors easily but don't do it because I don't care about Ikuto anyways there's nothing even going on between us." I had no idea why I suddenly got so defensive. I guess I _really _wanted her to know I didn't care about Ikuto's impression of me.

HAHA! Like hell I didn't care. I wanted him to have a good impression of me. I wanted him to see me as a girl who liked him. But there's no way in hell anybody besides frickin Yaya because she forced it out of me will ever know.

Saaya only glared at me. Then she smiled. "Good." She stood up and flipped her red curls behind her ear. "But, there's one more thing...let's see what was it..." She taped her lips with her index finger and looked around. Her eyes lightened up. "Oh yeah."

Then before I knew it she had grabbed the showerhead to one of the showers and turned it on. Cold water washed over me like a waterfall. My mouth gaped open as shivers crawled around my body.

"Oopsies," she said, smiling a wide grin. "Sorry 'bout that." She turned it off and then walked away along with Lulu and Rima. I sat there, soaked to the bone.

My uniform was completely drenched, and there was absolutely no way it would dry in time for next period. Not to mention the fact my shirt was _white _and totally see through now. Drops of clear shimmering water dove off my hair to the ground.

_I'm gonna kill her._

Not right now though. I couldn't step out into the halls like this. People would make fun of me even more then they already did.

I slowly stood up, using the wall to help support my shivering body. The ground where I stood was wet. There weren't any towels around. Nobody would know if I just left now though. Yeah right. Leave where? To the roof? No, I had to save my special alone time on the roof for lunch. When I really needed to go up there. Because everybody knew there was nothing sorrier than the sight of a lonely girl sitting alone at a table. Especially when everybody else had friends to sit with.

I stormed out of the locker room and down the hall. Why yes, I am pissed. With good reason. Saaya was about to get murdered. By yours truly.

Well, she _was _going to get murdered until I heard it. The sound. The noise. The music. I heard it. It rang around the unoccupied hallway. It danced around and beckoned me to follow. I closed my eyes and listened for the soft melody. Where was it coming from? It weeded its way into my ear and refused to leave. So I ran.

I ran towards the addictive sound. Wherever that was. My feet guided my body. No, my feet didn't guide my body. The music did. My feet just followed. Followed in a fast pace. Ached to go faster even. Where was it?

The music continuously got louder down a dark hallway filled with dark rooms. There wasn't a room with its lights on so I continued to run and run and run until I reached it.

I reached it.

The very end of the hallway.

There was a door.

And a room on the other side of the door.

And in that room was surely the music. The melody I was following. I gripped the handle.

A lump caught in my throat but I swallowed it back down. Water dripped from my nose to my palm. From there it slid around the door handle and fell to the ground.

That's when I noticed the door said 'Orchestra Room'. That's right...this was the music hallway.

Before I could back down I turned the knob and opened the door.

The sound was loud compared to when I heard it from farther away. It was the only thing that filled the room. It was that sound. It was...beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened.

A high note...then a low note...high...low. In between notes. All over the place notes. Super high notes. Extremely low notes. Pretty notes. Sad notes.

That's also when I realized this song was sad. It was a sad song. But it warmed my heart still. It made me feel...I don't know how it made me feel. It's hard to explain. But it was a good feeling. I liked it. My hands crossed and I held them over my chest.

Then I opened my eyes to see who produced the beautiful music.

Then they widened.

But then they softened.

Because, standing right there, swaying in rhythm with the music, was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. His arm moved his bow back and fourth, sometimes faster than others. His sapphire eyes were closed. Even though there wasn't a smile on his face, I could tell he was happy. He looked happy to be playing that instrument.

He looked happy to be playing his violin.

He didn't notice me. So I simply took a seat and waited for the song to end. I didn't want it to ever end. It was too pretty. The room was dark though. There were no lights on. And there was nobody in there but him.

Why was he in here alone? Was he skipping class?

Tsk tsk. Silly Ikuto.

I smiled. Even though it was sad, I still liked the song. My hands reached up and rung my hair out. Water poured from it as expected and it still wasn't dry after that.

_Drip...drop...drip...drop..._

That's when the music stopped. I looked over at him to find him looking at me with an expression that said 'what-are-you-doing-here?'

I frantically responded.

"Oh well, um, you see, uh, I was just, um, passing by and I, um, heard the music! So I thought I would, um, see what the music was. So, uh, here I am! Hahaha!" I rubbed the back of my head like an idiot. I gave him a slanted smile, trying to get the point over that I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Ikuto lowered his violin and bow to his sides and continued look at me. "Ha...ha...ha." I laughed awkwardly.

_Well, this is awkward._

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

He sighed. "Your wet."

"Eh?" I looked at him, then took a good glance at myself. As if I didn't already know what I looked like. Droplets still streaked down my pink hair. My white shirt was still see through...

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you wet again?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Does it matter? Jeez a girl can't be wet for no reason?" I said stubbornly, pursing my lips and crossing my arms.

"Um, no. You're in your school uniform, and your soaked. That's not exactly what the average person would call normal…" he said awkwardly.

I furrowed my brows at him. "Oh so now you're calling me weird."

He raised an eyebrow according to my comment. "I never said that."

"Well you mind as well have!" I yelled, standing from my seat. My arms defensively flew to my sides.

"Dude, calm down," he said, gesturing for me to sit back in my seat. I heavily landed back in the chair, crossing my arms again and looking away.

"One sec," he said, exhaling.

"Oh?" I looked over at him.

He neatly put his violin in the white case I failed to notice sitting on the floor, latching his bow in securely and shutting the case. He stood up then walked over to the corner of the room and bent down to pick something up. He then walked over to me. I eyed him suspiciously, watching what he was going to do next. You could never be sure with him.

Then, before I knew it he was behind me and something soft was on my head.

"People will make a fuss if you go walking around like this." He sighed. Then I realized what he was doing. The thing he picked up was small white towel. He placed it on my wet head and began to move it back and fourth, around and around in small circles.

I sat there quietly and patiently, staring at a dark spot on the floor. I didn't risk looking up at him because I knew my cheeks were the color of a tomato.

"So, again, why are you wet?" he asked, rubbing my hair between the two opposite sides of the soft cloth like fabric.

My stubbornness returned. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I'd like to know since I'm drying you off."

"Nobody asked you to," I replied. Quickly I regretted saying it.

He sighed and stopped drying my hair. Yep, definitely regretted it. But then I felt the wet towel sink to my shoulders. "Dry yourself off with it," he said.

I finally looked up at Ikuto. There was sort of an annoyed look in his eyes. Then it turned to an angry look, then a worried look. It finally rested on a melancholic look. My brows furrowed again.

"Are you okay? Quit changing your face every two seconds," I said, slipping the towel away from my shoulders. I dried all my bare skin off first.

"I'm not," he protested.

"Yes, you are," I declared.

"No, I'm not," he said defensively.

I glared at him. "You know what? Whatever. I'm leaving." I gripped the towel so tight there would surely by a print of the tiny pieces of fabric imprinted on my hand.

Why the hell was Ikuto so complicated? Why couldn't I just understand him for once? Couldn't he just be a normal boy so I could just have a normal crush?

I looked over at him. Maybe Saaya was right. Ikuto didn't like me. He couldn't. It was some stupid illusion I had created for myself because I didn't want to admit the reality of it all.

I didn't want to accept our differences, everything we argued about. Wasn't it about our differences? Or was it because I was stubborn? But he was stubborn too. If he just would have told me why his expression changed so much.

Then I finally got the sense of what it must've been like for him. I never told him anything. I never told him what was wrong or why something happened. He must've felt awful.

For a minute I thought about just saying sorry and then we would be able to talk me. But I just couldn't. We were from different worlds. Ikuto lived in the world of popularity and perfectness and I lived in the world loserness and imperfectness. We were totally opposites.

I knew it. The distance between us. It grew bigger and bigger everyday. The gap was just too wide.

"Jerk," I growled. I threw the wet towel at him and it hit him smack in the chest. I hoped he got wet.

I swiftly walked out of the room and turned to walk back the way I came. Down the long dark hallway. The one filled with dark rooms.

Immediately I regretted it. The truth was I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to throw that towel at him and call him a jerk. I didn't want to do that.

What I wanted was to march right back into the room and tell him I was sorry. He would give me the towel back and I would continue to dry myself off while we talked about something. Whatever it would be. He would answer my question and I would answer his question so we wouldn't get into another fight. That's what I _wanted _to do. But of course, could never bring myself to do it. That's another reason I hated myself. I couldn't stand up against anything I did. I could never make up my mind.

I was beginning to wonder where that would get me in the end.

**X+X+X**

For the first time in a while, I was glad the sun was out. My clothes were pretty much dry. I had to take off the black overcoat and hang it over the rail. My white shirt was still a little see through, but I was sure with the time left for lunch it would dry. I was a bit embarrassed since my small bra was pink and polka dotted.

When I got tired of sitting on my butt, I laid on my stomach and let the sun dry my back.

Lunch looked good today.

Not that I was going to eat or anything, but tater tots were always one of my favorites. I was going to get them. I really was. But it would ruin my 'not eating' streak. The last thing that went through my digestive system was that stupid tea I spilled all over me. Clearly Ikuto could drink it without looking but I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms at the thought of Ikuto.

Apparently Saaya and I had one thing in common.

At times, we could both be a real bitch. I wanted to apologize. Stupid stupid stupid! It was Ikuto's fault too! He was the one that refused to answer me!

I kicked the ground with my feet. BAKA! I really did hate myself. For some reason I felt the need to repeat what went through my head.

"Gah! Stupid Ikuto! It's your fault! Baka _baka _BAKA! I hate myself! Life sucks!" I yelled, pounding my fists into the concrete of the roof.

Suddenly my wrists were grabbed and I felt a body sit right on my tailbone. Right on the bruise. "Ow!" The person held my wrists above my head.

"Don't say that." I didn't need to turn my head to know who it was.

"Say what? That you're an idiot? Because you are," I mumbled.

"Don't say you hate yourself and that life sucks," he said in a calm collected voice.

"Why? It's true what you want me to li-"

"Life doesn't suck!" he yelled, putting pressure on my wrists. His body rooted and got heavier and I flinched as his, um, you know, _spot, _pushed against my tailbone. I gasped for breath. He might've _looked_ skinny and lean but when he got on top of you, there was a big difference.

"How would you know?! You have the easy life! Everybody likes you! You wouldn't know what it's like to be hated and bullied!" I yelled back, kicking my legs but obviously missing him.

"Don't say you hate yourself-"

"But I do! I do hate myself! Why is that so hard for you to understand?!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Because shit like that leads to suicide, and I don't want you to kill yourself," he said, slamming my wrists into the ground. I flinched again.

"Like hell I would kill myself! You honestly think I would commit suicide?"

"It happens all the time-"

"Well you know what Ikuto?! It doesn't happen here! It doesn't happen now! Why the hell would you care if I committed suicide anyway-!"

"So you do want to?!" He sounded surprised. What the-? NO!

"When did I say that?!" I yelled, wiggling under his body.

"You just said why would I care, which infers you want to."

"What?! It does not!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" he yelled.

"Why are you on top of me?! Get off your hurting me!" I started kicking again, maximizing the force so he would get the idea.

"No!"

"WHY?!" I screamed, my voice shaking. "Why do you care so much now? Before you-...You never cared about anything I did. So why is it all of a sudden..." Tears poured from my eyes. I don't know why I was crying. This wasn't the situation to be crying. And I definitely didn't want Ikuto to hear or see. But the bruise hurt like hell, and I didn't know why he really did start caring about what went on with my life.

"I-" he began, stopping suddenly.

"You what?!" I screamed, crying loudly then. "You want to make fun of me or something?! Go ahead Ikut-"

He made an annoyed sound then got off my tailbone. There was a huge relief for a brief moment, but then I found it was only to straddle my body. He flipped me over, holding my wrists above my head still. I was underneath him by now, caged in by his body and legs. A fierce pain shot through my back, and I arched it achingly.

I looked up into Ikuto's sapphire eyes again. They looked worried, sad, but also angry. My own eyes widened. Tears strolled down the sides of my face then.

I realized now he could see _everything. _My stomach, my bra. My uniform still wasn't dry yet.

So to draw his attention away I pissed him off a bit.

"I...I hate myself!" I screamed, making sure to cry a little more to make it dramatic. "I hate everything about me! My hair, my face, my body, my personality, my smile, my ears, my eyes, my voice! EVERYTHING!" I screamed. He looked _pissed _now.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, his blue hair following the movement of his head.

"I hate how I act when I'm around others and I hate the way I look when I get up in the mornings and I hate-!"

"What are you saying?! Can you hear yourself?!"

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOU-"

Ikuto looked like he was about to burst. His teeth clenched and he squeezed my wrists so tightly I thought _they _would burst. More pain shot through my back and I arched it more. My mouth gaped open, and I gasped. I shut my eyes tightly. Every part of my body ached. It hurt. Pain. Pain washed through every part of my body.

"I hate myse-"

My words were stopped. My sentence was cut off by a mouth over my own.

Ikuto kissed me.

* * *

**Sierra: Okay! So, yes. The moment everybody's been waiting for. They actually did kiss this time. I felt bad for teasing you guys the last couple chapters so I made them actually kiss. Hehe...Hope you liked it.**

**I'll update faster the more reviews I get which means you get to read more of the intimate kiss! c: Also everybody give a round of applause to my beta-reader animelover1910. She was the one that read this chapter to make sure it was perfect! c:**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Raining Feelings

**Sierra: Yo yo yo! I can't believe we're on chapter 8 now! You hear me? 8! That's so many! For me anyways XD Like I said, I've never had a story go this far before. I'm happy it's my first to go so far though! c: I got a lot of reviews last chapter O.O Thank you everyone! I appreciate it! I finally got 100! More like 119! Yay yay yay! I SHO HAPPEH! So here you go my lovelies, chapter 8! I know you all want me to shut up and type because last chapter ended on a kiss...I will type it now! So read!**

**XXShugo Chara: You know how bad it would be if I owned it?**

* * *

**This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 8**

_**~Raining Feelings~ **_

**By **_**TheRedStrawberriesBest**_

**X+X+X**

_Well, that's a first._

Ikuto kissed me! Actually full on, flipping kissed me. I couldn't even believe it right now. It was a mix of emotions that ran wild through my head as his lips warmed up mine. The feeling of his breath tickled at my face, and heated it. The breeze couldn't drown out the warmth I was feeling. It was there, and there was no way to get rid of it.

His lips were softer than I had imagined. It was definitely a warm feeling. Something I had never felt before.

That feeling was still lingering. Was this really what a kiss was like? It was so soft and innocent. I could never fully describe the feeling you got when somebody else's lips connected with yours. Even now, as Ikuto's lips were on mine, I still don't think I could ever describe it. The relief of him finally letting go of my wrists calmed me more. But I still kept my hands resting above my head with my elbows sprawled out at the sides of it.

His hands lowered, and my heart stopped for the slightest second. I held my breath. When his hands gripped my shoulders I almost sighed in relief. I let out the breath I had been holding against his lips.

I was too freaked out to even know what to do. Was I freaked out? No, it was more like just surprised. Why? Because my crush _kissed _me.

I swear he was waiting the second I finally closed my eyes. His hand reached up and tangled in the mass of my wet pink hair, pulling my head to him more, deepening the kiss.

I wanted to stop. But I also wanted this to last forever. I couldn't seem to make up my mind. Did I want to kiss him?

My body answered that question for me when I lost control of it. My own hands reached up to cup his face, attempting to get the point across I liked what he was doing. I had waited for this my entire life. And now, finally by some magical chance I got it. I got the kiss. I got what I wanted. It seemed too good to be true, like my body was accepting it but my mind wasn't.

No, I really did want this. It was just a matter of questioning the response to give to him.

My hands then went from his face, to the back of his head. There they got lost in his hair, hoping never to be found again.

I guess you could say...that was when he _really _kissed me. I could feel it. Not only the warmth, pleasure, and everything else his touch was giving me along with his lips. But I could just feel it throughout my body. Almost like a shock, it sent waves cascading down and everywhere. The feeling was so new, I had no idea how to react. Instead, my body did everything while my mind tried looping itself around the fact this was happening.

I shifted my legs so I was directly under him in a position that wouldn't make me uncomfortable. The bruise on my tailbone had absolutely no effect on what was happening. The hand Ikuto was using to grip my shoulder went up, almost to join the other one. Both of his hands worked through my hair, while he pulled my head even closer, pressing our lips together more.

The lack of air made me want to pull away, but that would ruin the entire kiss.

Remember when I said my body reacted on its own?

Yeah, well, that was true.

My legs lifted and subconsciously wrapped around his waist, pulling him down closer. He responded by moving his mouth, mine following it. Our lips seemed to be the only thing moving after that. Aside from his desperate grip in my hair, the warmth his lips radiated, the feeling of our lips moving together, I honestly couldn't believe this was my first kiss.

Wait...

My eyes immediately shot open, and my hands retreated and shoved his shoulders back. I pushed him off and away from me and stumbled back.

My breath was heavy and fast, and my hands covered my mouth so quickly I barely had time to breathe the next moment.

That was...my first kiss.

Ikuto took...my first kiss...!

Oh. My. God. It was like heaven, but something so odd also. I actually couldn't believe it then either. I panted and looked over at him. I was so flustered I didn't even know where to begin. The speed of my heart or the redness of my cheeks. The sudden burst of cold that enveloped my lips when his left or the empty feeling my body had when I pushed his away.

He didn't meet my gaze, but the back of his hand wiped his lips. He was breathing hard too. I couldn't believe I just did that. Everything my mind was saying, my body was saying the opposite.

One thing was for sure. Through my body, and my mind.

That kiss made me realize something.

I was drawn to him, _way _too much.

**X+X+X **

The air was only a little chilly from the air conditioner. Better than being hot though. Once again, another weekend. There wasn't possibly any way this weekend could turn fun. Mom and dad left to go on a date a little bit ago. Well, they didn't exactly say it was a date but it was so easy to figure out. The clock on the wall read 7:30, meaning pm. The sun had almost disappeared from the sky, leaving behind a black sheet dotted with stars. There wasn't exactly anything on the ceiling to be staring at.

But that's what my eyes were focused on.

The only noise was the low sound of cold air rushing out of the air vents. And the continuous clicking of the clock's hand.

No matter how many topics my mind tried shifting to, it only stayed on the same one.

The kiss.

My kiss.

_Our_ kiss.

I gripped the pillow tighter to my chest, trying to shove the scene from my mind. It was impossible though. I couldn't forget it at all. I groaned and laid on my side, staring at the blank TV in the living room. The couch creaked at my sudden movement.

I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Well, maybe I could pet the cat. Oh, what was I thinking? That was even more boring.

It was practically silent until my phone vibrated on the coffee table, which made a louder noise than I expected.

I almost glared at it, but reached for it instead. I flipped the pink device open, and shoved it against my ear.

"Can I help you?" If it had been anybody else, I wouldn't have said those words.

"Not exactly, but you can help me!" she yelled, almost breaking my eardrum.

"Don't yell into the phone!"

"I have every right to yell into the phone! Need I remind you, you were the one that hung up on me last time! And never called back. Do you know how many times I've called you? When was the last time you checked you're phone? Jeez Amu," Yaya ranted.

I rolled my eyes then went back to staring up at the ceiling. "Sorry, I haven't had it on me."

"I tried calling you at lunch too. No answer."

"Well, I left it in my locker."

"Really? You never leave it in your locker," she accused.

I bit my lip.

"Something happened. I'm sorry." I guess I couldn't really tell her it was because Ikuto kissed me. Or because I was wet, and left my phone in the pocket of my over coat which I hung up on the railing. Although I thought best friends told each other everything?

"What kind of something?" Her voice rose in the middle of her sentence in a curious manner and I knew I couldn't get out of telling her.

"Well, funny you should ask..." My voice trailed off to a far off land. "I just wish you were still here. I hate talking constantly over the phone and never getting to see you."

"Hopefully you'll get to see me sooner than expected."

I raised an eyebrow to that. "What do you mean?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Oh, nothing. You know me, always saying random stuff."

"Okay...?"

"So what's up? We got a long break from school, so I can enjoy myself! Yay!" she cheered.

"Really? I did too, but there's absolutely nothing to do," I groaned.

"You don't have anything to do?" she asked.

"Does it really sound like I have something to do?"

She paused for a moment. "No."

I reached back and placed the pillow behind me. Sighing, I said, "We got a new restaurant recently."

"What's it called?"

"Fancy Sushi."

"Oh! I think I've heard of it. We're supposed to get one soon too," she said.

"Yeah. But I wanted to wait to go with you, when you came to visit."

Something in her voice gave me the feeling she was smiling when she spoke again. "I want to go to it too," she said. It was then, and only then, I suddenly got the urge to tell her what happened. She was my best friend after all. I felt guilty not telling her. Only because she knew how much I liked Ikuto. She knew I had always wanted to kiss him. All this time, it was only her. Best friends never lie.

"Hey, Yaya?"

"Sorry Amu, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later bye." Then she hung up.

"Wai—!" It was useless trying to talk to her now. Well, that was great. The one chance I got to tell her, and she hung up on me. And she got mad at _me_ for hanging up. I swore that girl was impossible.

I closed the phone and sighed. Dropping the phone on the couch, I sat up and stared blankly at the wall. I was so bored. Sleeping would help, right? Wrong! I couldn't take a nap if my life depended on it. Although I was feeling unusually sleepy, I forced myself to get up as the couch creaked again. Light footsteps traced the wooden floor. A nice hot bath sounded nice. Maybe one with bubbles, even. But maybe that was too childish. Oh, who even cared?

I stomped up the stairs, inevitably heading towards the bathroom. Baths were relaxing...but weren't they childish? Maybe it would be too weird to take one when I was twelve. But it's not like anybody would know, right? Oh, perhaps not. You know, Ikuto could randomly show up at my house any moment or something like last time.

I immediately slapped the sides of my head. NO! I will _not _think about him. I _cannot _think about him. If I do...

The kiss.

Damn it!

I didn't want to think about it. I tried hard to forget and I did for a while. Because Yaya, but even then I felt like telling her. Was it really so impossible to get it out of my head! I felt like screaming in frustration but also felt like laughing it off. I wanted to run to wherever he was right now and smack him so hard, but also I wanted to run right back to him and kiss him all over again. But at that moment, I really felt like dropping to my knees. Crying it all out. What did I want?

Before I even knew it, I was standing smack in the middle of my bathroom. Up here there was no noise. Not even the smallest drip of water to make me go crazy. That's probably what made me go crazy. Being alone.

There was nobody home. Nobody here. It was absolutely silent. Nobody was going to come home for a while. And all that while, while people are out having fun and doing exactly what they want to do, I will be here. In this suffocating house. All alone.

_'Until the day you die...' _

My fist balled itself so hard I thought my nails would pierce through the soft skin.

_'You will always be...' _

Even though I didn't want to. No matter how hard I tried. Would I always be like this?

Why couldn't I think positively for two damn seconds! Nothing was going my way. Not even the kiss. No matter how badly I wanted it, I couldn't accept the fact it was out of love. That kiss wasn't out of love for me. Ikuto didn't like me. He didn't. What reason would he have to even look at me every day? It wasn't because he liked me! I hated him! He always teased me in someway...like I was just his little play doll.

_'Alone.' _

I angrily bolted down the stairs, faster than I thought my legs could take me. Without even thinking, without even minding anything else, without even bothering to take my cell phone, without looking beforehand to see what it looked like outside, without putting on a jacket or shoes, I ran out of the house to wherever the sidewalk would end.

**X+X+X **

The swing swung gently back and forth. It squeaked when it went up, and it squeaked when it came down. The sound of metal sliding against metal. It was almost ear piercing, but achingly sad at the same time.

My heart wrenched, like it was being squeezed by the hand of the very person I loved. No, I wouldn't say loved. Liked. But what was the point of liking someone when they didn't like you back? There was no love there. Just pain. Because pain was what happens when you liked somebody, and you believe they liked you back, but ended up hurting you in the end. If there was one possible thing I could get myself to understand, it would be that Ikuto didn't like me.

Nobody was at the park. Even here, it was still silent. There was no escaping it. I couldn't escape the silence, the pain or fear or anything else I tried to get away from. I couldn't escape this unbearable feeling I got whenever I was around Ikuto and whenever I was away from him. I couldn't escape the pain that gradually seemed to grow inside of me. Inside my heart. It was like darkness continued to lure me in. It was hypnotizing. No matter how much I didn't want to give in, I was beginning to run out of options.

My foot gently pushed off against the rocks every time the swing would go down. My hands held the two chains that connected it to the metal post. My eyes stared at the rocks. There was a red colored one, and every time I moved I would try to keep my eyes locked on it. But if I moved too much I would lose sight of it. After that I tried finding a different rock to stare at, but they kept slipping away from my gaze.

Not even the rocks wanted me to look at them. Not even they could stay there with me.

How incredibly frustrating. I squeezed the chains and clenched my teeth.

How stupid. All I had to do was stop expecting. Stop getting so excited over things. If I stopped expecting good things to happen, then I wouldn't be disappointed when bad things happened. If I stopped expecting things to go my way, I wouldn't be sad when things didn't go my way. If I stopped getting excited over things I thought would happen, I would be so mournful when nothing happened. If I couldn't possibly grasp the smallest slip of happiness, I wouldn't regret letting it slip away. Maybe darkness was my only answer after all.

My head hung low, my pink bangs covering my eyes.

What happened today wasn't real. It wasn't amazing or passionate or lovely. It wasn't warm or soft or heated. It wasn't the thing that made my body react like it did. It wasn't what made me want more and more of the kiss, and of Ikuto. It wasn't what made me think that was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It wasn't what got my spirits so high just to drop them down the deepest darkest hole. It wasn't what made my heart beat so fast. It wasn't what made me blush beyond compare. It wasn't what sent my worries or troubles or thoughts of bad things away. It wasn't what I thought it was.

That was just him teasing me. It was simply Ikuto trying to shut me up forcefully. Even if I didn't get why he had to do that. He didn't _have _to kiss me. He didn't _have _to make it so wild and passionate. He didn't _have _to tangle his hands in my hair. He didn't _have _to go along with what I did. He didn't _have _to make my heart race, or make me blush, or make me feel like I couldn't live without him, or make me think that was the best thing that had ever happened. He didn't _have _to do it.

So why? Why would he do it? Even if he didn't have to. Even if he didn't want to. I didn't get him at all. I wasn't sure I could fully understand him. I was tired of trying to act like I didn't like him. If I liked him, I should just tell him. I should just tell him I liked him then he would surely hate me like everybody else. He would surely...

No. That couldn't happen. Out of every person on this earth, Ikuto was the last person I wanted to hate me. I didn't care about anybody else. If he hated me I don't know what I would do.

Although now I couldn't possibly think of what it would be like between us. I wouldn't be able to look at him. I wouldn't be able to talk to him. Probably wouldn't be able to be in the same room with him. I wouldn't be able to touch him anymore. Or hear his voice. I didn't like that. If the kiss ruined all of that, then I wish we wouldn't have kissed. Not kissing would be better then it being so awkward between us that we couldn't talk anymore. I didn't like that.

But he just had to kiss me.

Did that mean...he didn't want to talk to me anymore? That was it! That was why he did it! It was because he knew I would feel like this, feel like I couldn't talk to him or see him. He knew I wouldn't be able to do anything with him anymore.

So he really did hate me. He hated me so much he would go out of his way to kiss me, and make it all awkward between us so we couldn't even be classified as acquaintances. I should have realized it sooner. God I was so stupid. Someone like him, someone like Ikuto liking a loser like me? Even the thought of it sounded ridiculously impossible. How could I have been so blind as to let that fact even slip my mind? All along, everything he did was leading up to that kiss.

That was why he was trying to do it even sooner. When we were in my room that night, he tried kissing me then too. He wasn't teaching me the work of Spanish that meant kiss. He was teaching me he hated me and would go out of his way to prove that. Everything up to now...it was all a sad joke I wish I had never been told. It was a sick, cruel joke that made me want to cover my ears and scream. How could I have been so blind to that?

In the end, I ended up causing problems for the person I never wanted to make worry. The person I wanted to actually make happy. The person I liked.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Oh, if I could rewind time and go back to that very first day he ever talked to me, I would correct all of my mistakes. I would tell him how I felt about him. I would make sure things didn't end up like this. Because this was just a mess. Things climaxed, then fell in an instant. When I thought everything was going my way, it was actually just getting farther and farther away. And I couldn't have seen it sooner. Couldn't have predicted something like this would happen.

I hated love. I hated liking someone so much it hurt. I hated liking someone and being hurt by them. I hated feeling pain every single day because nothing, absolutely nothing could possibly take it away. I hated it all. But most of all, as I tried making very clear to Ikuto, I hated myself. I hated every single flaw and imperfection and every single detail and fiber and quality that made me who I am. I couldn't bring myself to like any of it. I couldn't bring myself to like the part about me that liked Ikuto.

Everything about Ikuto, and everything about me, was all so different. We weren't alike at all. People like that couldn't be in a relationship. Let alone fall in love. All we could do was hate each other. That was all. There was no room for love or like or even friendship in there. I couldn't compare myself to Ikuto. There was nothing to compare. He was too good. I was just nothing. I was nothing without him.

And that was why...I couldn't possibly bring myself to hate him. I just couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to like him, even learn to love him. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't predict the outcome. I didn't want to be hurt even more.

I felt the pang of tears stinging in my eyes. I shut them tightly, trying to hold them back.

He couldn't possibly like me...He couldn't. I knew that all along. Yet, why was I getting so upset now? I...

There was a drop of cold on my leg. I opened my eyes, thinking it was a tear. Then another fell, and another before I realized I wasn't crying. My head tilted until it was directly facing the cloudy gray sky. A drop of water fell from it, and landed directly on my forehead. One came down and collided with the tip of my nose. One after the other, they continued falling.

Until eventually more and more drops fell, and soon it was raining. Heavy rain fell from the sky, soaking everything it landed on. Soaking me completely for the second time that day. This time I didn't care at all. The sky looked like how I felt. Gray, gloomy. It filled my thoughts with nothing but mournful things. And yet I couldn't look away from it until I had to because it was raining too hard.

The scent of it filled my nose. After everything I had been thinking and everything that had happened, I really did like the scent of the rain. I liked the sound it made when it hit the rocks and the broad leaves of the trees. The way it bounced off some of the rocks. And the way it almost made water bubbles when it stuck to the grass and slid down it. I liked the way it changed the color of the trees trunks, and how it changed the color of the rocks. In all actuality, I loved the rain.

It soaked my bare feet, which ached and hurt after running on the concrete with no shoes on the entire way here. My hair was wet again, and drops fell from clumps of wet, pink, hair. I didn't cry. I didn't want to. I felt as if all my tears had been dried up and the sky was crying in my place.

I stopped swinging the swing back and forth. I sat there, wondering what to do. I wasn't going to take shelter. I liked the rain. I don't care if I got sick from sitting in it.

The familiar sound of thunder accompanied the heavy rain after a sudden flash of lightning.

They say you weren't supposed to be outside when there was lightning. You weren't supposed to be near metal or water. It could strike you. The possibilities of that even happening were so slim. But it wasn't as if I cared anyways. I wouldn't care if I was struck. It would end it all, right?

When I thought about continuing to swing, a voice stopped me.

"You could get sick sitting out in the rain. Or worse, struck by lightning." The familiar voice startled me, but was also like music to my ears. Even though I spent the entire past hour thinking about how he hated me,

"I-Ikuto?" It came as a surprised melancholic tone. I looked over at him to see him wearing nothing more than a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt that had a white guitar that faded into the black. His pants could have been long enough to cover his bare feet. I gave a confused stare.

"Well, since you weren't wearing any I thought I wouldn't either." That's when I noticed a pair of black laced boots sitting over in the grass, getting rained on.

"They're going to get wet if you leave them like that," I said a little worried. Before I could stop myself I was already up off the swing and pacing to his boots. Even after everything about him that crossed my mind I couldn't bring myself to not talk to him or say mean things. I acted out of a whim that had never come over me before. For some odd reason I felt it would be my fault his boots got wet and ruined.

About half way there I felt two strong arms wrap around my chest, keeping me in place. Hair tickled against my ear and I almost flinched. I felt it across my neck too. "Don't," he said. The tone of his voice made me shiver in ways I hadn't before. It was deep, and so seductive. It almost lured me in, even though I knew I shouldn't get caught in his web.

"Stay here." I could feel his lips move against my ear. This time I winced. My ears were my weak spot. Talking into them was breaking the barrier already. But feeling those soft lips against it reminded me of feeling them on my own lips.

The rain from his hair fell onto my neck and the rest of my body. It wasn't as if it mattered anyway. We were both wet.

Somehow Ikuto always managed to surprise me. Showing up at the most unexpected of times. Doing things like this. It was like our kiss had never even happened. Then I felt bad because he was out here getting wet.

"You're soaked," I said, resisting the urge to bring my hands up and pull his arms closer to my chest.

"And you're not?" I let my eyes drop a little. I didn't care about me right then. I never cared about me. It was never about me, it was always him. Him. And the warmth he sent through my body against the chill of the freezing rain.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be out here." I tried squirming out of his grip to turn around and tell him seriously to go home. For whatever weird reason he was here, but he wouldn't let go. "Ikuto, let go." This time I brought my hands up to try and pry his arms off.

He let out a heavy sigh and it made my heart ache. "You should look at yourself one of these days," he said, tightening his grip. I continued to struggle. There was no reason for him to be out here.

I managed to move us back about two steps before almost falling. But surprisingly we stayed up straight. At first I thought it was the rain hitting my ear. That is until I realized the rain wasn't warm.

Ikuto opened his mouth and I could feel his hot breath send heat to whatever it touched. Again more chills made goose bumps rise. His tongue left his mouth and licked the rim of my ear. My mouth opened in an attempt to gasp but not fast enough for his hand to reach up and cover it. If my ears weren't my weak spot, this would be so easy. But they were, and he was licking the rim of one of them. I shut my eyes tightly against the stroke of his tongue.

His breath continued to warm up everything it touched. Mainly my ear. His hair stuck to my neck, and my own hair stuck to me as well. It seemed as if the rain wasn't letting up.

I tried moving again, but that didn't work.

Finally he stopped licking my ear and pulled his head away for a second. "Stop moving." Again, it was that voice I absolutely couldn't resist.

His head lowered and his lips met my neck.

That was when I sort of freaked. I was absolutely terrified of my neck being touched. I tried talking against his hand but it came out so muffled you couldn't understand any of it.

He took his hand away for a second.

"What?"

I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Then exhaled and said, " D-don't do that."

I felt his lips tip upward at my sentence and he took his lips away. "Why?"

I didn't want to tell him, because it was the most embarrassing fear in the world. But I couldn't tell him it was because I was afraid of my neck being touched. My ears I could bear for the slightest moment, even though they were definitely a weak spot. But I would rather him kiss me than touch my neck.

I didn't dare meet his gaze even though I knew it was staring directly at me.

I didn't like this. I liked it when we could just talk, me mainly being mad at him and him just teasing me to make me mad at him. That's what I liked. This was too much.

I felt hot tears stroll down my cheeks. They were very different from the cold rain. They warmed up my face faster than Ikuto could have at that moment. This wasn't like him at all. I wasn't sure if it made me so sad I wanted to cry, or if I really didn't like what he was doing.

I felt his arms leave my body and again a flash of cold entered my body.

"Amu?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and cried softly. Soon it was followed my small hiccups and I couldn't stop the tears any longer.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. I heard the rustling of the grass which meant he took a step toward me.

My body jerked forward as if it was afraid of him. I didn't want to be afraid of him though. The rain washed away all of his touch, and kiss, and breath that just came in contact with my skin.

"Okay. I'll leave." I heard the grass rustle again which meant he was walking away. No matter how much I didn't like what just happened, I didn't want him to leave yet. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but couldn't. If he could only stay a little longer.

Almost instantly I turned around. I took a wide step forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait! Don't go..."

He looked back at me, a bit surprised and I looked away. "I wanted to ask you something. It was about earlier," I continued, trying to make the conversation last, along with his presence. When I tried to say my next sentence he beat me to it.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling me into him. He wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace. "I didn't mean to do something you didn't want me to do. I don't want to do anything that will make you hate me."

My eyes widened at this. Make me hate him? As if that was ever possible!

"I could never hate you!" I said, pulling away and looking at him seriously. "I could never hate you, Ikuto. If anything, you should hate me." If there was any hint of desperation in my voice, he most likely caught onto it. "I just..." I didn't know what to say next.

He gave a small laugh and I looked up at him. "What?"

"You," he said, laughing a bit more. "You're so funny." I felt heat warm my cheeks. Not my tears, not his breath. But actual heat coming from my own body. This was him. The real Ikuto. Only he could make my body do that.

"I don't see what you find so funny," I said, crossing my arms and looking away. I purposefully tried to make that funny, finding the joy and humor in it.

This time he full on laughed and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Um, excuse me? I said I don't see what's so funny." I turned my head in a snobbish manner and made a small 'hmph'. Then something hit me: The question. "So, what was that all about earlier at sch-" Before I knew it, I stopped my sentence in surprise. Ikuto gently grabbed my shoulders and kissed the tip of my nose. I blushed.

Words weren't needed then, I guess. Even if his lips weren't touching mine, it was still sweet and warm.

All too soon he pulled back. "I don't like it when you say weird things like that."

I almost felt like glaring at him but he was being unmistakably sweet, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. "FYI, what I say is none of your business mister."

He chuckled a bit. "Then don't say it right in front of me."

"I'll say whatever I want to in front of you," I said, looking him straight in the eyes. Finding that a mistake I regretted it because his gaze locked me in. Flip. "Um, that's not what I meant. I-well, it's a freedom of speech you know! I can say whatever I want in front of whoever I want." The heat rising to my face didn't stop the cold rushing to my feet. I shivered and moaned.

"Ah, so you're pulling out _that _card," he said with a mischievous grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you can say whatever you want in front of whoever you want, right? Part of your 'freedom of speech'?" I turned towards him.

"Yes."

"So, doesn't that mean _I _can say whatever _I _want in front of _whoever _I want?" he asked, raising a hand to his chest and patting it.

I looked away from him. "Well, I never said you couldn't..." My sentence went bye bye to lala land after that. Ikuto took a single step forward and held his hand out, but not in a manner of me taking it. He pointed a tan finger straight at me and I stared at it, confused.

"Then, Hinamori Amu," he began, a smirk clearly tugging at the corners of his lips. "I like you."

I looked away from his finger, then back at it. Then back at his face. For a second, my brain didn't actually process what he said. Then it did. My eye twitched.

_What?!_

* * *

**Sierra: Yay~! Chappie 8 is done! Finally! Oh wait...it seems I've left it on yet another cliffhanger. Woops! Haha, sorry bout that! It seems I'm very good at leaving chapters on cliffhangers. I think it's kind of exciting, but the readers don't like it because they have to wait for the next chapter. Whenever it comes out because they won't know. Believe me, as a reader, I know this. XD Anyways I hoped everybody liked this chapter! I REALLY want to continue moving forward with this story because I feel it's oddly moving slow. Actually, it's most likely not but I have the whole efing plot planned out and I want to type it! **

**Also, another round of applause for animelover1910 please. Again, thank you for 119 reviews! **

_**REVIEW RESPONSE TO 100th REVIEWER:**_** 4everAmuto**

Thank you for being my LONG awaited 100th reviewer! I PROMISE that Ikuto and Amu will end up together and I also promise I will write more of the story! She will recover from hating herself...eventually. It might take longer than we all thought, but it'll happen! Again, thanks!

**REVIEW!  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	9. Say I'm Sorry

**Sierra: Hey it's chapter 9. Wow, that's so close to 10! Before you know it there will be 10 chapters to This You Should Know. We are almost in the double digits! It's almost as exciting as when I finally turned 10. It feels like it's gone by fast...even though I only update once a month -.- Come to think of it, whenever I look at the title I always wonder where I came up with it. It's so weird...Anyways~ I ended on another cliffhanger so you guys want to know what's happening...ENJOY! **

**(Oh yeah there's ganna be a song that randomly shows up in the chapter so just go listen to it when you get to that part thnx)**

* * *

** This You Should Know**

**CHAPTER 9**

_**~Say "I'm Sorry"~ **_

**By **_**TheRedStrawberriesBest **_

**X+X+X **

"Then, Hinamori Amu," he began, a smirk clearly tugging at the corners of his lips. "I like you."

"..."

_What?! _

_Okay okay okay...hold on here. He likes me? What is that even supposed to mean?! H-he can't possibly like me! No way! It doesn't work like that! You can't have a total popular and a total non-popular like each other. That never happens. Ever. Why does he think it's so fun to tease me? Why!_

"Y-you..." I stepped back, reaching my hands to my chest. "Y-you..." A heavy blush plastered on my face.

Ikuto took a small step forward, his finger still directly pointing at me. I followed by taking yet another step back. "S-stay there..." I stuttered, not actually meaning to. Crap crap crap! What should I do?

Ikuto then again took another step forward, and I took one back. Was he _trying _to corner me?! Screw it!

"L-listen here, I-Ikuto. I have a very strong sense of ingenuity! I wasn't born yesterday!" Wait...what was I saying? "So just stay there and stop lying to me! I've had enough of it!" Yep, I totally did not know what I was saying.

"Aw, sounds like you really don't believe me," he said, again taking another step forward. I stepped back. "What will it take to make you believe me?"

The thing was, I _wanted _to believe him. I really did. But it was the sheer ginourmus gap between us that made my mind think otherwise. He had...He had people! He had Saaya, and all of his friends and all of Saaya's friends. Where was there room for me? I wanted to tell him what was on my mind. I wanted to tell him why I couldn't believe him. But something was stopping me. For some reason, I couldn't be blunt with Ikuto at all. I wished I could just talk about whatever but that wasn't going to work.

"Liar," I said, hanging my head so my bangs covered my eyes. Ikuto stopped moving and his eyes widened.

"What are you-"

"Liar!" I screamed. "Liar, liar, liar! You don't like me! Stop toying with me, Ikuto! Stop telling me things with no meaning, and stop lying to me! I hate people who lie. You don't like me. You don't like me at all. You just...You just see this as a way to make fun of me!"

"Amu, sto-"

"No! You stop! Stop toying with my head! I've had enough of you making fun of me, laughing at me. You're just like everybody else. I just spent the past hour thinking about it, and finally, finally, I thought I could accept it. But you go ahead and create more lies. I..." I couldn't get myself to choke out the next part. I didn't want to say it. Especially to Ikuto. But I did.

And it came out as a high pitched choking scream. "I hate you!"

_'Liar.' _

**X+X+X **

Black.

Black surrounded me. Well, hypothetically speaking. It was actually night.

It had stopped raining, but the air was still sticky, and people everywhere wore their jackets and held up umbrellas just in case. The stars weren't visible. Of course not. How could they be, behind all that smog and cloud. You couldn't see the stars here.

Lights lit up the streets, and the stores. They seemed blurry, but pretty at the same time. People walked by, talking with another or talking on the phone. People in business suits or people wearing regular clothes. Here I was, still not even changed out of my school uniform.

Mom was probably worried. I hadn't taken my phone, or stopped back at the house. After my little outburst in front of Ikuto, I ran away. To wherever, like I had before. Which brought me here, to somewhat window shopping. I knew it was dangerous for twelve year old girls to be walking around alone at night, but it was dangerous for anyone to be walking around alone at night. Why not just be twelve and have pink hair?

Heh. I was so stupid.

**New Life by O+S**

_I still like the sound of the rain  
On my roof at night  
Kind of like God's knocking _

_I still like to hear the train  
Like it's coming through my room  
Come to take me away _

What was I even doing? I walked down the wet sidewalk, occasionally stepping into a puddle here and there. My pink hair was now a dry curly mess. I looked as horrible as I felt, I was sure. I walked by a modeling agency, which only made me hate myself more. I stopped and looked at the window.

_It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
Just different _

Why couldn't I look like the girls on the window? Their faces, their bodies, their hair, their lips. Everything about them was just perfect. How come they got to look like that, and I didn't? Why couldn't I be perfect too? If I were perfect...I wouldn't hate myself. Models had it all. They were skinny and pretty and popular. I was sure they could easily grab the hottest guy they saw and make them theirs. They had money, everything. Nobody hated them, because they were so perfect. Hell, even Saaya was more of a model type. She could get any guy she wanted. She had money, and popularity. She could get Ikuto...

Saaya could bully me without anybody caring, because they all loved her. Even though I hated to admit it, Saaya was perfect too. Good grades, everything. Just like a window model.

_I still walk with my eyes shut  
Just to see how far I'll go  
Before I stumble _

_I still like to drink all night  
To say the things I won't  
In the daylight _

_Why? Why me? Can't I just be perfect for once?_

No matter how hard I tried...I'd never be pretty. I tried so hard to become a dream girl. The girl everybody liked. I tried losing weight, and got made fun of because apparently twelve year olds didn't need to worry about that. I put make-up on every day, trying to impress people. Trying to show them I was pretty, even though I wasn't.

When I wore make-up, I become less ugly. That didn't necessarily mean I become pretty. If it weren't for make-up, I would be an ugly ball of shit.

_And this is seriously what I have to say about myself now? God, what's wrong with me!_

I wanted to tell people how I felt, but ended up hurting them instead. I wanted to be nice to someone, but ended up yelling at them. I wanted to be friends with someone, and ended up making them my enemy.

_It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
Just different _

_Can't I please just be perfect?_

I continued walking down the sidewalk, as if I wasn't just staring at perfection. I wished I could just be born into a new life, where I was perfect and skinny and pretty. I think I've got the skinny part down, but that was because I didn't eat. If I ate, then I would definitely get fat. There were girls who could eat their heart out and never get fat. Those people were born into popularity. Couldn't I change my life?

_If you know how to change it  
Please tell me now  
I don't know how _

A man bumped my shoulder, most likely on accident. I paid no attention to it, even though it was his fault. And apparently it was illegal for a man to bump into me, and again, it was completely his fault.

"Hey apologize little girl," he said in a deep mean voice. I kept walking at my slow pace, ignoring the man. "Hey!" He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, forcing me to look at him. I wasn't even in the mood for this.

"Sorry," I mumbled, barely audible. I didn't want to say sorry to a butt like him.

"Ch, kids these days." He let go and continued walking away, mumbling a few colorful words that I'd like to scream at him.

_I got your message in the mail  
It said "I'm glad you're doing well  
Out there in your new life" _

I stood there, staring at the wet sidewalk. People walked passed me, completely ignoring me. It was too dark. But I didn't want to go home. I knew when I did my mom would yell at me, or something. She wouldn't be too happy I was out wandering around. I wasn't even happy I was out wandering around. But it got me away from that house, from everything.

I turned around and began walking again.

_It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
It's not a new life  
It's the same old one _

The windows to everything were bright, lighting the sidewalks along with the street lights. A couple of giggling girls passed me, talking to one another. All arm in arm. How nice, how fabulous, how cool it must be to always be around people and friends. I was sure that was what it was like for Ikuto, too. He always got to be around people, because he was popular. He hung out with people like Saaya. He hung out with the people who hated me. The people who bullied me.

_Oh_

How the hell could he have the nerve to tell me he likes me when he had friends like that? It was because I only needed Yaya, that everybody hated me now. It was because I only had Yaya, that I was alone now. And I knew it wasn't her fault she had to leave, and yet...

Tears strolled down my face. How awful. I didn't like this life at all.

_It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
It's not a new life  
It's the same old one  
It's not a new life... _

I stopped at a cross walk, waiting until it was my turn to cross.

"Stop it," a girl said, obviously struggling to get the words out.

"Let go of me," another said, clearly in the same tone as the other one. I looked around to find the voices that stood out more than all the others.

"Oh, come on. Just come with us, we'll show you a good time," said a man's voice. That was when I figured out what must have been going on. But now? Here? Downtown where there were a bunch of people that could clearly teach that man a lesson? But, nobody did anything. At least nothing had been done once I found where the two girls were. Their wrists were being pulled by two full grown men.

"Stop fighting," the other man said, pulling on one of the girls wrists even harder. She winced in pain and I felt bad. I wanted to do something, but what could I do? Someone would call the cops, or do something about those men.

The cross walk gave the signal to cross, and I started walking along with the group I got tangled up in. I looked away from the scene like I had never noticed it in the first place.

"What the hell'r you lookin' at?" one of them said, slurring a bit in the middle of his sentences. And there was help.

"You feelin' tough punk?" Well, since 'punk' wasn't plural, that meant it was only one person. One person against two full grown men, he must be brave.

Just to get a quick glance at the hero, I quickly looked over to the scene. And my eyes widened.

_Ikuto! _

What the hell did that idiot think he was doing?! Was he _trying _to get himself killed?! How dangerous!

In the midst of the men looking at Ikuto, they loosened their grip on the two girls.

"You wanna fight?" the man with longer hair asked.

"I'm up for it," Ikuto said, smirking.

What? No! He wasn't supposed to say that! Since Ikuto was so tall he looked older than he was. He was actually twelve, same as me! Why was he doing this?

I tried to squeeze away from the crowd I was in but couldn't get through.

"Hmph, my pleasure," the man with shorter hair said. Um, no! Not your pleasure! Ikuto!

When I had a chance to get away from the crowd, I tried running over there, but found it incredibly stupid to just enter a situation like that. The men were completely focused on Ikuto, and they were ignoring the girls.

One of the girls noticed me, and I started waving my hand, signaling for them to come to me. She got her friends attention and quickly ran over to me. The men looked incredibly intimidating. I had no idea why Ikuto was challenging them. Had the boy lost his mind?

The girls finally reached me. They panted and held their knees. "That was so scary."

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at them with a worried expression.

"Yes, but that boy..." I clenched my jaw and balled my fists. "I hope he's okay."

"Can you please do me a favor?" I said quickly. The girl looked at me with wide eyes but then nodded her head. I looked over to see Ikuto and those men walking into a dark space between two buildings. Wait...what?! Ikuto you idiot! Okay, panic mode, panic mode! Not good not good! What was he doing?!

"Okay, please call the cops right now and tell them what just happened and to look in this dark alleyway please!" And with that, I started running to the alleyway myself, trying to catch up to them and pull Ikuto straight out of that situation. What was he, stupid?! I was pretty sure I cleared that with myself already, but honestly what was he doing?! I didn't make it in time to stop them from going into the alleyway. Crap!

_I'm gonna kill that idiot before they even have a chance to._

After everything I had just been thinking about him (again) I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Well, actually I could.

Because I didn't hate him.

_I'm such a liar._

Bad things came out in situations like that!

It wasn't like it was my fault.

Okay, moving on to the fight that was about to go down...But I really didn't want to. Ahem, if I were to rephrase that I would say I _really_ didn't want to see Ikuto get his ass kicked by two guys. That knew what they were doing. Against someone who didn't. While they had weapons. And Ikuto didn't. And they knew how to use them. And Ikuto didn't...

Well, I would say their perfectly matched. Two to one, those odds sounded great. I guessed Ikuto would only be half, considering these were two full grown men. And he was twelve. So, it was two against a half. Oh, yes! Just yes.

Oh my god, no. Just no.

I walked around and stopped at the corner of the alleyway, peering into the blackness. Ugh, it was hard to see. I could still make out their figures and everything though. Okay, let's see.

There was the guy with long hair, who reached into his pants for some un-known reason. The other with shorter hair started to—well, what looked like—to get up in Ikuto's face and either make him afraid or piss him off. Couldn't really tell, I could hear the noise of their voices just not what they were actually saying.

My heart was beating fast. Too fast. I couldn't tell if it was because I was afraid, or what. Well, I, myself shouldn't have been afraid because nothing was going to happen to me. My stupid fear was praying for Ikuto to not get hurt. I had always wanted something to hurt him for everything he did to me, but this wasn't what I meant! I didn't want him to get beat to a pulp, or worse, die!

Wasn't there some easy way out of this?

My question was answered when the guy with shorter hair threw the first punch and Ikuto blocked it.

Guess not.

But, that was a pretty good block. For a kid anyways.

I stayed where I was for a moment, too scared to move but my body wanted to so bad. My mind was yelling at me to help, but there was nothing I could do.

I finally realized what the other guy pulled out of his pants. There was a glimmer of light when he positioned it a certain way. It was a knife.

Whoa, wait...a knife?! Huh?! The guys actually _had _weapons?! That wasn't good. That was _so _not good! That was bad! Terrible! Just awful and scary and threatening. And intimidating. There were so many things that were, I couldn't count them all.

Why was I just standing here?

Oh yeah, because I couldn't do anything. I meant, I didn't want Ikuto to get hurt, but I was only going to get myself killed if I went out there now.

There was a dumpster on the opposite side of them-which I just noticed as the one guy continued to try and punch Ikuto. I only debated for a second before I silently ran to the side of the dumpster. It was closer to me than it was them.

The whole time watching Ikuto block that one man's punches, I didn't get a chance to notice the other guy with a knife. He crept behind his friend into the more darker side of the ally.

The man throwing punches grunted with every movement, and every block he was forced to slam his fist into. It was amazing to watch him, by him I meant Ikuto. If he ever took some sort of martial arts, he never showed it. If he ever learned how to defend himself, he never used the techniques. At least around me. I always pushed him down and constantly hit him.

Out of nowhere—however—came the slash of a silver pocket blade.

My eyes widened.

The mere thought of a sharp object cutting through skin made me shiver. The thin line of scarlet that was created, only to be moved and blotched by movements. A lump caught in my throat, but I forced it back down.

Ikuto flinched from what I could tell, and his body tilted right. The guy with the knife cut his left arm. Only thing was I couldn't tell whether it was deep or just a scratch. Either one made me want to run over to him and take the knife away, only to do the same to the harmer.

The other man kicked Ikuto hard in the stomach.

My mouth opened to scream and continuously cry out Ikuto's name. Unfortunately or not, nothing came out.

_Ikuto... _

Ikuto doubled-over as expected and held his stomach with one arm. It hurt him, and it hurt me to see him like that. With ever kick the one man threw, I flinched too. With every slash of the one mans knife, I gasped and ached too. Ikuto was getting hurt...and I was just sitting here. Like an idiot!

_It hurts... _

"You feeling tough now, punk?!" the one with the knife shouted, raising it to slash again.

"You think you can fight us off?!" The other man kicked Ikuto in the ribs, which earned a gasp from him. The knife slashed so fast it looked like it cut through the air, and made a gash on Ikuto's cheek.

_Ikuto... _

"We'll teach you to mess with us!" The way the man raised his knife gave me the most uneasy feeling. It wasn't in a way he was going to cut through the air again. But instead he wanted to make the blade go straight through Ikuto's back. And I knew the second he would do it, it would hurt me too.

_Ikuto! _

I reached into the dumpster for something, anything. It didn't matter if it was a trash bag, or a cushion, or whatever. Anything to run up to both of those men and hit them with. _Hard. _

My hand flitted across something round and cold, like a long pole. I gripped whatever was leaning against the corner and lifted it. What came out looked more like a large pipe to go under a sink. It was definitely something.

So, with every ounce of courage I could conjure up, and every bit of strength in my weak body, I held the pipe in both hands ready to hit anything. My heart pounded against my ribcage, and I felt so light headed. But to help Ikuto, this was something that had to be done. No matter how scared I was for myself, and even if I got hurt. He was out there getting hurt. While I was just sitting and watching.

When the man got ready to bring the knife down with full force, my foot made the first move and one foot in front of the other after that. Before I knew it I was running and the only word that escaped my mouth before I brought the pipe down on the man's back was "Ikuto!"

The pipe hit harder than I imagined...and a loud _thwack _rattled in the air. All pairs of eyes immediately fell on me after the man fell in front of Ikuto and at the feet of his friend. Shocked eyes at that. My heart thumped loudly and I could feel my pulse in my arms and neck.

For a moment nobody really said anything. Until a gasped "Amu" escaped the lips of a beat up Ikuto.

The man with the knife stared at me for a moment. Then chuckled. The very sound of his laugh made my skin crawl.

"Well little boy, it seems you're girlfriend has come to rescue you. How sweet," he said, the prickle of honey lacing his raspy voice. All I could do was grip the pipe tighter and position myself in a fighting stance. His words made me clench my jaw.

"Maybe it's time to teach you a lesson too." He took a step toward me, pointing his knife.

"Don't...touch her," Ikuto choked out, coughing and breathing hard.

_Oh...forgot he was there for a moment. _

"Shut up," the man said angrily, kicking him in the ribs once more to silence Ikuto.

That was when that anger finally arose and bubbled inside of me.

_Stop!_

It was then that the man I hit with the pipe grabbed my ankle. "Hold still little girl," he said. Little? I am not little!

I tried kicking his hand away when the other guy proceeded in taking steps towards me.

And I thought I heard it earlier, but now it was louder. The screams of cop sirens. They were getting closer. And closer, until the red, white, and blue flashed down the street and into the alleyway.

"Shit!" the man with the knife said. He took off running before his friend had a chance to get up. Before he did however he literally swept me off my feet so I was headed straight for the ground. Then he took off sprinting after his friend.

I was surprised before I hit the ground I was caught and suddenly thrust into the shadows behind the dumpster. The cop car came to no halt, and instead sped after the fleeing men. The lights lit up the alleyway momentarily and then the shadows returned to their correct positions.

The pipe I had went flying when I was thrust back. It landed and hit the ground with a rattling noise.

When I looked down, I saw Ikuto, who was the one who threw us both behind this dumpster.

I was about to say something when I second cop car drove down the alleyway, only this time it came to a stop and the sound of a door opening and slamming shut made my heart race.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" the man's voice rang out. I opened my mouth and got ready to move into his sight when a hand crashed over my mouth and I was once again shoved further into the shadows of the dumpster. "Hello?"

The cop walked up and back down the alleyway, searching for somebody. Searching for _us. _I struggled to get away from Ikuto but I think at that moment he had a tighter grip than that man. The cop walked back to his car and got in, slamming the door shut. The flashing lights lit up the alley when he drove off.

When he was completely gone, Ikuto let go of my mouth and propped himself up with his arms. For a moment, I was silent and only watched and listened to his heavy breathing. Then I spoke.

"What was that? He could have helped us!" I said, propping myself on my own two elbows.

"I don't need it," he said, stubborn as always.

Maybe he got hit harder than I thought..."I don't think you understand this: _He-could-have-helped-us. _Do you get that?"

"I don't need he—

"You do need help stupid! You just got the living crap beaten out of you and you dare to say you don't need help?!" I actually didn't mean to yell...but he was making me so angry. The way he thought he could handle things on his own. "What were you even thinking? Were thinking at all? No, you weren't. You gallantly flung yourself into a fight. Did you honestly think you could have beaten them?"

He didn't answer, which made me continue my rant. "You could have gotten _killed, _yet you didn't dare think of that did you? Why on earth would you do something like thi—

"Because I can," he said sharply, the tone of his voice making me shut up at once.

"Because you _can. _You did all of that because you _can. _Ikuto you are so stu—

Once again I was cut off by his head falling into my chest.

I blushed.

His breathing felt like he just ran a marathon and his body was hot like he had been out in the sun all day. His eyes closed, and he seemed, even if the slightest bit, relaxed. I stared down at him, hesitant to do something. But Ikuto was definitely tired. He was cut up, bruised. So terribly hurt, and just wanted to rest. Sympathy replaced anger and I didn't want to keep ranting anymore. I sat up and leaned my back against the brick wall of the building. Instinctively, my hands arose and rested on his head.

I sighed.

There wasn't anything to do at this point. Just let him sit there with his head on my chest. Which was awkward but I wasn't about to move it.

"You're stupid too," Ikuto's voice came as a whisper almost. "For coming here."

I furrowed my brows at this. "You did it first," I protested.

"Whatever."

His breathing began to even out, and his body temperature cooled down. It was surprising how much just resting like this helped him. I moved my arm a bit, which ended up bumping him on his cut cheek and he winced, a small "ow" escaping his lips.

"S-sorry!" I stammered, moving my arms completely away from him as quickly as possible. "Are you okay?"

To my surprise, he grabbed my arms which I had just previously moved away and wrapped them around his back gently. "I'm fine."

I almost wanted to laugh at that. "You are not fine, don't kid yourself. You can't fool me at this point." Even though I said that, I let him take my arms, and gently hugged him. Almost like embracing his pain. "I felt it too."

Ikuto lifted his head up in a curious manner, and I looked away. "I felt it too, you're pain. You can barely move right now, so just rest." I put my hand on his head to make it go back down.

_What a pain... _

The only noise after that were the footsteps of people passing by and cars on the streets. The girls came through in calling the cops like I asked. That was a good thing, because Ikuto and I would be dead meat if they hadn't, which oddly brought up the thought of me yelling at Ikuto earlier.

"Sorry," I blurted suddenly after a while of silence.

"Sorry for what?" Ikuto asked.

_Well, a lot of things actually..._"Earlier today, I was rude to you. Sorry." That wasn't the whole exhibit but I didn't feel like explaining much now.

A small chuckle rang in my ears. "You apologize about that _now_?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Guess it's a little late. But I don't need to apologize you know! It was your fault..." The firm voice I planned on keeping quickly faded.

Ikuto laughed a little. "I know. I'm sorry too," he said in a tone that made me feel terrible. I was so stupid.

I didn't really have anything to say to that.

"No comment?" Ikuto asked, lifting his head up again.

I almost pouted. "Shush, I just have nothing to say right now," I said, looking down at him. He chuckled once more. "It's not funny!" I was glad he found things so amusing at the strangest times. I wouldn't be laughing if I was him, definitely not. But when I looked at his face clearly, my eyes saddened and I felt so guilty.

"You're face..." I brought one of my hands up to gently touch around his eyes and then move to the deep cut on his cheek. "I'm so sorry..." At that moment I felt so guilty I wanted to cry. "This was all my fault." And apparently blaming it on me was supposed to help. But really, it was my fault. If I had helped earlier...

"It's not your fault," he said, looking at me with a gentle smile. My heart wrenched.

"Yes it—"

Ikuto leaned up and got close to my face, closer, closer, closer. Until finally his lips connected with my cheek and his eyes closed. My face heated, which was embarrassing because his was right on it.

"Nothing that happened was your fault," he said, leaning away and looking me in the eyes. Once again my heart pounded and I could even hear it this time.

My guilt didn't go away after that, but my arms wrapped around him tighter, pulling him into a full warm hug.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**Sierra: Whoa! Action chapter! How was it? Shorrie you kinda haven't heard from me in a little over a month...so shorrie! But I'm back! And ready to write! So what did you think of the chapter? Was it as good as the others? Thank Lena, AKA animelover1910, because my spellcheck did not work this chapter, but she fixed it :D Thank you Lena~ **

**Anyways, here it is. Please review even though it's been a while~ Also: GO CHECK OUT MY POLL! I always forget to tell people this, but I have a poll on my profile, so go vote for it! Please! The question is: "Who's your favorite pairing in Shugo Chara?" I wouldz likez to knowz! So please go and vote for that and I will be updating very soon I promise. Until then, my darlings~ **

**REVIEW  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
